


Amanecer: El otro lado de la historia

by MarinaY



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Book: Breaking Dawn, F/M, Movie: Breaking Dawn Part 1, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:56:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 43,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23778748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinaY/pseuds/MarinaY
Summary: Segundo libro de Amanecer (Breaking Dawn) desde el punto de vista de Bella y los Cullens.Vimos el punto de vista de Jacob en el libro de Stephenie Meyer, pero siempre he querido saber como lo vivió la propia Bella y los Cullens.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Jacob Black/Bella Swan
Kudos: 1





	1. Viaje de vuelta

**Capítulo 1: Viaje de vuelta.**

* * *

-¿Rosalie? -murmuré-. Soy Bella. Por favor, tienes que ayudarme.

Se produjo un silencio inicial, en el cual pensé que Rosalie había colgado la llamada al escuchar mi voz. Sabía que yo no era su persona favorita en el mundo, pero esperaba que ella entendiera más que nadie mi miedo a que Edward y Carlisle lograran sacar -o más bien matar- al bebé. 

-Tienes que ayudarme. No puedo hablar mucho porque Edward volverá en cualquier momento pero necesito tu ayuda. Estoy embarazada y Edward quiere quitarme al bebé porque cree que me va a hacer daño. Sé que no soy tu persona preferida en el mundo y no tengo derecho a pedirte ayuda, pero quiero este bebé más que mi propia vida. Ayúdame a protegerlo, por favor. 

Pasaron unos segundos agónicos antes de que su suave voz respondiera. 

-Te ayudare Bella. Pero debes entender que no será fácil. Entiendo tu miedo y te prometo que nadie va a arrebatarte a ese bebé. Vendré a buscaros en el aeropuerto y desde allí en adelante ya no te va a poder pasar nada, ambos estaréis protegidos. Que Edward no se entere de que hemos hablado o no voy a poder ayudarte. Adiós. 

Colgué segundos después y borre la llamada del historial del móvil. Empecé a sentirme tranquila poco a poco, ya que ahora no estaba sola en esa lucha. Rosalie me protegería. Nunca hubiera imaginado que la llamaría para que me ayudara a hacer algo. Mucho menos que ella aceptara ir en contra de su hermano y posiblemente parte de su familia. Su voz era tranquila y amenazante al mismo tiempo. No para mí, sino para aquellos que se atrevieran a hacer daño a mi hijo.

Tal y como le dije a Edward como excusa para quedarme sola, cogí unas galletas saladas del estante superior de la cocina que habían sobrevivido a Edward tirando todo el contenido a la basura pensando que la comida estaba contaminada, y una botella grande de agua fría. Él debería estar a punto de volver de cargar las maletas en la lancha. 

Siempre se me había dado fatal mentir, pero ahora debería hacer el esfuerzo durante unas horas para poder llegar a salvo a casa y a los brazos de Rosalie. Ya no se trataba de mi, si no de mi bebé. Esperaba que Edward no se enfadara mucho por mi decisión aunque sabía que le iba a doler. Pero también sabía que en el momento de que naciera nuestro hijo, lo quería con todas sus fuerzas y se arrepentiría de querer matarlo antes. Era la primera vez que tenía que ir en su contra y ya no formábamos un equipo y era algo para lo que no me sentía preparada. 

\- ¿Bella?- Su voz fría se abrió paso entre el silencio y mis pensamientos. Odiaba que me hablara en ese tono, quería que volviera a hablarme con su voz cariñosa y enamorada que siempre usaba conmigo. 

Me gire lentamente hacia su voz, viendo a un Edward frío, distante y con una cara endurecida como la piedra, sin sentimientos. Tal vez se estaba protegiendo de lo que quería hacer con nuestro hijo. O me estaba ocultando sus pensamientos para no hacerme daño con esa manía suya de protegerme. O estaba intentando no pensar en lo que se le venía encima. Había escuchado antes que a los hombres les costaba aceptar la realidad cuando se enteraron que iban a ser padres sin buscarlo. 

Mi bebé volvió a dar unas cuantas pataditas, haciéndome sonreír en el proceso, al mismo tiempo que acariciaba mi vientre en busca de más pataditas y dar cariño a mi hijo. Esto iba a salir bien para los dos. Nadie haría daño a mi hijo sin que me matara en el proceso. Siempre había oído hablar del instinto maternal y no lo había entendido, pero ahora comprendía que sería capaz de hacer todo lo necesario para que mi hijo estuviera bien, incluso mentir a la persona que mas amaba en ese mundo. 

Mire hacia la encimera donde había dejado el móvil de Edward al lado de las galletitas saladas y el agua preparadas para irnos y fingir que había estado ocupada buscandolas en lugar de llamar a su hermana a sus espaldas. Tenía que actuar como la esposa preocupada porque su marido había olvidado sus cosas por el camino. Normalmente era al revés, él era quien se preocupaba por mí, pero con gusto podía intercambiar los papeles. 

-Edward, te has dejado el móvil. -Le dije sonriéndole cariñosamente. 

Su cara se volvió más suave, casi volvía a ser el mismo Edward de siempre. Me dio un beso en la frente con delicadeza, al mismo tiempo que cogía su móvil. 

¿No podía ser así, ambos volviendo felices a casa con un inesperado pero deseado bebé en camino? Sabía que superaríamos todas las dificultades como el buen equipo que habíamos formado antes juntos. Tal vez en casa lograba relajarse con Carlisle de ayuda y se daba cuenta de su error al reflexionar.

No le correspondí el abrazo de la misma forma que lo haría normalmente, ya que temía que mis sentimientos me traicionaran y acabará por contarle mis planes. Rosalie había sido muy clara en que si eso pasara seria nuestro fin. No hizo ningún comentario al respecto pero sabía que lo había notado. 

Deje que me guiara hacia la playa a un paso relajado mientras mirábamos por última vez el paisaje y me ayudara a subir en la lancha. La misma en la que habíamos venido a la isla. Cómo habían cambiado las cosas en mi vida en menos de un mes…

Mire hacia la casa, la playa, el bosque que la rodeaba.... No pude resistir el deseo de quedarme aquí. Nunca había sido tan feliz en mi corta vida. 

Edward me abrazo antes de ir a encender el motor de la lancha. Pareció entender mi mirada nostálgica y volvió a mi lado de nuevo, sin encender todavía el motor para que la lancha navegará a toda velocidad. Temí que la velocidad me hiciera vomitar y preocupar más a mi sobreprotector marido.

\- Yo también voy a echar muy de menos la isla. Han sido los mejores momentos de mi vida junto a ti. Gracias, Bella. -Me dijo antes de darme un beso en mis labios. Sentí una oleada de calidez y amor.

Le sonreí, al mismo tiempo que sentía la tentación de contarle todo lo que pensaba. Pero no podía, ya que no podía asegurar que el resultado fuera el que quería, Edward amando a su hijo y volviendo emocionados a casa.

El viaje fue rápido aunque para mi pareció una eternidad. El mar estaba un más movido que lo normal, según Edward quien lo había comentado con fastidio. Vomite todas las galletas saladas que me había comido antes de irnos, no sin que Edward se disculpara una y otra vez, al mismo tiempo que sujetaba mi pelo para que no se ensuciara y me acariciara la espalda en gesto reconfortante. Sin duda eso sería la cosa que más iba a odiar del embarazo, aunque lo aceptaba con gusto si eso significaba que mi hijo estaría bien. Y si era con la ayuda y cariño de Edward por el camino, sería perfecto. Me distraje jugando con las olas que la lancha provocaba al ir rápido. Al contrario de otras veces, la velocidad me gusto y me pareció divertida. Edward pareció relajarse al verme sonreír de cuando en cuando al mojarme sin querer. 

Un taxi nos esperaba en el mismo puerto, solo tuvimos que andar cinco minutos por el muelle, con un Edward arrastrando todas las maletas y solo dejandome llevar a regañadientes mi bolso para nada pesado ya que solo llevaba un jersey de manga larga, un par de libros y mis auriculares con el Iphone que Edward y Alice me habían regalado para escuchar musica y jugar a juegos cuando me aburría. La ciudad estaba muy concurrida y llena de música y fiesta. Era un ambiente que me gustaba mucho, a pesar de que yo no era alguien muy social o gran amante de las fiestas. Podía imaginar a Esme y Carlisle pasando un día relajado y lejos del estrés del hospital entre esas calles. Sin duda la elección del lugar para tener una isla no podía ser mejor. Tenía que pedir que me explicaran cosas de Brasil al volver. 

Ahora que pensaba en Carlisle, me pregunte cuales serian sus pensamientos sobre la noticia. Él había hablado con Edward después de enterarse de la noticia por mí, pero el último no me había comentado nada. Conociendo a mi suegro, sabía que en cuanto llegáramos lo primero que haría sería investigar y obtener respuestas sobre mi acelerado y anormal embarazo. Sabía cuánto odiaba no tener respuestas y poder controlar la situación. Aunque su tranquilidad, paciencia y compasión eran lo que más admiraba de él. Me costaba imaginar que pudiera simplemente sedarme y obligarme a abortar sin antes tener mi permiso, no parecía algo que él pudiera hacer sin remordimientos. 

Estaba tan distraída con mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que habíamos llegado a al aeropuerto. En lugar de entrar por la terminal, entramos directamente a pista con el coche, saltandonos cualquier control de seguridad o el embarque de maletas. Eso era obra de Edward y sus llamadas por teléfono cuando estaba recogiendo las maletas de la habitación a toda velocidad. Recordé que me fui al ver su actitud airada, momento en que debió encargar un jet privado al no encontrar billetes con tan poca antelación. 

Sabía que los Cullen tenían una gran cantidad de dinero, pero no podía imaginar un jet privado como plan de volver a casa de emergencia. El vampirismo debió de tener sus ventajas, al fin y al cabo. Aunque ellos podían desplazarse fácilmente corriendo y nadando sin respirar sabía que preferían la comodidad del coche y avión. Y sabía que el don de Alice les permitía invertir en bolsa siempre en el lugar y momento indicado aumentando todavía más sus riquezas. 

Subimos por una escalera pequeña pero lujosa, como el resto del avión. Para venir a Brasil habíamos ido en primera clase, pero no tenía ni punto de comparación con eso. Los asientos enormes beis eran lo suficiente grandes como para poder perderse entre su comodidad. También podían reclinarse sin miedo a que el pasajero de detrás se quejara, ya que solo íbamos Edward y yo como pasajeros. En la parte de atrás había dos mesas con unos papeles lujosos para escribir con una pluma Montblanc y un ordenador. La azafata se acercó a nosotros y con amabilidad nos dio la bienvenida y las gracias por elegir su compañía de vuelo. La duración del viaje sería de unas 16 horas y 40 minutos. E hizo algo que no me esperaba:

-Muchas felicidades por su embarazo señora Cullen. –Dijo antes de retirarse sin esperar mi respuesta. Esboce una sonrisa que no sabía que podía ser tan grande y feliz. Edward se quedó sin saber contestar, casi sin reacción. En su lugar, negó con la cabeza y se sentó en su asiento, con la cara tensa como una piedra. 

Gire mi cabeza en dirección a la ventanilla para que no viera cómo las lágrimas empezaron a caer por mis mejillas, aunque se que se podía olerlas. Eso confirmaba que Edward no deseaba a su hijo aun. Tenía que luchar yo sola para sacarlo adelante antes de que pudiera nacer. Me alegré de tener a Rosalie en mi bando por el momento. Tal vez Esme también comprendería mi lucha, ya que ella había perdido a su bebé antes de suicidarse. 

Poco a poco fui dejando que la determinación se abriera paso a través de mí. Tenía claro una cosa, no podía dejar que Edward intercediera en mis planes. Tenía que ganarme el apoyo de su familia. El avión arrancó y en menos de cinco minutos estábamos por encima de las nubes. 

Cuando estuve más tranquila decidí investigar el avión. No todos los días tenías la oportunidad de viajar en un jet privado y tenía curiosidad de descubrir cómo eran. Delante de mi enorme asiento había una pantalla mucho más grande que los aviones normales. La encendi para encontrar una gran cantidad de peliculas, series, juegos y música. También había un plan de ruta, un mapa por donde pasaría el avión para llevarnos a casa y una cámara que permitía ver la parte exterior del avión, donde se veía las nubes y la ciudad que suponía que seria Río iluminada. 

La azafata me entregó unos auriculares que al probarlos vi que eran de una muy alta calidad, no quería imaginarme el precio. 

La azafata me invito a ver la cabina del avión y acepte ya que sentía curiosidad por cómo eran. Una sala llena de botones y dos sillones con el piloto y el copiloto me recibió. Me explicaron brevemente para qué eran algunos y uno en broma de dijo ‘ Ahora que ya sabes como funciona te toca pilotar’ a lo que nos reímos. Con mi suerte de ser un imán para el peligro era capaz de estampar el avión en el suelo. Volví a mi sitio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que Edward correspondió. 

Deje que pasaran las horas de viaje, solo hablando con Edward cuando era necesario o para responder a alguna de sus preguntas, la mayoría de ellas preocupándose de si el  _ feto  _ me hacia daño. Me negaba a llamar a mi hijo  _ feto  _ como lo hacía él, aunque médicamente hasta que no naciera era lo que era. 

Vi un par de películas y escuche música mientras jugaba un juego muy entretenido. La azafata me ofrecía comida y todas las comodidades que pudiera necesitar, algunas extravagantes y extrañas que rechace. Acepte comer cuando me entró un antojo que no pude controlar. Solo pude mantener la comida unos minutos antes de tener que ir corriendo al servicio para echarlo todo sin manchar el lujoso tapiz del avión. 

Cerré la puerta cuando un mareo vino a mi tan rápido como inesperado para que Edward no se preocupara en exceso. Claro que preocuparse parecía estar en su naturaleza. Me senté en el váter hasta que sentí que poco a poco el mundo pareció dejar de girar. Al levantarme para lavarme la cara con agua, vi mi reflejo en el espejo. Intente peinar el pelo enmarañado con los dedos, pero las ojeras y la cara de cansancio no se irían a menos que durmiera. Decidí hacer eso último. 

Antes de irme vi una cesta con peines y productos de higiene personal. Me lave los dientes contenta por hacer desaparecer del sabor a vomito y me cepille el pelo con un cepillo. Una nota indicaba que podía llevarme todas esas cosas a casa al ser cortesia del avion, asi que las guarde en su neceser con la insignia de los Cullens en el logo junto con la del avión -algo me decía que mi nueva hermana Alice era la culpable- y me lo lleve conmigo. 

Edward parecía que iba a echar la puerta debajo de un momento a otro a juzgar por sus idas y venidas por el corto pasillo del jet. 

Me limite a volver a mi asiento sin dedicar casi un comentario a mi marido por temor a contar más de lo que debería o preocuparse. Guarde el neceser antes de agradecer a la amable azafata y gente dispuesta a descansar. Antes de cerrar los ojos aparecieron una manta y un cojín también con la insignia Cullen en ellos. 

Me dormí instantes más tarde, poniéndome los auriculares que me habían dado y escuchando la musica que mas me gustaba de la extensa lista que el avión ofrecía.


	2. Bienvenida a casa

Mientras recogíamos las maletas y Edward rellenaba a toda velocidad un cuestionario sobre el servicio a bordo del avión, sentí que los nervios me devoraban viva. Estaba claro que las próximas horas serán decisivas y vitales. Una duda empezó a florecer en mi mente. ¿Qué pasaría si Rosalie me retiraba su apoyo? No me pasaría algo posible, ya que su sueño era tener hijos por encima de todo. Pero sé que ella me odiaba, al menos anteriormente. 

Cuando finalmente Edward acabó con los papeles, me dedico una mirada de disculpa y una sonrisa de las suyas, las que tanto me gustaban. Le sonreí de vuelta. Tenía ganas de poder mirarlo a la cara y no tener la horrible sensación de no tener que ocultarle nada. Por suerte, mi deseo se haría realidad muy pronto, ya que la familia venía a buscarnos al aeropuerto, según Rosalie. 

-En seguida estaremos en casa. Ya verás como todo estará bien. Nuestra familia ha venido a buscarnos para ir a casa- Me dijo en un tono calmado, aunque parecía que se lo decía más a él mismo que a mí. 

Me gusto muchísimo que dijera ‘nuestra familia’. Ahora yo era parte de ella. Aunque antes de casarme le temía al matrimonio, no a la idea de formar parte de su familia. 

Salimos de la zona de recogida de maletas con Edward empujando un carro con todas ellas para aparentar que era humano y entramos a la parte donde las familias, amigos o conocidos iban a buscar a sus seres queridos para ir a casa. La amable azafata me había dado un bolso de regalo con el neceser, comida, mantas y almohadas y los caros auriculares entre otras cosas que no había visto todavía. 

Empezamos a caminar entre la multitud hasta llegar a un lugar más apartados, lejos de la vista de los otros humanos. No sé dónde me llevaba mi marido hasta que vi a mi nueva familia. Estaban todos para mi sorpresa, aunque mis ojos volaron en Rosalie concretamente. 

Mis ojos encontraron su elegante melena y en su cara se formo una sonrisa, solo dirigida hacia mí. Fue mi señal para correr hacia ella desesperada soltando la mano de Edward sin dudar. Sus brazos me recibieron en un abrazo inesperado aunque deseado. Pude escuchar de las exclamaciones de sorpresa que el resto de la familia, pero las ignoré fácilmente al oír la suave voz de Rosalie en mi oído. Nunca me había hablado con ese tono tan suave. Ni tan solo cuando se disculpó conmigo al volver de Volterra. 

\- Todo va a estar bien a partir de ahora. Os protegeré al bebé y a ti con mi vida si es necesario. Estamos juntas en eso. 

Las exclamaciones ahogadas no se hicieron esperar. Levante mi cabeza para ver sus caras. Todos estaban sorprendidos sin duda. Pero la cara de Edward era de un odio absoluto dirigida a Rosalie. Me encogí ante esa mirada, pero a su hermana no pareció afectar lo más mínimo. Esperaba que mi decisión no acabará con la familia. No me lo perdonaría. 

Ahora que estaba segura de que Rosalie no iba a permitir que me hicieran daño, me gire para saludar a mi nueva familia. Esme era la que estaba más cerca, así que la abrace con todo el cariño que era capaz de darle. Recordé su regalo al dejarnos su Isla, regalada por Carlisle. Sus brazos eran gentiles a mi alrededor, trazando suaves círculos en mi espalda. Su cabello color caramelo hizo cosquillas en mi mejilla. 

\- Esme, muchísimas gracias por la Isla. Ha sido maravilloso estar allí. No tengo palabras para expresar lo feliz que me has hecho al dejárnosla. 

\- Me alegra que te gustara, pensé que sería el regalo ideal. Sin duda quiero que me cuentes todo al llegar a casa. Y felicidades por el bebé, seremos muy felices con él. - Me contestó con un guiño de ojos. 

Esme me apoyaba. O al menos eso parecía ahora. Me alegré. El siguiente a saludar fue Carlisle. A pesar de temer lo que pudiera hacer con mi hijo, le estaba eternamente agradecida por las múltiples veces que me había ayudado y confiaba en él. Se acercó lentamente y siguiendo el ejemplo de su esposa me abrazó con infinito cuidado. 

\- Me alegra mucho tenerte de vuelta, Bella. Me gustaría que confiaras en mí. Prometo no hacer nada sin que des tu autorización antes. Obligarte a hacer algo en contra de tu voluntad nunca ha sido mi deseo. Pero me gustaría poder ver qué es lo que tenemos entre manos lo más rápido posible para poder ayudarte de la mejor forma que sé. 

Sentí que me relajaba ante sus palabras. Parecía a que la idea del aborto solo había sido de Edward por el momento. Todo estaría bien. Le sonreí en agradecimiento.   
El próximo a acercarse fue Emmet. Me alzó entre sus brazos pero con un cuidado que nunca antes lo había usado conmigo. 

\- Veo que has tenido diversión en la Isla, ¿he? –Comentó con su ironía habitual mientras dirigía la mirada hacia mi vientre, un poco más abultado que al irnos. Me sonroje ante el comentario mientras sentí que mi corazón se aceleró ante los recuerdos que acudieron a mi mente. 

Cuando me dejó en el suelo, mire hacia Alice y Jasper. Ella no se había acercado a mí, a pesar de que pensé que sería la primera. Fruncí el ceño con preocupación, ya que eso no era lo habitual en ella. Debía haber un motivo detrás. Me dio la explicación sin tener que preguntar.

\- No puedo ver tu futuro. Cuando te llame fue porque tu futuro había empezado a difuminarse, pero ahora ya no veo completamente nada. Me da dolor de cabeza, por increíble que parezca, ya que nosotros no podemos enfermar. Y mirando el futuro de los demás es como ver una pantalla de la TV sin que la antena reciba la señal. Y ahora que te tengo cerca el dolor es casi insoportable. Lo siento, parece que no voy a poder estar muy cerca de ti.

Edward, quien había permanecido callado durante todo ese rato, dio un paso al frente con furia marcando su cara. Debía haber visto la mente de Alice y no le gustaba el resultado.

\- Debemos acabar con eso ya, Carlisle. Es evidente que algo no va bien y va a condenarnos para siempre. Alice ya no puede ver nuestro futuro con claridad por culpa de esa cosa. Vámonos a casa. 

\- Ni lo sueñes, Edward. Bella está conmigo. Tendrás que pasar por mí antes. No tienes derecho en decidir sobre su vida. Ni ahora ni nunca. Y solo es un bebé. Deberías alegrarte de ese milagro, porque vas a ser padre. 

Rosalie le contestó a Edward con una mirada que haría a cualquier humano huir en sentido contrario. Al mismo tiempo, me rodeo con sus brazos de forma protectora, tensa y lista para correr. Si me hubiera hablado a mí así, sin duda estaría con los pantalones mojados y corriendo en sentido contrario a toda velocidad intentando no matarme. En cambio, a Edward solo pareció enfurecerse por su reacción. Un siseo escapó de él mientras fulminaba a su hermana.

\- ¡Suficiente! Ese no es el lugar para tener ese comportamiento. Nos vamos a casa, donde nos calmaremos y hablaremos con tranquilidad después de comprobar el estado de Bella. Rosalie y Bella conmigo y Esme. Edward, Alice, Jasper y Emmet vais en el otro coche. Al llegar a casa os quiero a todos relajados o no entrareis. Vámonos. - La voz enfadada de Carlisle rompió el aire inesperadamente. 

Mire en su dirección, sorprendida y un poco asustada. En todo el tiempo que le conocía nunca le había visto levantar la voz. Cuando su mirada se encontró con la mía, me sonrió en gesto de disculpa y sus ojos dorados me transmitieron su tranquilidad habitual. Él no estaba enojado conmigo, solo con el comportamiento de sus hijos en un lugar lleno de humanos. No era muy normal que los humanos se miraran con tanto veneno y se sisearan mutuamente mientras ponían posición de atacar. Si lo veían su secreto corría peligro de ser expuesto. 

Sus hijos obedecieron a su padre, ninguno se atrevió a rebatir la orden que les había dado, aunque sabía que Edward anhelaba venir conmigo en el coche. Las veces en que veía a Carlisle ejercer su poder como líder del clan siempre hacían que solo pudiera admirar su capacidad para poner orden en pocos segundos.   
Rosalie me empujo suavemente para que empezara a caminar, seguida muy cerca por Esme y Carlisle, quien parecía muy atento a mis movimientos. ¿Notaría que me empezaba a sentir débil? 

No había comido nada sin vomitar en casi un día entero y lo estaba empezando a notar ya que me costaba andar y me sentía más débil de lo usual. Eso no era muy normal aunque no sabía mucho de embarazos, ya que nunca me había interesado lo suficiente el tema como para investigar o leer a fondo. Lo poco que conocía era por las clases en el instituto o por que alguna amiga de mi madre lo había comentado alguna vez durante su embarazo. 

Me concentre solo en caminar sin tropezar contra mis propios pies, a pesar de que estaba rodeada de un grupo de vampiros que me atraparía al vuelo antes de que me acercara al suelo. Recordé las muchas veces que ellos me habían tenido que salvar de mi torpeza y eso arrancó una sonrisa en mi cara.  
Llegamos al precioso coche de Carlisle. El vistoso Porsche amarillo de Alice estaba al lado. Se fueron unos minutos antes que nosotros, supongo que para que a Alice le doliera menos la cabeza al alejarse de mí. Que Alice se tuviera que alejar porque le hacía daño, me hacía sentir muy culpable y dolida. Mis decisiones ya estaban teniendo resultados negativos en la familia. 

Rosalie me abrió la puerta con una gentileza que nunca hubiera esperado que pudiera tener conmigo. Me pregunté si esa era nuestra oportunidad para volvernos más cercanas y empezar a conocernos. Le sonreí de vuelta mientras entraba en el coche. Cerró la puerta y al segundo siguiente estaba sentada a mi lado. Se había movido a velocidad vampírica ya que no la había visto moverse. Esperaba que en el parking no hubiera cámaras que pudieran haber captado su movimiento. ¿Cómo justificarían los Cullens ante unos atónitos policías su gran velocidad? 

Esme y Carlisle por lo contrario entraron a velocidad humana. Esme se giró desde el asiento de copiloto para dedicarme una maternal sonrisa. Carlisle siguió su ejemplo desde el asiento de conductor. 

\- Siento haberte asustado antes, no era mi intención. Solo me ha asustado que algún humano pudiera ver a mis hijos comportarse de esa manera, ya que podrían saltar las alarmas. No te he felicitado aún por tu embarazo, aunque como te he dicho antes no quiero avanzar acontecimientos sin saber exactamente qué es lo que estamos tratando. Me temo que no es un embarazo normal a juzgar por tú avanzado estado y no sé si es peligroso para tu salud. Lo que sí puedo decirte es bienvenida a la familia oficialmente, aunque para mí ya eras una hija más desde hace bastante tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado mucho de nuestro regalo.

\- Si, ha estado un regalo perfecto. Creo que eres el único que regala una isla entera a su esposa. Me encantaría que me explicarais cosas de Brasil, lo poco que vi me llamó mucho la atención. Tú también eres un padre para mi desde hace mucho, gracias por aceptarme en tu familia. Y acepto tu ayuda encantada. 

Nos sonreímos mutuamente, mientras mi suegro cogía mi mano y me la acariciaba afectuosamente. Ahora que habíamos hablado brevemente, me sentía mucho mejor y sabía que podía confiar en él. Cuando el coche arrancó, dejamos de hablar. Cada uno estaba metido en sus propios pensamientos. Podía notar que Carlisle tenía parte de su atención en mí, ya que constantemente me miraba a través del espejo retrovisor. Me sentía mal por causar tantos problemas en el poco rato que había estado.

Al contrario que con Edward, la conducción de Carlisle no me daba miedo. Conducía muy rápido, sí, pero con una seguridad y concentración que me hacían confiar en que no nos convertiríamos en galleta de coche y asfalto. Llegamos más rápido de lo esperado a casa. Por el camino me había entretenido mirando el paisaje que pasaba a toda velocidad por las ventanillas, primero bosque, algunas coloridas casas de madera de Forks, más bosque y finalmente el largo camino solitario que conduce a la casa de los Cullens. Inesperadamente pude relajarme. Pero al volver a casa esa tranquilidad se vería rota seguramente. 

Ahora que estaba relajada aproveche para analizar por un segundo como me sentía y encontraba. Al no poder comer nada en muchas horas podía empezar a notar los efectos en mí. Me sentía cansada y débil. Pero debería esconderlo de Edward, ya que con su manía de protegerme sabía que eso podía convertirse en un argumento en contra de mi avanzado embarazo. Aparte de darle un dolor que no necesitaba en sus espaldas. 

Carlisle me abrió la puerta de copiloto antes de que pudiera hacerlo yo. Gentilmente me ofreció la mano para ayudarme a salir. Parecía saber cuán cansada y débil me sentía ahora mismo lo cual tenía sentido ya que era médico. Le di la mano y suavemente me ayudo a levantarme, vigilando mis movimientos con excesiva atención. No estaba acostumbrada a tanta atención pero no me molesto en ese momento. Su ayuda era bien recibida ahora mismo. Mi campo de visión se volvió un poco negro por los bordes, cosa que atribuí a levantarme del coche. También me sucedía muchas veces al levantarme de la cama. En la Isla Esme mi marido tuvo que salvarme de darme contra la mesita de noche en unas cuantas ocasiones. 

Con Carlisle y Rosalie a cada lado, entramos en casa donde me condujeron al salón. Me ayudaron a sentarme al sofá blanco mientras Esme lo llenaba de almohadas de diferentes tamaños para que estuviera cómoda. Le sonreí con gratitud al mismo tiempo que me sonrojaba por sentir tanta atención. Rosalie se sentó con un elegante movimiento en el sillón que estaba delante del sofá. Sentí una punzada de envidia ante su elegancia y belleza.

\- Bella. - La voz preocupada de mi suegro me hizo mirar en su dirección. En tres pasos estaba arrodillado a mi lado. Sus ojos dorados estaban a la misma altura que los míos. Me cogió la mano suavemente. 

-Estoy bien. Solo creo que estoy cansada del viaje. Realmente son muchas horas de trayecto, aunque el avión ha sido magnífico. -Traté de aligerar su preocupación, sin resultados. 

\- No, Bella. No intentes engañarme. Soy médico también, puedo ver que no solo estás cansada por el viaje. -Su voz fue suave aunque me estaba regañando. - Me gustaría pedirte un favor. Me ayudaras si me cuentas tus síntomas. Ambos ganamos con eso ya que si tú me ayudas, yo puedo curarte. Confía en mí y no escondas nada. No te haces ningún favor ni a ti misma ni a tu bebé si no me explicas lo que pasa y no puedo ver.  
Vi que Carlisle tenía razón. Si no hablaba con él, no podía ayudarme. Asentí con la cabeza en señal de acuerdo entre los dos.   
Carlisle decidió que no era el mejor momento para examinarme, por lo que me permitió subir a la habitación con Rosalie para descansar. Con Rosalie hablándome sobre bebés en una conversación fácil y sorprendentemente agradable, acabe durmiéndome.


	3. Primeras impresiones

**Carlisle POV (punto de vista):**

Firme el último informe médico del día con una rápida floritura midiendo mi fuerza `para no rasgar el papel ni romper la pluma que Esme me había regalado. Después salí de mi despacho con el informe listo para ser entregado. Las partes burocráticas eran las que menos me gustaban con diferencia de mi trabajo por lo que intentaba quitármelas lo más rápido posible de mi lista de tareas. Sabía que eran estrictamente necesarias- gracias a ellas el mundo de la sanidad funcionaba correctamente- y por eso me esforzaba al máximo en que estuvieran perfectas para asegurarme de que no tuviera que repetirlas luego. Gracias a mis habilidades añadidas, la mayoría de actividades que a los humanos les podía costar horas yo las podía completar en un par de minutos. Solo tenía en cuenta entregarlas horas más tarde de completarlas para que no sospecharan. 

Salí del hospital unos minutos más tarde, después de asegurarme que mi trabajo estuviera completado y sin que pudieran aparecer contratiempos con mis pacientes. Obviamente contaba siempre con la posibilidad de que alguno de mis pacientes empeorara o que su condición se volviera critica. Simplemente intentaba disminuir esos riesgos si podía y dejar equipo y material preparado por si algo ocurría en mi ausencia. 

Mi coche me esperaba en la zona del parking reservada para el personal del hospital. En Forks, al igual que muchas zonas de EEUU, la gente usaba solo el coche para desplazarse. Para mí sería mucho más fácil y rápido ir corriendo a toda velocidad para ir a casa. Sin embargo, teníamos que cuidar hasta el más mínimo detalle para aparentar ser humano y podernos mezclarnos en su sociedad sin levantar sospechas. Así que estaba obligado a ir por la ciudad en coche. Últimamente me estaba interesando mucho en ver cómo el mercado de coches eléctricos crecía y buscar un coche que no contaminara tanto como el mio. Desgraciadamente era un mercado que crecía muy poco a poco porque a las empresas del petróleo no les interesaba pero sabía que en unos años veríamos como los coches eléctricos tomarían ventajas respecto a los otros. 

Por el camino me dedique en reflexionar sobre cómo había ido el turno en el hospital. Tenía como hábito hacerlo de vuelta a casa, para aclarar mis pensamientos y mis emociones. Una gran parte de mi autocontrol era gracias a esa habilidad de ordenar mis pensamientos de forma tan rápida y trazar soluciones lógicas teniendo en cuenta mis emociones por el camino. Además, así me aseguraba que Edward no fuera testigo del caos mental que yo pudiera tener. Aunque ahora él estaba de luna de miel y no debería preocuparme, lo hacía ya como un hábito. También ayudaba a Jasper quien con su don podía notar cada sentimiento. 

Divisé mi casa entre los árboles que la rodeaban y sentí la gran necesidad de correr. Llevaba horas sin ver a Esme y a mis hijos. Así que solo me limite a aparcar el coche y salir volando hacia el interior de casa. Los brazos de mi esposa me recibieron con un gran abrazo. Por fin me sentí en casa y completo. La suave sonrisa de Esme llenó el aire. Vestía un precioso vestido corto verde oscuro combinado con unas medias y unas botas altas de tacón. Iba a durar poco tiempo con ese vestido puesto. 

\- Parece que alguien tenía prisa por verme. –Dijo en tono juguetón. 

-Mmm, aciertas. –Susurre mientras la besaba profundamente. 

Sin añadir ninguna palabra más, fuimos a nuestro dormitorio. Estaba claro que los de nuestra especie no necesitaban una cama, pero era cómoda para satisfacer otras necesidades. También era cierto que los de nuestra especie no podían procrear y tener hijos biológicos, pero de nuevo, el placer se anteponía. 

* * *

Unas horas más tarde nos unimos al resto de la familia en el comedor. En un par de segundos recogí toda la ropa que había traído del hospital y la puse en la lavadora. Mis hijos acababan de volver de cazar en los extensos bosques que rodeaban Forks. Sus ojos eran de un dorado intenso, que solo teníamos cuando nuestra sed estaba saciada por completo. Esa imagen me llenaba de orgullo. 

Jasper leía un libro sentado al lado de Alice, quien miraba una revista de moda como si la vida se le fuera en ello. A sus pies tenía otras diez revistas de diseño que ya había hojeado. Sus exclamaciones y gestos de desagrado fueron indicando que diseño era aprobado bajo su estricto código de vestimenta. 

Rosalie pasaba canales a toda velocidad mientras hablaba con Emmet sobre el último arreglo que le había hecho a su coche. Emmet se dedicaba a escuchar a su esposa como si fuera la primera vez que veía salir la luz del sol. Siempre me había fascinado su admiración hacia Rosalie. Sin duda era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para protegerla. En ese sentido, sabía que yo haría lo mismo con Esme. 

Esme y yo nos sentamos en el sofá al lado de Alice y Jasper para jugar al ajedrez. Jugar era lo de menos, nuestro objetivo era pasar un tiempo tranquilo con nuestros hijos, aparte de estar juntos. 

Esme y Alice empezaron a hablar sobre una nueva casa que querían construir para Bella y Edward como regalo para su inminente transformación. Jasper y yo debatimos sobre las últimas noticias que se habían dado sobre la política. Podíamos pasarnos horas hablando y así lo hacíamos continuamente. Esme me ganó al ajedrez y luego lo hice yo. 

Los rayos de sol desaparecieron dejando pasar una gran luna llena en el cielo. El ambiente era sereno en casa, con cada uno de nosotros dando rienda suelta a sus aficiones. Alice y Esme se habían trasladado a la mesa grande para poder hacer los planos de la casa de Bella y Edward. Yo me había entretenido leyendo artículos y revistas médicas sobre los últimos avances que se habían descubierto. Jasper y Emmet jugaban a un videojuego. Rosalie estaba pintando un dibujo que aún no había podido ver por su insistencia a que no lo hiciera. 

Un grito ahogado nos saco a todos de nuestra concentración. A gran velocidad dirigimos nuestra mirada hacia la procedencia del sonido. Alice. 

-Bella.- Dijo su voz acompañada cara llena de horror que nunca había visto. Parecía casi ida. Jasper voló a su lado sujetándola de los brazos para darle su apoyo, usando su poder también. 

Alice pareció reaccionar ya que cogió su móvil entre sus manos y marco el numero de Edward a una velocidad que temí que el aparato se acabará partiendo en dos. Por suerte, resistió a sus dedos.

Tensamente me dirigí a su lado. Si su visión era sobre Bella podía ser que me necesitaran como líder del clan o médico. 

Y no falle en mis suposiciones, porque unos instantes después de que Bella cogiera el teléfono, preguntó por mí. Alice me cedió el teléfono con una cara de piedra. Me giré de espaldas y me encamine hacia mi despacho en busca de intimidad para poder ayudar mejor a mi nueva hija. Luego hablaría con el resto de la familia si fuera necesario. No podía centrar toda mi atención en Bella y las reacciones de mi familia al mismo tiempo. Sobre todo con Rosalie cerca. 

\- Bella, soy Carlisle. ¿Qué pasa?- Saludé con voz suave y relajada para transmitirle confianza. Sabía que los médicos no eran su cosa preferida en el mundo, pero esperaba que confiara en mí. 

Pareció dudar unos instantes antes de intentar contestar. Al hacerlo, su voz sonó dubitativa y entrecortada. ¿Tenía vergüenza o temor de hablar conmigo? Me pase la mano por el pelo, repentinamente estresado por la idea. Afortunadamente, acabó su frase antes de que me impacientara más. 

\- Estoy un poco preocupada por Edward... ¿Pueden entrar los vampiros en estado de shock?

La sola idea de que mi compañero, mi primera creación y mi hijo pudiera estar gravemente herido casi hace que me caiga de rodillas. Nada podía paralizar a un vampiro excepto una herida o cuando los sentimientos nos sobrepasaban, algo muy extraño, porque solíamos controlarlos de una forma casi perfecta. Lo cual me hizo pensar que a Bella le pasaba algo que no me estaba contando si era el último caso. Si era el primero estaba listo para salir corriendo hacia mi Isla para ayudar, acabar con lo que fuera que le hubiera herido. No era partidario de la violencia, pero si algo ponía en peligro a mi familia, podía reconsiderar mis ideales.

\- ¿Está herido? – mi voz exigió antes de que pudiera suavizar el tono. Bella podría asustarse. 

\- No, no.- Respondió- Sólo... es efecto de la sorpresa.

No entendía nada. Pero al menos mi hijo parecía que no estaba herido, aunque siendo él me empezaba a resultar extraño que no hubiera arrebatado el móvil a Bella para contarme que pasaba. Odiaba esa costumbre de él y siempre le exigía que no lo hiciera pero sabía que le era complicado cuando las emociones por Bella le cegaban. Le mostré mi confusión a la espera de que me contara más detalles. Por suerte, no tuve que esperar mucho.

\- Creo... bueno, creo que... quizás... es que yo podría estar... —suspiro profundamente en busca de aire—. Tal vez esté embarazada.

Eso no era posible. Los vampiros no podíamos procrear entre nosotros, Esme y Rosalie lo habían intentado infinidad de veces y probando todos los métodos conocidos y por investigar. 

_ Entre nosotros.  _ Mi mente se encendió al percatarse del error. Bella era humana al fin y al cabo. Pensé en la biología de los humanos. Los hombres podían tener hijos hasta una edad increíblemente avanzada comparada con la de las mujeres cuando perdían su capacidad con la menopausia. 

Con ese razonamiento en mente, pensé en que tal vez nosotros, los hombres vampiros, si podíamos engendrar vida. El cuerpo de las mujeres necesitaban cambiar fisiológicamente para poder facilitar el crecimiento del feto, los vampiros no podían cambiar. En cambio tal vez nosotros podríamos solo crear vida con humanos. 

Nunca dejaría de descubrir cosas sobre nuestra especie, por lo visto. 

Me di cuenta de que llevaba unos instantes perdido entre mis pensamientos. Decidí interrogar a Bella para confirmar su embarazo. 

\- ¿Cuándo fue el primer día de tu último ciclo menstrual?- le pregunté suavemente pero con mi voz profesional para no intimidarla. 

\- Dieciséis días antes de la boda.- Hice el cálculo mental sin ser casi consciente mientras la otra parte de mi cerebro analizaba lo que iba a necesitar a partir de ahora para ayudar. 

-¿Cómo te sientes? 

-Extraña. Esto te va a sonar como una locura... Mira, sé que es demasiado pronto para esto. Quizás es que me he vuelto loca. Pero tengo sueños muy raros y tengo hambre a todas horas, y no quiero más que llorar, y vomitar y... y... te juro que algo se me ha movido justo ahora en el interior del cuerpo.

Quedé asombrado por el último dato, si Bella podía sentir al feto, ese había crecido a una velocidad anormal en tan poco tiempo. No era la forma humana en la que crecían. A menos que se tratara de un tumor, aunque los otros síntomas no me daban a pensar en esa idea. De todas formas iba a comprobarlo cuando llegaran a casa para no quedarme con las dudas. Añadí un ultrasonido a la lista de cosas necesarias. Tal vez una máquina de rx. 

Un suspiro de alivio hizo que dejara de lado mis teorías. Edward parecía haber reaccionado por fin. Cuando Bella me dijo que quería hablar con él, no hice gran ceremonia para despedirla, ya que necesitaba que llegaran lo antes posible a casa. 

-¿Eso es posible? —susurró Edward tan pronto como tuvo el móvil en la mano. 

\- Hace unos días te habría dicho que era imposible, pero ya no estoy tan seguro. Quiero que vengáis tan pronto a casa como podáis. Necesito obtener la máxima información posible dados los síntomas que describe Bella. No estoy seguro de que ese sea un embarazo normal. Quiero ver si el feto es viable. 

-¿Y Bella? 

\- También me asegurare de que este bien a lo largo del proceso, si desea continuar adelante y es seguro para ella. Pero necesito hablar antes con ella. No puedo decirte nada ahora, con tan pocos datos. Ahora solo necesito que lleguéis lo más pronto posible a casa. Puedes coger un jet privado si no encuentras billetes para volver con tan poco tiempo de antelación.

Colgué la llamada. Tan pronto como acabe de hablar con mi hijo, empecé a planear los pasos que quería seguir y cómo hacerlos más fáciles para Bella y la familia. El primero de todo sería preparar todo para su llegada. Llame a Esme para poder preparar una pequeña parte. Sus pasos resonaron por el pasillo a medida que se acercaba a paso humano. Yo, a gran velocidad recopile todos los libros que coleccionaba en la biblioteca sobre ginecología y embarazos. Hacía años que no me dedicaba a la ginecología exceptuando algunos casos de urgencia que me había encontrado recientemente. 

Esme abrió la puerta y entró sigilosamente dentro. Corrió a mi encuentro mientras analizaba mi mirada con preocupación. Frunció el ceño al ver los libros de ginecología que había esparcido por toda la superficie de la mesa. 

\- No puedo contarte con grandes detalles ahora, de aquí unos minutos lo hablaremos todos juntos. Pero Bella y Edward vuelven en las próximas horas. ¿Podrías asegurarte de que tenemos comida y todas las necesidades humanas que Bella pueda necesitar en su llegada?- Le pregunte mientras le daba un breve abrazo.

-Claro, pediré a Alice que me ayude. ¿Necesitamos algo especial?

No sabía qué responder. En su lugar cogí su mano y la lleve conmigo al comedor mientras llamaba a mis hijos para que se reunieran con nosotros. Cuantos antes lo supieran mejor. Y así podíamos tener más margen de tiempo para pensar y preparar todo. Esa no sería una noticia fácil para Rosalie y Esme. Esme quería a Bella tanto como yo y se alegraría por la noticia. Pero Rosalie podía odiarla todavía más al ver que ella tenía algo que ella siempre había querido desde su infancia y yo había arrebatado al transformarla.

Al llegar al comedor estaban todos allí reunidos sentados a lo largo del sofá y asientos extras. Esme y yo nos sentamos en una butaca de forma que pudiéramos vernos todas las caras. En un instante recorrí con la mirada todos los rostros de mis hijos y esposa analizando sus expresiones. Todos estaban serios (incluso Emmet algo extraño), pero Rosalie tenía una cara de impaciencia y molestia. Cada vez que Bella había necesitado nuestra ayuda Rosalie había reaccionado como si fuera la cosa más molesta del mundo. Ella había expresado su rechazo hacia Bella desde el primer instante que supo de su existencia. Alice estaba impaciente dando toquecitos con el pie al suelo. Decidí empezar por ella. 

\- Alice – llame su atención- ¿qué has visto?

\- No lo sé. Estaba pensando en la casa que Esme y yo estamos preparando para Bella cuando de repente vi que su futuro desaparecía. No desaparece del todo, pero se difumina poco a poco, como si su vida se estuviera agotando a cada segundo. ¿Está enferma? – con la última pregunta dirigió su mirada nerviosa hacia mí, suplicando con los ojos. 

Me prepare para contarles todo. 

\- Necesito que me escuchéis hasta el final. Sé que tendréis preguntas, intentaré responderlas pero aun me falta mucha información para estar seguro. Soy consciente de que esa noticia no es una fácil de dar y que puede afectarnos más a unos que otros. Pero necesito que me escuchéis y sobretodo no juzguéis antes de conocer toda la información que pueda daros. 

-Suéltalo ya, Carlisle. ¿Qué ha hecho esta vez Bella?- Rosalie soltó antes de que pudiera acabar mis advertencias. Le di una mirada de advertencia antes de que pudiera continuar.

-Como iba diciendo, Bella y Edward están de camino a casa y llegarán en las próximas horas. Necesito confirmarlo pero de momento parece ser que Bella podría estar embarazada. 

Antes de que pudiera seguir los gritos ahogados de sorpresa me interrumpieron. La cara de Rosalie era una perfecta piedra que no dejaba ver sus emociones aunque su posición tensa revelaba que no se alegraba por la noticia. Dejó escapar ‘’maldito chucho’’. Ella pensaba que el bebé era del amigo de Bella y no de Edward. Decidí acabar mi explicación. 

-Dejadme acabar. Probablemente estáis pensando algo que no es. El bebé es de Edward.

Más exclamaciones seguidas por un  _ ‘¿haz perdido la cabeza?’ _ de Rosalie quien estaba airada. 

-ROSALIE- Esme le reprendió a Rosalie- Deja que tu padre hable y trátalo con respeto. Él solo intenta ayudar a la familia y Bella es parte de ella, así que empieza a tratarla con respeto a ella también. 

Rose se sentó sin hacer ningún comentario más. A continuación les explique a la conclusión en la que había llegado mientras hablaba con Bella por teléfono. Mi teoría era que nosotros podíamos engendrar vida en humanos, ya que su cuerpo podía cambiar de forma mientras nosotros no podemos. Rápidamente, mis hijos y esposa se dieron cuenta de que no solo era posible, sino que además teníamos la prueba delante de nuestras narices. 

\- He estado analizando la situación y veo grandes posibilidades de que los vampiros podamos tener hijos. Hombres de nuestra especie con humanos para ser más concretos. El cuerpo femenino necesita hacer cambios físicos para poder gestar al feto. Pero incluso los hombres humanos pueden tener hijos hasta una edad muy avanzada, ya que ellos no necesitan cambiar para engendrar vida. Nosotros tampoco. 

Deje que asimilaran la información, vigilando especialmente las reacciones de Rosalie y Esme. 

\- Un momento. ¿Pensáis seguir con eso adelante? No puedo ver el futuro de Bella, es como si estuviera muerta. Tenéis que acabar con eso antes de que la mate. No puedo perderla.- Alice interrumpió nuestros pensamientos.

Suspire. No sabía qué hacer con ese punto. Es cierto que eso había pasado antes, sobre todo cuando Bella visitaba a sus amigos lobos en su reserva. Pero dudaba que eso fuera similar. Entonces se me ocurrió una idea al pensar en los lobos. 

\- Alice, tú no puedes ver a Bella cuando va a visitar a sus amigos lobos. Eso puede ser similar. He pensado que a lo mejor es una barrera de protección del propio feto. Sé que os asusta tener tan pocos detalles, a mí también. Es por eso que he ordenado a Bella y Edward que vengan inmediatamente a casa para poder ayudarlos. Lo poco que sabemos es que es un embarazo que avanza rápido y que Alice no puede ver su futuro por alguna razón que no podemos entender. Quiero realizar pruebas lo antes posible para poder tener una idea más exacta a que nos enfrentamos y si es un peligro para su madre. 

\- ¿Estás sugiriendo que vas a abortar al bebe? – Rosalie se levantó de su sitio a toda velocidad en cuento acabe de hablar con la furia marcando cada uno de sus rasgos. Acababa de sobrepasar su límite y ambos lo sabíamos pero no podía dejar ese punto sin aclarar cuando la vida de Bella a lo mejor colgaba de un hilo. 

\- Si pone en peligro la vida de Bella, nos veremos obligados a considerar esta opción, si. Pero deseo que eso no suceda. Esa idea me hace tan poca gracia como a ti. Pero es su decisión, Rosalie. Si ellos deciden que esa es la opción que quieren, como familia deberemos aceptarla y ayudarles. 

\- Como te atreves a sugerir…. No voy a aceptar eso de ninguna manera – Rosalie dejó de hablar a media frase y salió disparada hacia el cajón donde teníamos las llaves de los coches junto con sus documentos. Cogió la del suyo y sin dedicarnos una mirada a ninguno de nosotros, se fue. No valía la pena intentar retenerla, ella volvería cuando estuviera preparada. 

Había temido una reacción peor, pero era necesario tener todas las cartas sobre la mesa. Con todos informados de la situación, decidí dar punto final a esa reunión para que todos pudieran asimilar la noticia. Cada uno de nosotros se dispersó por la casa y alrededores. Jasper se fue al bosque. Solía hacer eso cuando nuestras propias emociones le abrumaban y necesitaba relajarse o distanciarse de ellas. Esme se fue a la cocina, murmurando sobre la comida que íbamos a necesitar para Bella. Alice la siguió unos segundos más tarde mientras hablaba de ropa premamá para su mejor amiga y ahora hermana. 

Yo subí de nuevo a mi despacho. Me marqué como objetivo dejar las cosas preparadas para Bella. Iba a necesitar suministros médicos fuera cual fuera la decisión que tomarán. Decidí trazar una lista de las posibles situaciones y trabajar desde allí. Tanto como si abortaban o seguían adelante, íbamos a necesitar material quirúrgico, así que me dirigí a comprarlo. No era extraño que yo comprara material médico ya que solía hacerlo para ayudar a los hospitales a los que iba a trabajar. Los pedí por internet y por envió exprés tardarían unas dos horas en llegar. Sabía que Bella odiaba los hospitales por su larga historia con ellos debido a su torpeza. Así que me limite a comprar una cama de hospital, una camilla y unos cuantos aparatos más. Solo los usaría en caso de necesidad. Me alegré de tener un enorme trastero encima del parking para nuestros coches que podía usar para guardar todo lo que no usara de momento. Usaría mi propio despacho para hacer una improvisada habitación de hospital. Fue tan sencillo como mover las estanterías y hacer espacio al lado del enorme ventanal. Las vistas al bosque eran preciosas e imaginaba que la propia Bella agradecería poder contemplarlas mientras estaba aquí. 

Ella probablemente iría a la habitación de Edward y en el comedor para estar con nosotros. Después de la boda, Esme y Alice habían puesto una cama de matrimonio en la habitación de Edward para que al volver, si Bella fuera humana, pudiera descansar tranquilamente. De todas formas nuestras habitaciones personales también tenían camas, aunque no la usábamos para dormir. 

Con esa parte cubierta, me dirigí a un terreno más delicado. Si ocurría alguna emergencia, Bella iba a necesitar sangre para poder hacer una transfusión. Sabía su grupo sanguíneo debido a cuando tuvimos que hacerle una después del ataque de James. Al tener licencia médica, yo podía comprar sangre con unos largos tramos burocráticos, que por suerte yo ya tenía hechos de una investigación médica anterior. Así que solo tuve que rellenar el papel de solicitud, avisar de que necesitaba e ir a recogerla en una hora al banco de sangre. Encargue las máximas unidades que se podían solicitar, siendo precavido. Si no la usábamos, podía usarlas para seguir con mi estudio de investigación y actualizarlo con nuevas técnicas. 

Satisfecho por el gran avance que había hecho con la preparación, baje escaleras abajo en busca de mi esposa. Por lo que había oído en su conversación con Alice ella iba a necesitar ir al supermercado a comprar comida para Bella y yo necesitaba ir a por la sangre. Podíamos aprovechar el viaje e ir juntos. Aunque cada uno tenía su propio coche y ambos disfrutamos conducir, siempre nos gustaba ir juntos si podíamos. Hice una pequeña parada en nuestra gran habitación para coger nuestros abrigos y guarde mis documentos en una cartera para poderlos llevar cómodamente lejos de la lluvia que iba a empezar a caer en los próximos minutos. 

Con ambos abrigos en mano, documentos necesarios y las llaves, fui en busca de Esme. No tuve que buscar mucho, solo seguir su característica olor por la casa. 

\- Cariño, necesito ir al banco de sangre. Necesito tener una reserva en casa para poder estar preparados ante cualquier imprevisto. Podemos ir juntos en coche y de paso vamos al supermercado a buscar lo que necesites para Bella. ¿Te parece bien?

-Claro. – Me respondió con una gran sonrisa y un beso en los labios. –Podemos ir con mi coche.- Cogió sus llaves del cajón en que estaban guardando las mías.

Gentilmente le ayude a ponerse el abrigo, aunque sabía de sobras que no lo necesitaba. Procuraba tener esos pequeños detalles con ella. Ella también lo hacía conmigo, a veces venía a buscarme al hospital a la hora del desayuno argumentando que su despistado esposo tenia la mania de olvidarlo en casa e íbamos a pasear.

Informe a Emmet y a Alice que en un par de horas llegaría el pedido que había encargado antes. Les indique que lo guardaran en el trastero encima del parking. Alice dijo que la ropa que había encargado para Bella también llegaría más o menos en el mismo momento que lo mío. Esperaba que no se hubiera pasado por el bien de Bella quien tenía una curiosa aversión a las compras, especialmente si ella no era la que pagaba. Le había costado aceptar la tarjeta de crédito Cullen que todos teníamos. 

Con nuestros abrigos puestos para seguir con las apariencias, fuimos cogidos de la mano al coche. Aunque la situación en sí era estresante y no sabíamos cómo serían las próximas horas, procuramos estar unidos. 

Esme condujo hasta el supermercado. No fuimos a el supermercado de Forks, si no que nos desviamos hacia la autovía que llevaba a Seattle. Teníamos que ir por ese camino igualmente para ir a buscar la sangre que necesitaba así que simplemente decidimos aprovechar el viaje de ida para detenernos en los grandes y típicos supermercados de carretera que abundaban por todo EEUU. 

Brevemente recordé cuando condujo por primera vez y lo feliz que fue al hacerlo mientras desafiaba todas las leyes machistas de aquella época. Me alegraba mucho ver los cambios que había habido a lo largo de los años en nuestra sociedad. Por su suave sonrisa que le iluminaba el rostro, Esme pensaba lo mismo en ese momento. 

Aún teníamos tiempo de sobra para ir al banco de sangre, así que podíamos ir tranquilamente. Aparcamos cerca de la entrada y bajamos a un paso humano al ver que había gente en el aparcamiento con todas las miradas hacia el lujoso coche de Esme. Cogidos de la mano nos dirigimos primero a buscar un carro para ir más cómodamente. Observando a las pocas personas que se encontraban en los pasillos, detecte que la calefacción debería estar puesta, porque parecían estar acalorados. Suavemente apreté la mano de Esme para que me mirase. 

\- Esas personas parecen que tienen bastante calor. Deberíamos sacarnos los abrigos para no llamar más la atención de lo que ya hacemos. – Añadí eso último al ver a una pareja que nos contemplaba con verdadera envidia mal disimulada. 

Frunciendo de ceño hacia la pareja, Esme se desabrocho el abrigo y lo dejó en la parte de los bebés en el carro. No estaba tan acostumbrada como yo a ser admirada y envidiada cada vez que se mostraba en público. Yo había tenido que aprender en el hospital que era inevitable. 

Para sacarla de sus pensamientos le di un beso en los labios, que correspondió rápidamente. 

\- Se que es estúpido, pero a veces me resulta confuso cuando la gente se nos queda mirando de esa manera…

-Lo sé cariño, a mí también me cuesta a veces. Pero no es algo que podamos controlar. ¿Qué te parece si compramos todo lo que necesitamos mientras ignoramos a todo humano con el que nos crucemos?- La mire con complicidad ante su mirada de sorpresa. No era habitual que yo sugiriera ignorar a los humanos. 

Con una sonrisa, me volvió a coger la mano y me dirigió hacia el pasillo de la leche. 

\- Recuerdo que cuando estaba embarazada, había alimentos que me parecían nauseabundos solo con olernos aunque antes fueran mis preferidos. Como no se con cuales le va a pasar a nuestra querida Bella, podríamos comprar varias opciones y dependiendo de lo que veamos que no le gusta o rechaza ir eliminando y probando. 

-Me parece una idea perfecta. Por mi parte, lo que sé es que los alimentos más fuertes o con olor más intensa son los que pueden ser rechazados más fácilmente. Así que propongo elegir lo más suave que podamos encontrar. - Añadí recordando a alguna de mis pacientes durante su embarazo. 

Con eso en mente, elegimos dos tipos de leches distintas y las colocamos en el carro. Tras media hora recorriendo los pasillos, debatiendo que llevarnos y que no, pagamos todo lo que habíamos comprado y lo llevamos al coche. Hacía tiempo que no iba a un supermercado y disfrute de la experiencia junto a Esme, a quien se le iban ocurriendo recetas con cada ingrediente nuevo que descubría. Tenía que admitir que yo no tenía tanta creatividad en la cocina a pesar de que alguna vez había cocinado para Bella y el resultado le fascinó hasta el punto de decir que me había equivocado de profesión al no ser cocinero. Con ese recuerdo haciéndome sonreír, salimos al exterior para ir al coche. Como adivine antes, estaba lloviendo. Por suerte eso nos permitió poder vaciar el carro a toda velocidad al no haber nadie en el aparcamiento mientras vigilamos que las cámaras de seguridad no nos vieran. 

-¿Cariño, puedo conducir yo ahora?- Esme se estaba dirigiendo hacia la puerta.

\- Claro, tú conoces mejor el camino para ir. – Me dio las llaves con un beso.

Encendí el motor y este obedeció en milésimas de segundo. Si había algo que nos gustara a los vampiros, eran los coches rápidos. 

\- ¿Que va a pasar a partir de ahora, Carlisle?- Me pregunto Esme una vez arrancado el motor, con una mirada de preocupación. 

-No lo sé. Estoy intentando cubrir todas las necesidades que podamos tener a nivel médico. Pero no tengo ni idea. Rosalie… Sabía que podía reaccionar mal, pero deseo que vuelva. 

\- Volverá. Siempre lo hace. Solo se ha ido para pensar y aclarar sus ideas. Eso no es fácil para ella. Tener hijos era su mayor deseo y al ser transformada, ese sueño se volvió algo imposible. 

Eso había pasado anteriormente. Rosalie se había ido otras veces, durante unos días o semanas cuando lo necesitaba. Sabía que lo hacía para no lastimarnos, pero realmente la echaba de menos. Necesitaba que nuestra relación creciera. Yo la quería mucho pero ella siempre había sido reticente a acercarse a mi. 

**\-------------------------------------------------**

**Rosalie POV (punto de vista):**

Adentre lentamente mi coche por el final del camino que conducía al espeso bosque para que las ruedas no se estropearan. Comprobé que no hubiera ningún humano a kilómetros de donde me encontraba. No escuche a ninguno, solo animales. Pero mi objetivo de venir aquí no era cazar. Hacía unos años había construido una pequeña y acogedora casa para mí en el medio de ese bosque. La usaba en momentos como ese en el que necesitaba estar sola. Nadie salvo Edward y Alice con sus dones, sabía de su existencia. Para que no revelaran nada le compre un coche a Edward hace unos años, aunque ahora usaba más su Volvo y a Alice la lleve muchas veces de compras. Ni tan solo Emmet conocía su existencia. Cuando divise la pequeña pero bonita construcción que yo había construido desde cero, aparque el coche en el pequeño cobertizo que tenía para resguardarlo de la lluvia. 

Los rayos de sol iluminaban el claro que rodeaba la casa, haciendo que mi piel brillara suavemente. Aunque la vista era preciosa y me hacía sentir orgullosa de que yo hubiera logrado construir toda esa casa yo sola, no deje de caminar hasta llegar al interior. Saque el collar que llevaba, una preciosa llave con delicadas formas intrincadas. Si la mirabas podrías pensar que era simplemente un collar, pero en realidad era la llave de mi casa. La había bañado en oro para que pareciera de diseño. Era bonita, me había encargado de modificar toda su horrible y sosa forma original decorandola con intrincadas líneas y dibujos inspirados en mi época de humana. Con cuidado abrí la puerta y desactive la alarma que había. En ese mismo instante saltó el mensaje de alerta en mi móvil. Nadie podía entrar aquí sin que yo me enterara. Ni tan solo un vampiro. 

Me dirigí mi habitación. No necesitaba dormir, pero en parte me hacía sentir que incluso yo podía tener una parte humana. En ese momento necesitaba pensar y relajarme después de la noticia que había recibido por parte de Carlisle. Necesitaba serenarme y reflexionar en qué significaba y cómo me afectaba a nivel psicológico o emocional. Así que saqué mi albornoz del armario, la ropa que usaría después y los productos que quería usar para bañarme. Alice tenia la mania de tener ropa por todos lados incluso su coche así que si alguna vez volvía a casa con un modelito diferente nadie sospechaba. Encendí el agua de la enorme bañera que ocupaba la mitad del baño. Como todas las casas Cullen, había elegido poner enormes ventanales en algunas habitaciones para poder ver el bosque. Yo podía ver el exterior, pero si alguien probara de mirar el interior no lo conseguiría ya que eran cristales especiales. Me quite la ropa rápidamente dejándola caer en el suelo sin preocuparme por ella. Puse sales aromáticas en el agua. Durante las cacerías en primavera o cuando hay flores, tengo la costumbre de recogerlas para hacer aceites y sales para aromatizar mis baños. Ciertamente el olor que tienen es muy relajante. También solía regalarlas al resto de la familia, cada miembro tenía una flor particular. 

Un poco más tranquila por el suave olor a flores silvestres que llenaba el baño, me permití analizar lo que sentía. 

Desde el segundo en que Bella apareció en nuestra vida, significó remover mi pasado como si fuera una bofetada de recuerdos. Todos los recuerdos felices, sueños y aspiraciones me golpearon como una bandera acusatoria de lo que nunca iba a conseguir al ser un vampiro. Eso hizo que me volviera a plantear al completo como estaba viviendo mi vida como ser inmortal. Tenía a Emmet y a una familia que adoraba. Tenía mis pequeños desacuerdos con Edward pero lo quería como a un hermano más. Admito que cuando Bella apareció perdí un poco la conexión que tenía con él antes, aquella que tanto nos había costado establecer. Eso me enfadaba al principio al ver los cambios que podía hacer una simple humana en tan poco tiempo. Pero cuando Bella fue a buscarlo a Italia, la acepte un poco más aunque no estaba de acuerdo con sus ideas al respecto de su deseo de convertirse en inmortal. Sabía que mi argumento era egoísta en parte pero me resultaba muy difícil debido al conflicto que yo tenía conmigo misma. 

No estaba en contra de que se uniera a nuestra familia. Para llegar a ser amigas o hermanas teníamos que dar el paso de conocernos. Ella me temía cada vez que me veía y yo no me sentía capaz de momento de intentarlo. Mi primer paso para darle la bienvenida a mi vida oficialmente fue ayudarla a prepararse para la boda y luego tocando la marcha nupcial para ella. Sé que podría pensar que lo hacía para Edward y en parte era así, pero principalmente era para ella. Una parte de mi pensaba que si se convertía en vampiro seriamos amigas tarde o temprano. Deseaba no envidiarla siempre y poder verla realmente. Poder adorarla como Alice, Carlisle, Esme y Emmet hacen. 

Y sin esperarlo, me volvía a sorprender de la forma más dolorosa posible. Mi gran sueño siempre ha sido ser madre. Después de convertir a Emmet lo intentamos de todas las formas posibles pero no funciono ninguna de ellas. Y ahora… ella lo era. Esa era la vez que se presentaba más conflicto en mí a causa de sus decisiones. Todavía no sabía qué pensaba ella de ello así que no podía juzgarla de antemano. Lo que sí sabía es que si abortaba a ese bebé no podría mirarla a la cara. Ante esta posibilidad tendría que plantearme irme de la familia durante una temporada al menos. Carlisle seria responsable indirectamente, al igual que Edward. Carlisle se vería obligado a matar a un bebé solo por el hecho de ser médico. 

Luego pensé en la teoría de Carlisle al decir que los humanos podían tener hijos con hombres de nuestra especie. Repasando mis conocimientos de medicina (tenía la carrera aunque nunca la había usado aparte de para hablar con Carlisle y ayudarle a mantenerse al día) vi que la teoría no era tan descabellada como había pensado en un principio. 

Estaba perdida entre mis pensamientos cuando escuche la vibración de mi móvil. Suspirando molestamente por la interrupción, alargue la mano para mirar quien era. 

Edward. La sorpresa me chocó de repente. Podía contar con los dedos de la mano las veces que Edward había reclamado mi ayuda. Normalmente acudía primero a Carlisle y Alice y Esme... Descolgué la llamada con curiosidad. Quería saber su punto de vista en todo eso. A lo mejor quería al bebé y yo me estaba comiendo la cabeza tontamente. 

-¿Rosalie? –la voz que menos esperaba escuchar empezó a hablar murmurando-. Soy Bella. Por favor, tienes que ayudarme.

Si antes ya estaba sorprendida ahora ya no sabía cómo describir como me sentía al respecto. Si fuera humana me habría caído de culo al suelo. Bella solía salir corriendo al verme. Y ahora me acababa de llamar. A mí. A espaldas de Edward por lo que parecía ya que no le oía cerca. No sabía qué contestar así que dejé que hablara. Recordé la sugerencia de Esme de que le diera una oportunidad a Bella y ser amable con ella. Incluso mi marido la adoraba. 

-Tienes que ayudarme. No puedo hablar mucho porque Edward volverá en cualquier momento pero necesito tu ayuda. Estoy embarazada y Edward quiere quitarme al bebé porque cree que me va a hacer daño. Sé que no soy tu persona preferida en el mundo y no tengo derecho a pedirte ayuda, pero quiero este bebe más que mi propia vida. Ayúdame a protegerlo, por favor. – Su voz entrecortada dijo a toda velocidad. Me alegré de ser un vampiro, no habría entendido nada de ser humana. 

Entendí de inmediato porque estaba susurrando y hablando tan rápido. Edward debería estar lejos en ese momento para no escucharla pero no sabía cuánto tiempo tenía. 

La furia me golpeo. Mi hermano y su sobreprotección hacia Bella siempre me habían resultado agotadora y no lo aguantaba. Ella merecía tomar sus propias decisiones y él no la dejaba en muchas ocasiones. Le había reñido más de una vez por eso pero no había tenido resultado. Pero esa una decisión diferente y me aseguraría de que se cumpliera. No solo por Bella o mi. Mi familia merecía un poco de felicidad al final de todo. Improvise un rápido plan. Luego lo perfeccionaría. 

-Te ayudare Bella. Pero debes entender que no será fácil. Entiendo tu miedo y te prometo que nadie va a arrebatarte a ese bebé. Vendré a buscaros en el aeropuerto y desde allí en adelante ya no te va a poder pasar nada. Que Edward no se entere de que hemos hablado o no voy a poder ayudarte. Adiós. 

Colgué la llamada sin esperar su respuesta. Edward podía volver en cualquier momento y eso enviaría al traste nuestros planes. 

Analice qué significaba lo que acababa de hacer. Iba a ir en contra de mi hermano para ayudar a su esposa. No a ella, a su bebé. Iba a salvar a ese bebé sin importar el precio. 

Iba a conseguir mi sueño más preciado (ser madre) gracias a la persona más inesperada. Probablemente eso afectaría a la familia, formando bandos. Pero sabía que lo solucionaríamos como siempre. 

Quizás no era imposible tener hijos.

**\---------------------------------------------**

**Carlisle POV (punto de vista):**

Puse la nevera con las unidades de sangre en el maletero del coche junto con las compras del supermercado. La había tapado de forma que el olor no se esparciera por todo el coche ya que Esme venia conmigo. Su control era casi perfecto, pero no quería arriesgarme. Como precaución extra abrí la parte superior de las ventanas del coche. El camino de vuelta sería mucho más rápido que el de ida, por lo que no tardaríamos más de 40 minutos. 

-¿Preparada para volver a casa?- Dije mientras entraba en el asiento de conductor. 

\- Claro. Siempre estoy lista para volver a nuestro hogar. Contigo y mis queridos hijos. 

Para poder llevar todo más cómodamente al interior de casa nos detuve delante de la puerta. Emmet y Alice se unieron a ayudarnos. En un par de segundos tenían todos los alimentos guardados en la cocina. Fui a mi despacho a guardar la sangre. La guarde en una nevera acristalada especial en el que tenías que introducir un código para abrirla. Obviamente eso no evitaría que uno de nosotros pudiera romper la nevera y beberse el contenido alegremente. Pero siempre era más práctico que guardarla en la nevera de la cocina. Además también había espacio para guardar las muestras de sangre y orina que iba a necesitar para examinar correctamente a Bella. Sabía de sobras que odiaba las agujas más que a nada pero sería necesario. 

Pase el resto de horas que quedaban para que llegaran leyendo libros de ginecología. Aunque sabía todo esos conocimientos de sobras nunca iba mal leer y repasar. Había añadido notas en los márgenes de los libros a lo largo de mis años como médico. Desgraciadamente no me iban a resultar muy útiles en ese caso ya que no conocía ningún caso de un embarazo entre un vampiro y humano. 

No me iba a bastar con escribir notas en los márgenes en ese caso. En su lugar decidí llenar una libreta con esa experiencia. Iba a preguntarle a Bella si estaba de acuerdo ya que se trataba de ella aunque conociéndola sabía que me diría que sí. 

Unos pasos se acercaron a mi despacho. Jasper. Abrí la puerta antes de que llegara en señal de bienvenida. Era mi hijo más callado y distante pero lo quería igual que los otros. 

-¿Carlisle, podemos hablar un segundo?

\- Claro, pasa. – Me aparte de la puerta para dejarle entrar. 

-Alice dice que llegarán en un par de horas al aeropuerto. A partir de ese momento todo futuro desaparece. 

-Bien. Vamos a buscarlos. Luego vemos que tenemos e improvisamos desde allí. No podemos rendirnos solo por el hecho de que Alice no vea nuestro futuro. 

\- ¿Crees que podría salir todo bien? Es una locura, ni siquiera pensaba que podríamos tener hijos, es mucho que asimilar- El rostro de Jasper expresaba preocupación. 

\- No puedo decir nada aun, pero ya sabes que siempre intento ser positivo. Todos estamos sorprendidos. 

Con esa pequeña conversación ambos salimos de mi despacho y nos encaminamos a buscar al resto de la familia para ir a buscar a Edward y Bella al aeropuerto. 

Esme, Alice y Emmet nos esperaban en el camino que conducía hacia donde estaban los coches preparados para salir. Esme y yo iríamos juntos y Alice, Jasper y Emmet irían juntos con su Porsche. 

Me detuve de golpe antes de entrar en el coche. Podía oír que un coche se aproximaba por el camino que conducía a nuestra casa. Olí en busca de identificar quien era el conductor. Rosalie. Parecía que había decidido volver antes de lo esperado. Intercambiamos miradas de sorpresa. 

En menos de un minuto, estaciono su coche delante de los nuestros. Corrió a los brazos de Emmet. Se había cambiado la ropa ya que al irse llevaba una blusa y pantalones negros y ahora iba con un conjunto distinto. Fruncí el ceño sin entender. Ella no se había ido con un bolso o algo similar. Pero podía tener ropa de repuesto en el coche. Debería ser eso. Alice tenía ropa por todos lados incluido en su coche.

-Lo siento cariño, necesitaba salir. La noticia me ha chocado. Sabes que ese tema me afecta mucho… Lo siento Carlisle. – Se giró para mirarme mientras se disculpaba. Su rostro parecía sincero. – ¿Puedo venir con vosotros a buscar a Bella? Quiero darle mi apoyo. 

Asentí con la cabeza. Por fin Rosalie mostraba sinceridad respeto a Bella. Su relación nunca había llegado a crecer. Era cordial, se limitaba en saludarse y hablar en los momentos estrictamente necesarios. Parecía que estaba a punto de cambiar. Me alegraba por eso. No quería nada más que mis hijos se llevaran bien. Especialmente ahora que Bella iba a ser una de nosotros al ser cambiada. 

Rosalie subió a mi coche sin decir una palabra más. Emmet la siguió. Ver a Emmet en mi coche era algo gracioso. El pobre al tener un gran tamaño que casi no cabía dentro. Su cabeza tocaba el techo. Esa posición sería incómoda por un humano pero no para nosotros. Cuando volviéramos iría en el coche de Alice que tenía más espacio para él. Durante el viaje en el coche no habíamos hablado, cada uno iba sumergido en sus propios pensamientos. Por muy extraño que fuera no era incomodo. 

En menos de media hora llegamos al aeropuerto. Eso significaba que teníamos unos quince minutos antes de que llegaran. Calcule que tardarían otros diez minutos en salir. Esme y yo paseamos por el exterior mientras Alice y Rosalie iban a comprar. Las escuche decir algo de las últimas tendencias de ropa premamá y lo cómodas que podían llegar a ser actualmente para las mujeres embarazadas comparada con la de su época. Esme sonrió de acuerdo divertida con la comparación. Si Rosalie y Alice se aliaban para comprar no había quien las parase. 

\- Creo que iré a comprar agua para Bella. Seguramente tendrá sed durante el camino. Tal vez también debería comprar algo de comida. Lo he olvidado al guardar las cosas en casa. – Dijo Esme al ver un supermercado pequeño a las afueras del aeropuerto. 

-Buena idea. Te acompaño, cariño. 

Fuimos cogidos de la mano. Era un supermercado típico de carretera, apto para reponer la gasolina y poder conseguir algunos aperitivos para seguir el camino. Nos dirigimos a las neveras que había en el fondo. Entre bebidas energéticas, zumos y otras bebidas que no identificaba, estaba el agua. Después fuimos a la zona de los aperitivos y nos decantamos por unos cruasanes pequeños de chocolate (a Bella le encantaban) y unas galletitas saladas. Pagamos todo y fuimos a dejarlo en el coche. La suerte es que ya no llovía aunque el cielo estaba cubierto por grandes nubes. 

No había muchos coches a esa hora. El coche de Alice y el mío estaban aparcados juntos. Lo habíamos aparcado en una zona algo apartada para no llamar tanto la atención. Siempre procuramos pasar desapercibidos pero con los coches no era tarea sencilla. Los humanos solían sentirse atraídos, llegando a formas círculos a su alrededor para admirarlos. 

Rosalie y Alice se nos unieron para dejar las compras en el maletero de su coche. Era ropa premamá para que Bella estuviera más cómoda. Fue entonces cuando la breve conversación sobre tendencias de ese tipo de ropa cobró sentido. Aunque Emmet se había ofrecido a dejarle sus grandes sudaderas, Alice lo había considerado una falta de respeto hacia la moda. 

Emmet y Jasper habían encontrado un lugar para esperar a Bella y Edward, apartado de la vista de los curiosos humanos. Para encontrarnos Edward iba a tener que usar sus habilidades. Cosa sencilla para todos nosotros. Solo bastaba con oler y escuchar y en su caso se añadía su don. 

Para aparentar normalidad nos sentamos en las filas de sillones que cubrían la pared de madera. No pasaba ningún humano en ese momento pero nos habíamos acostumbrado a disimular. Incluso lo hacíamos en casa. 

El avión de Edward aterrizó sin problemas. Podía oír la conversación tranquila entre ambos pilotos, quienes hablaban sobre viajes que harían por navidades con sus familias mientras recogían sus pertenencias en la cabina listos para salir. Podía oler a Edward y Bella en el avión. Sus aromas eran limpias sin signo de que nada fuera mal. Si me concentraba un poco más podía llegar a escuchar el corazón de Bella entre los de los otros humanos. 

_’’Edward, os esperamos aquí. Estamos todos listos para ayudaros. Todo va a ir bien’’._ Solía comunicarme con Edward mentalmente, por lo que podía escuchar mis pensamientos a largas distancias. Repasé mentalmente todo lo que había preparado para su llegada con ánimo de tranquilizarlo. Pareció funcionar ya que le oí hablar con Bella, al parecer la estaba despertando. Dormir sería beneficioso para ella, así que aprobé que lo hiciera durante el viaje. 

No tardaron mucho más en salir. Edward relleno a toda velocidad el cuestionario que le dieron para evaluar el servicio. Esperaba que nadie le viera. Centre mi atención en Bella. Parecía nerviosa. Era normal, en unas pocas horas se había enterado que estaba embarazada de nada más ni nada menos que de un vampiro. Ella estaría emocionada también por volver a ver a Alice quien no solo era su amiga si no que ahora era también su hermana. Esperaba que también estuviera contenta de vernos al resto aunque no sabia como se sentira por mi con su aversión a los hospitales y todo lo relacionado con ellos. ‘’ _ Calmate, Carlisle. Ella ha buscado tu ayuda muchas veces antes’’  _ Me dije mentalmente

\- Ella está nerviosa y trata de ocultarle sus sentimientos a Edward por lo que puedo sentir.- Murmuró Jasper mientras analizaba sus emociones. Su don siempre me ha resultado fascinante. Sería realmente útil para poder ayudar a mis pacientes. A veces se ponían nerviosos con los procedimientos y siempre intentaba calmarlos lo más posible aunque no siempre lo conseguía. 

\- No veo nada. Es como mirar una televisión que no recibe señal. – Alice dijo molesta. Sin necesitar el don de Jasper podía hacerme la idea de cuándo le molestaba. 

Bella y Edward salieron por fin, este último empujando un carro con todas sus maletas tratando de parecer más humano. Cuando llegaron donde estábamos pudimos verlos realmente. Habíamos hablado por teléfono pero vernos era totalmente distinto. Bella tenía aspecto cansado a pesar de haber dormido en el avión. Edward parecía extremadamente tenso y preocupado. Siempre que Bella había estado en peligro había reaccionado así pero esa vez era diferente. Se sentía culpable. Debí de haberlo imaginado. Él se sentía culpable la mayoría de veces en las que Bella estaba en peligro directamente o indirectamente por su culpa. Pero él no parecía en absoluto feliz por ser padre. Sabía que le gustaban los niños y que secretamente le gustaría ser padre. Le había visto jugar con niños en el hospital y disfrutar con ello. 

La visión de Bella provocó que se cortaran mis pensamientos para centrar mi atención en ella. Sus ojos recorrieron ansiosamente nuestros rostros como si buscara algo o a alguien. Parecía una niña que había perdido a sus padres o algo que le importaba. Sentí que tenía que consolarla de alguna manera, darle el apoyo que parecía buscar desesperadamente con sus ojos. Me prepare para moverme hacia ella cuando lo que pasó a continuación me frenó de golpe preso por la sorpresa. 

Los ojos de Bella contactaron con los de Rosalie, quien estaba a mi derecha. Fue cuando Rosalie sonrió cálidamente en su dirección cuando frene de golpe mi intención de acercarme a Bella. Rosalie nunca había sonreído a Bella y ciertamente no con esa calidez que pocas veces había visto. Aquí estaba pasando algo que ninguno de nosotros sabíamos aún. Pero nuestra sorpresa creció todavía más al ver a Bella arrancar a correr a gran velocidad en dirección a Rosalie, soltando la mano de Edward bruscamente. Bella fue recibida a los brazos de Rosalie con un abrazo que no esperaba ver. No era un solo abrazo parecía que Rosalie la estaba protegiendo. Sus piernas tensas listas para salir corriendo eran una prueba de eso. 

\- Todo va a estar bien a partir de ahora. Os protegeré al bebé y a ti con mi vida si es necesario. Estamos juntas en eso.

Si antes ya estábamos sorprendidos ahora no dábamos crédito ante esa alianza inesperada. Edward gruño lo suficiente bajo como para que Bella no le escuchara. Fije mi mirada a la de él con una clara advertencia escrita. 

‘ _ Ni se te ocurra hacer algo, hijo. Lo resolveremos en casa. Aquí no es el lugar. Y ciertamente necesitamos hablar al respeto. Todavía no sabemos nada del feto y cómo podría afectar a Bella. No saquemos conclusiones precipitadas. Ahora relájate, Bella podría asustarse y no queremos eso _ ’ Le grite prácticamente mentalmente anticipando que le iba a arrancar la cabeza a Rosalie. 

Asintió con la cabeza en dirección a mí indicando que me había entendido. Relajo la posición pero siguió atentamente los movimientos de su hermana. Era mejor eso que verlos pelear. 

Bella, después de analizar nuestras miradas en busca de peligro, fue a abrazar a Esme. No íbamos a hacerle daño si eso es lo que temía. Y ciertamente no en un aeropuerto lleno de humanos y cámaras de seguridad. 

\- Esme, muchísimas gracias por la Isla. Ha sido maravilloso estar allí. No tengo palabras para expresar lo feliz que me has hecho al dejárnosla.- La voz suave de Bella sonó llena de agradecimiento sincero. 

Yo había comprado esa Isla a Esme nombrandola así en su honor. Fue un gran día cuando se la regale y lo recordaba como una de las noches más felices junto nuestra boda. Cuando pensé en la felicidad que nos había dado pensé que sería el regalo perfecto para Bella y Edward. No había fallado por lo visto. Esme se mostró de acuerdo y solo tuvimos que ir para arreglar un par de cosas. Me moría de ganas de que me contara qué era lo que le había gustado más de su luna de miel. Esperaba que hubieran disfrutado de algo más que la cama. 

\- Me alegra que te gustara, pensé que sería el regalo ideal. Sin duda quiero que me cuentes todo al llegar a casa. Y felicidades por el bebé, seremos muy felices con él. - Le contestó mi esposa con un guiño de ojos. 

Hasta ese momento no había pensado en cómo sería tener un bebé correteando en nuestra casa. Bloquee mi mente a Edward mientras me lo imaginaba. Traería mucha felicidad en nuestras vidas. A lo mejor Bella era quien nos diera esa felicidad. Desde su llegada a nuestras vidas nos había cambiado y ayudado a ser felices. Especialmente a Edward y a Alice. Estaba eternamente agradecido con ella. 

A continuación Bella se dirigió hacia mí. Me emociono la idea de ver que no salía corriendo. No lo había hecho antes pero esa situación era distinta. Como no quería asustarla me acerque lentamente y gentilmente la abrace. Su cuerpo era mucho más pequeño que el mío. Me recordaba a Esme como humana. Sentí que debajo de la chaqueta que llevaba estaba tensa. No quería que ella se sintiera tensa conmigo así que pensé en cómo hacer que volviera a confiar plenamente en mí. Decidí usar mi mejor calidad: las palabras. Ser honesto con ella y todos los humanos (sin desvelar mis secretos para ponerlos en peligro) siempre había sido la mejor manera de conectar. 

\- Me alegra mucho tenerte de vuelta, Bella. Me gustaría que confiaras en mí. Prometo no hacer nada sin que des tu autorización antes. Obligarte a hacer algo en contra de tu voluntad nunca ha sido mi deseo. Pero me gustaría poder ver qué es lo que tenemos entre manos lo más rápido posible para poder ayudarte de la mejor forma que sé.

Había sido sincero con todo lo que le había dicho. Odiaba mentir y guardar secretos y ella lo sabía. Su cuerpo se relajó bajo mis brazos. Sonreí satisfecho. Ese era nuestro primer paso importante si tenía intención de ayudarla y cuidarla. Me devolvió una pequeña sonrisa y finalmente sus ojos contactaron con los míos. Iba a confiar en mí. 

Emmet la alzó suavemente mientras bromeaba con ella. Cuando esos dos se juntaban dejaban salir su parte más infantil y divertida. Emmet era como un niño de dos metros. Él era quien nos alegraba el día con sus ocurrencias. Incluso Rosalie y Jasper se unían a sus planes. 

Las bromas se acabaron en el segundo en que Bella se percató de que Alice no le había dicho nada. Ella siempre era la primera en acercarse a ella. Supuse que estaba relacionado con las visiones o la falta de ellas. Alice cuando su don le fallaba se sentía perdida. Lo usaba instintivamente y cuando fallaba es como si una parte importante de ella faltara. Sin que Bella tuviera que preguntar, Alice le explico lo que le pasaba. 

\-  No puedo ver tu futuro. Cuando te llame fue porque tu futuro había empezado a difuminarse, pero ahora ya no veo completamente nada. Me da dolor de cabeza, por increíble que parezca, ya que nosotros no podemos enfermar. Y mirando el futuro de los demás es como ver una pantalla de la TV sin que la antena reciba la señal. Y ahora que te tengo cerca el dolor es casi insoportable. Lo siento, parece que no voy a poder estar muy cerca de ti.

Edward se había mantenido callado durante todo ese tiempo pero ahora dio un paso al frente después de leer la mente de Alice. 

\- Debemos acabar con eso ya, Carlisle. Es evidente que algo no va bien y va a condenarnos para siempre. Alice ya no puede ver nuestro futuro con claridad por culpa de esa  _ cosa _ . Vámonos a casa. 

Rosalie rodeo a Bella protectoramente lista para correr si era necesario. Fulminó a su hermano con la mirada. Iban a discutir. Y mejor no ponerse en el medio hasta que acabaran. 

\- Ni lo sueñes, Edward. Bella está conmigo. Tendrás que pasar por mí antes. No tienes derecho en decidir sobre su vida. Ni ahora ni nunca. Y solo es un bebé. Deberías alegrarte de ese milagro, porque vas a ser padre. 

Estuve de acuerdo con Rosalie en un punto. Bella era libre de decidir por ella mismo sin que ninguno de nosotros intercediera. Edward necesitaba aprender eso. Esperaba que esa fuera la oportunidad para que lo aprendiera. Y Rosalie luchaba especialmente para que otras mujeres pudieran decidir ya que su vida humana había acabado cuando unos malnacidos decidieron por ella sin importarle su vida e integridad. 

Lo que no podía tolerar es que ambos se estuvieran gruñendo y mirándose de esa manera tan poco ‘’humana’’ en medio de un aeropuerto con el riesgo de que sospecharan. La propia Bella se estaba asustando, podía escucharlo. 

Fue cuando Edward gruñó sonoramente que decidí acabar con esa estúpida discusión. 

\- ¡Suficiente! Ese no es el lugar para tener ese comportamiento. Nos vamos a casa, donde nos calmaremos y hablaremos con tranquilidad después de comprobar el estado de Bella. Rosalie y Bella conmigo y Esme. Edward, Alice, Jasper y Emmet vais en el otro coche. Al llegar a casa os quiero a todos relajados o no entrareis. Vámonos. – Mi voz enfadada los hizo retroceder mientras me miraban sorprendidos ante mi regaño. Separar a Rosalie y Edward era la mejor solución.

El corazón acelerado de Bella me hizo mirar en su dirección. Sorpresa y miedo marcaban sus suaves rasgos. Lo último que quería era asustarla y parecía que lo acababa de conseguir. Me reñí a mi mismo por ser tan brusco delante de ella. Luego me disculparía de forma apropiada con ella. Le transmití tranquilidad con mi mirada intentando hacerle ver que no estaba enfadado con ella. 

Rosalie y Bella empezaron a encaminarse hacia el coche, por lo que Esme y yo nos unimos. Aproveche ese momento en que Edward no estaba centrado en mis pensamientos para observar a Bella. Parecía tener una ligera dificultad para caminar aunque un humano no lo hubiera notado. Otra ventaja de ser un vampiro. Podía ver cosas que los humanos no. Bella parecía cansada (podía ser por el estrés del viaje y con la propia noticia). Ella se estaba concentrando en caminar sin tropezar por lo que podía ver a pesar de que la cogeríamos al vuelo antes de que llegara a tocar el suelo. Ella siempre ha demostrado ser muy independiente y saber cuidarse a sí misma aunque la torpeza jugará en su contra. La admiraba por eso. 

Dejamos que Alice y el resto se fueran unos minutos antes para darles distancia. Eso no solo ayudaría a Alice con su problema con las visiones. También ayudaría a que se calmaran antes de llegar a casa. 

Rosalie abrió la puerta trasera para Bella antes de que pudiera hacerlo yo. Cruzó a velocidad vampírica el coche para entrar por la otra parte al lado de Bella. Me alegré de aparcar en un punto muerto respeto a las cámaras ya que la columna tapaba la vista. 

Esme y yo entramos a velocidad humana. Ese parecía un buen momento para disculparme con Bella por asustarla antes. Nos giramos para poder ver su cara. 

\- Siento haberte asustado antes, no era mi intención. Solo me ha asustado que algún humano pudiera ver a mis hijos comportarse de esa manera, ya que podrían saltar las alarmas. No te he felicitado aún por tu embarazo, aunque como te he dicho antes no quiero avanzar acontecimientos sin saber exactamente qué es lo que estamos tratando. Me temo que no es un embarazo normal a juzgar por tú avanzado estado y no sé si es peligroso para tu salud. Lo que sí puedo decirte es bienvenida a la familia oficialmente, aunque para mí ya eras una hija más desde hace bastante tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado mucho de nuestro regalo.

Me sonrió suavemente. Apartó un trozo de cabello que tocaba su frente antes de contestar.

\- Si, ha estado un regalo perfecto. Creo que eres el único que regala una isla entera a su esposa. Me encantaría que me explicarais cosas de Brasil, lo poco que vi me llamó mucho la atención. Tú también eres un padre para mi desde hace mucho, gracias por aceptarme en tu familia. Y acepto tu ayuda encantada.

Me sentí repentinamente aliviado sin saber que estaba nervioso antes. Que Bella aceptara mi ayuda significaba más de lo que yo podía expresar con palabras. Le cogí la mano suavemente y se la acaricie mientras le agradeció silenciosamente. Era maravilloso ver como una persona podía cambiar tu vida tan rápido. 

Satisfecho por el avance que habíamos tenido en tan poco tiempo empecé el camino a casa. Aproveche las ventajas de ser vampiro para conducir y recopilar información del estado de Bella. 

Al ver lo cansada que parecía estar mientras miraba ausentemente por la ventana sumida en sus pensamientos, debatí si era mejor dejar que durmiera unas horas y luego proceder a hacer todas las pruebas que yo quería. No me gustaba especialmente esa idea porque estaba ansioso por tener más información y algo con lo que trabajar. Si no podía hacer las pruebas al llegar a casa trataría de aclarar las cosas con Edward y obtener su punto de vista. Esa idea ahora parecía mejor. Además trataría de calmarlo. Teníamos que evitar que esas situaciones entre Rose y Edward se repitieran y más enfrente de Bella. 

Estacione mi coche enfrente de la puerta de entrada para evitar que Bella caminara más de lo necesario. Después de apagar el motor salí del coche para abrir la puerta a Bella. Le ofrecí mi mano para ayudarla a salir. Al contrario de lo esperaba, no rechazó mi ayuda. Normalmente la rechazaba e intentaba hacer las cosas por sí misma. Me preocupe al ver que estaba más débil de lo que parecía antes. 

Se tambaleo al salir, mareada. La sostuve más fuerte para evitar que se cayera. Me pregunté si había comido algo en las últimas horas. Mientras Esme se avanzaba a nosotros para llenar el sofá de almohadas, Rose y yo ayudamos a Bella poco a poco a entrar, adaptándonos a su paso. Dejamos suavemente a Bella en el sofá rodeada de almohadas para que estuviera cómoda. Se sonrojo al ver la atención que le dedicamos. ¡Esa era Bella! 

No sabía qué hacer a continuación, odiaba sentirme indeciso. Decidí hablar con ella para tomar la decisión final.

\- Bella.- Llamé su atención notando que la preocupación se filtraba en mi voz antes de controlarla. 

Me acerque a ella y me puse a la misma altura mirándola a los ojos directamente. Había aprendido que la comunicación era vital entre pacientes y médicos. Y una parte muy importante para comunicarte correctamente era contactar con los ojos de quien te está hablando. Le cogí la mano suavemente. Estaba fría. No era muy preocupante de momento pero vigilaría su temperatura más de cerca. Podía sentir su pulso debajo de mis dedos. Inconscientemente deje que mi parte médica hiciera un rápido análisis. Levante una barrera en mi cerebro por si Edward estaba cerca y podía leer mis pensamientos. En los largos años de convivencia me había visto obligado a buscar la forma de bloquear mi cerebro para él. 

\- Estoy bien. Solo creo que estoy cansada del viaje. Realmente son muchas horas de trayecto, aunque el avión ha sido magnífico. – Bella apretó mi mano tratando de dar énfasis a sus palabras. Si fuera humano me la hubiera creído pero para su mala suerte yo no lo era. 

Necesitaba aclararle que iba a necesitar su ayuda para tratarla. Ahora era tan buen momento como cualquier otro para aclarar ese punto. Bella parecía ser del tipo de paciente que creía que molestaba al médico y personal sanitario al necesitar ayuda. Iba a encargarme de sacarle esos pensamientos en los próximos días. Ocultar información podría perjudicar a la larga ya que si yo no llegara a enterarme de que algo ocurría podía volverse grave. 

\- No, Bella. No intentes engañarme. Soy médico también, puedo ver que no solo estás cansada por el viaje. –Mantuve mi voz suave aunque la estaba regañando. - Me gustaría pedirte un favor. Me ayudaras si me cuentas tus síntomas. Ambos ganamos con eso ya que si tú me ayudas, yo puedo curarte. Confía en mí y no escondas nada. No te haces ningún favor ni a ti misma ni a tu bebé si no me explicas lo que pasa y no puedo ver.

La comprensión llegó a sus ojos. Asintió con la cabeza un par de veces para mostrarse de acuerdo. 

Escuche el coche de Alice entrar en el camino de entrada. Parecían calmados por la conversación tranquila que tenían entre ellos. Necesitaba hablar con todos sobre nuestro comportamiento. Decidí que Bella podría aprovechar algunas horas para descansar y así estar más preparada para las pruebas que quería realizarle. No sería buena idea hacerlas ahora viendo su cansancio. Edward aparco mi coche junto a los demás y guardó la llave en su sitio. 

Me puse de pie después de acariciar la mano de Bella, darle una mirada a Rosalie y decirle que podía ir a descansar donde quisiera. Rosalie invito a que la humana fuera a dormir a su habitación. Me gustaba ver que se podían llegar a llevar bien. Si había algo positivo de esa situación era la alianza formada entre ellas dos. 

Cuando Bella y Rosalie subieron arriba, mis hijos entraron en el comedor. 

\- Carlisle, quería pedirte disculpas. Los pensamientos de Rosalie eran tan egoístas en ese momento… - Edward murmuró lo suficiente bajo como para que la propia Rosalie no lo escuchara. Añadió con furia – Lo siguen siendo ahora. Ella solo quiere al bebe, no le importa la vida de Bella lo más mínimo. 

Eso parecía tener sentido. Rosalie quería ser madre, lo cual hacía posible que su deseo la cegara. Pero no es que pudiera hacer nada ahora mismo y no sin tener pruebas suficientes de que era cierto. Mantendría mi atención en ella también. 

\- Acepto tus disculpas. Me encargaré de hablar con Rose también. Me gustaría hablar contigo sobre Bella lo antes posible, si te parece bien y estás preparado. Mañana quiero hacerle pruebas para asegurarnos de que todo está bien. 

\- ¿Qué clase de pruebas tienes en mente?- Pregunto Jasper. Parecía pensativo. 

Ah, claro. Mi hijo había pensado más rápido que yo. Estaba tan centrado en Bella que no he pensado cómo podría afectar al resto de la familia el tema de las pruebas. 

\- Una de ellas es un análisis de sangre. Si crees que no te puedes controlar o no te sientes seguro eres más que libre de irte durante el tiempo que tarde en hacerla. El resto de vosotros también estáis invitados a uniros. Soy consciente de que no es sencillo para vosotros. 

Asintieron con la cabeza mientras Jasper me mandaba a través de su don ondas de gratitud. Sonreí en su dirección. 

\- Bien. Aparte de eso está todo preparado. Todos sois libres de iros cuando lo necesitéis así como también a hablar conmigo si lo necesitáis o tenéis dudas. 

Hablamos un poco más sobre temas más triviales mientras Bella dormía arriba. Edward y yo hablaríamos antes de las pruebas de Bella. Se había ido a cazar cerca de casa para estar listo. No iba a separarse de Bella en un buen tiempo.

Fui a pasar unas horas ayudando a Esme a construir la casa de Edward y Bella. Una gran parte de mi estaba ocupado pensando en Bella y lo que podrían revelar las pruebas. En unas horas tendríamos las cosas más claras. Solo esperaba que fueran positivas. 


	4. Las pruebas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el capitulo anterior…
> 
> Retrocedimos en el tiempo para conocer el punto de vista de Carlisle y de paso las reacciones de la familia Cullen ante la noticia del embarazo de Bella. 
> 
> También hicimos un pequeño viaje con Rosalie para conocer su casa secreta y como le ha afectado desde el momento en que Bella llegó a la familia. De paso conocemos su punto de vista al recibir esa llamada desesperada de Bella. Y tenemos un punto de esperanza desde ella. El resto de la familia todavía está sin respuestas y sin saber qué pensar, pero poco a poco veremos cómo van tomando bandos. 
> 
> Y finalmente vemos los primeros preparativos para la llegada de Edward y Bella. Como lectora de los libros siempre me había preguntado cómo habían conseguido todo el material médico y aquí he querido plasmar mis ideas tomando algunos puntos del libro como referencia (Jacob nos menciona que Carlisle había comprado la sangre para Bella, por ejemplo).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Escribid comentarios y opiniones, queridos lectores! ¡Me animan mucho para escribir!

**Rosalie POV:**

Bella se quedó dormida prácticamente con solo tocar la almohada. Podía ver como el estrés de las últimas horas había hecho mella en ella. Esperaba que unas horas de sueño hicieran que su estado general mejorará. Por lo menos deseaba que sus ojeras y la debilidad que había demostrado al caminar en el aeropuerto desaparecieran. Iba a ayudarnos si queríamos que su bebé pudiera seguir creciendo en su interior. Trate de separar los pensamientos egoístas que circulaban por mi mente para que Edward no los escuchara y complicara las cosas. Por suerte en todos esos años que habíamos convivido habían servido para crear barreras para que no leyera los que no quería. 

Podría pasarme las horas mirando a Bella mientras me aseguraba que nadie se aproximaba, sin embargo, empecé un nuevo dibujo sentada al otro lado de la cama. Emmet estaba jugando a un videojuego en el piso de abajo. Una idea cruzó en mi mente de repente haciéndome sentir inspirada. Esme y Alice estaban construyendo una casa para Bella y Edward, pero yo podía aportar mi granito de arena al crear una habitación para el bebé. Empecé a trazar líneas en el grueso papel plasmando una idea general aunque sabía que mi dibujo sufriría cambios a medida que más ideas fueran apareciendo. Unas tres horas más tarde tenía unas cinco ideas claras y listas para ser construidas. Me pregunté si a Bella le gustarían, luego se lo enseñaría. Trate de imaginarme sus reacciones. A ella no le gustaban las sorpresas pero al tratarse de su bebé puede que yo consiguiera que le hiciera ilusión. 

Los pasos de Carlisle y Esme subiendo la escalera me distrajeron de mis fantasías haciendo que me pusiera alerta a medida que sus pasos se acercaban a mi habitación. A toda velocidad guarde el cuaderno con los esbozos en un cajón de la mesita de noche, me aparté el pelo de la cara de un manotazo y me senté más cerca de Bella, fingiendo tranquilidad mientras la protegía lista para correr. Estaban conversando sobre algunos materiales que necesitaban para construir el comedor de la casa y como en Esme se había ensuciado entre risas. Esme fue a su habitación entre risas a cambiarse de ropa mientras los pasos de Carlisle se dirigieron hacia donde estábamos nosotras. Él sabía de sobra que yo le podía oír y oler por lo que no tenía que fingir tocar la puerta para entrar. Igualmente, mostrando sus modales golpeó suavemente la puerta para pedir permiso para entrar asegurándose de que Bella no se despertaba. 

\- Rosalie, me gustaría hablar contigo un segundo. Como imagino que no quieres separarte de Bella, ¿Puedo entrar?- Dijo entreabriendo la puerta y asomando la cabeza. 

Asentí con la cabeza después de examinar su rostro y ver sinceridad y tranquilidad en sus facciones, sin rastro de que él estuviera planeando nada a mis espaldas. 

Fue la única señal que pareció necesitar ya que entró sigilosamente para no despertar a la humana tumbada en mi cama. Se sentó en uno de los grandes sillones al lado de la cama, sin apartarme de Bella, encare mi cuerpo en su dirección con las piernas entrecruzadas en un gesto tranquilo. Casi parecía que esa fuera una de nuestras conversaciones habituales y mundanas. Su rostro serio me dijo que esa no sería una de esas ocasiones en las que hablábamos tranquilamente. Él no estaba aquí solo como padre y líder de nuestro aquelarre sino que estaba también como médico. Carlisle no necesitaba ponerse una bata blanca para que nos diéramos cuenta cuando estaba pensando con su parte más médica, solo necesitaba poner sus facciones serias y concentradas. 

-Me alegra ver que al menos está durmiendo bien- Dijo mientras miraba a Bella atentamente desde la silla. Él estaba recopilando datos con solo mirar y escuchar. Una gran ventaja de ser vampiro era los sentidos sobrenaturales. Y él era médico, eso lo hacía automáticamente. Aun así, su gesto era cariñoso y lleno de amor hacia ella. Él la quería como una hija más.’’ _ Y a lo mejor iba arrebatarsela’’ _ añadí mentalmente sintiéndome culpable. 

Bella pareció superar su examen por el momento cuando Carlisle centró su atención en mí. Conecte con sus ojos dorados tratando de descifrar por que quería hablar conmigo. Por suerte, no me hizo esperar mucho. 

\- Debo confesar que estoy sorprendido. Nunca te imagine protegiendo a Bella voluntariamente. Y especialmente dejarla dormir en tu habitación bajo tu cuidado. 

\- Puedo sorprender a veces. –Le dije en broma mientras giñaba el ojo. Decidí ser sincera con él- No la odio, Carlisle. No he sido la mejor persona con ella pero realmente pienso que puedo quererla como hermana, lo estoy intentando. Desde que la hemos conocido me ha hecho recordar y plantearme muchas cosas. No te doy la culpa por transformarme y en parte te lo agradezco ya que así he conocido a mi Emmet. Me doy cuenta ahora, merecemos y podemos ser felices. Ese niño nos hará mucho más felices que nunca. Esme y yo podremos tener lo que siempre hemos querido indirectamente, ser madres de alguna forma u otra. Ella su madre y yo su tía…Serás abuelo ¿No te alegras? Hasta ahora creíamos que era imposible y míranos, tenemos un milagro delante de nosotros. 

Carlisle se tomó unos instantes para reflexionar sobre mis palabras. No era habitual que yo fuera tan directa y sincera. Siempre había sido muy cerrada e independiente en el sentido de pedir ayuda o sincerarme. Obviamente mi hermano lector de mentes no estaba incluido en eso, ya que él conocía mis pensamientos al instante aunque procuraba evitar leerlos. Aun así, Edward había hablado muchas veces conmigo aliviando mis preocupaciones o incomodidades. Echaba de menos esas conversaciones cosa que a mi orgullo le costaba admitir.

\- Obviamente la idea de tener nietos es una que me emociona. Pero no puedo negar que estoy algo asustado. Nunca hemos visto u oído algo similar. Me gustaría tener información lo más pronto posible. Seguramente así estaremos más tranquilos al conocer nuevos datos y esa tensión que hay en casa desaparecería. Por eso tengo que pedirte que me ayudes en eso. Sé que probablemente quieras proteger a Bella y al feto. No quiero y odiaría pelear contigo. Pero si quiero ayudar a Bella necesito por lo menos examinarla una vez. Si ella está de acuerdo puedes estar con nosotros mientras tanto, para asegurarte de que no haga nada. Pero te prometo que nunca haría nada en contra de la voluntad de Bella. Esto violaría mí promesa como médico. Por favor, Rose, confía en mí. Sé que nunca hemos sido tan cercanos como con Edward pero te quiero como una hija y lamento que hayas sufrido por mi culpa al cambiarte. 

Carlisle era sincero, no necesitaba el don de Jasper o el de Edward para poder afirmarlo. Sus palabras me hicieron reconsiderar mi decisión. Yo podía proteger a Bella mientras Carlisle la examinaba con tan solo estar presente. No era la que corría más en la familia, pero si era una vampira con la estrategia perfecta en trazar planes de escape. 

Asentí dándole mi permiso. Por otra parte apreciaba que se sincerara y disculpara sobre transformarme. Sus ojos se iluminaron al ver que yo daba el primer paso en muchos años de acercarme a él. 

-Carlisle- le dije mientras cogía su mano- gracias por ser sincero al decirme que soy tu hija y acepto tu disculpa. Soy muy feliz con Emmet y vosotros y eso ya lo sabes. Solo es difícil no ver algunos de mis sueños cumplidos. Por eso en parte quiero proteger a ese bebé con mi vida. Puede ser egoísta, pero quiero a ese bebé en esa familia, creo que nos hará inmensamente felices. Y algo más. Te quiero como a un padre. Sé que no es algo que haya dicho nunca, me gustaría que lo supieras. 

Sin esperar a que siguiera, Carlisle me atrajo en un abrazo suave. Solo lo había hecho para consolarme al transformarme. Sentí que por fin nuestra relación avanzaba después de muchos años. El infierno podía arder en los próximos días pero yo acababa de ganar a un padre. Sonreí al ver el cambio. 

Nos separamos después de algunos segundos con sonrisas en ambos rostros. 

\- Tengo una pregunta. ¿Qué pruebas quieres hacer y qué esperas descubrir con ellas? 

\- Bien, parece justo que discutamos eso, especialmente si vas a proteger a Bella y al feto. Mi objetivo no es otro que buscar información para ver en qué punto nos encontramos y cómo podemos ayudarlos. Bella está bastante débil y me gustaría ver si es solo un momento puntual o si va a seguir así. En el caso en que encuentre alguna deficiencia de nutrientes (Bella no ha estado comiendo mucho por lo que puedo adivinar) puedo buscar otras alternativas de alimentación como por vía intravenosa o con una sonda nasogástrica o buscar alimentos que pueda tolerar. También me gustaría ver que tanto ha crecido el feto para ver a qué velocidad puede crecer. Está claro que no se desarrolla a un ritmo humano y quiero saber la posible fecha del parto si seguimos adelante. Para eso será tan sencillo como hacer un análisis de sangre y orina y una ecografía. Ninguna de ambas pruebas va a afectar al feto o a Bella. Ella solo notara un pinchazo cuando necesite extraer una muestra de sangre.

-Estoy de acuerdo siempre y cuando ella lo esté. Pero si intentas hacer algo en nuestra contra, se acabó. No podrás acercarte de nuevo. –Conteste con seriedad.

Carlisle mostró su acuerdo rápidamente. Me sentí más relajada al ver que podíamos debatir los pasos a seguir y que se respetarían nuestras decisiones. Los pasos y el aroma de Edward entraron en mi rango de olfato y escucha. Sus pasos se dirigieron a mi habitación. Edward entró en casa atento a nuestros pensamientos mientras se ponía al día. Como no había nada que ocultar, le permití leer sin ocultarle información. 

-Ya era hora de que avanzarais en vuestra relación. Por otra parte necesito hablar con vosotros sobre lo que ha pasado antes de llegar a casa. Bella no ha comido en varias horas y me preocupa de que eso le pueda afectar negativamente. Quería hablar con Carlisle, pero creo que hablar con vosotros dos y especialmente contigo, Rosalie, nos va a ayudar. ¿Puedo entrar?

Le di permiso, confiando con mi hermano. Había ido a cazar ya que sus ojos estaban tan claros como los míos. Eso era bueno. Aunque el control por la sed de Edward nunca había fallado ahora no era un buen momento para que lo hiciera. Y apostaba a que no iba a separarse de Bella hasta que ella estuviera bien. 

Edward se sentó en el sofá situado al lado de Carlisle. Se había cambiado la ropa también e imagine que Alice tenía algo que ver. Miró a Bella con una mirada muy seria. 

-No gritéis mucho. Bella está dormida. Ella necesita dormir para estar mejor.- Les dije con una voz tan baja que solo nosotros podíamos oír. 

Carlisle y Edward asintieron con la cabeza. Este último me estudió unos segundos, al parecer sorprendido por mi preocupación por ella. _ ’’ Yo también puedo sorprenderte, hermanito’’- _ Le dije mentalmente copiando las palabras que minutos antes le había dicho a nuestro padre. 

-Necesito que me des todos los detalles que puedas. Aunque creas que no son importantes. –Carlisle tenía su mirada más seria. Él estaba en modo medico completo. 

\- Lo sé. ¿Qué necesitas saber? Será más rápido si solo preguntas y yo contesto.- Le contesto Edward. 

\- Podemos empezar por decirme que ha comido en las últimas horas. No parece que haya comido o haya podido retener nada en un día por lo menos. 

\- La última vez que comió fue en la Isla antes de irnos, pero lo vomito después. Cuando volví de cazar me la encuentre vomitando y fue cuando nos percatamos de su estado. Cálculo que hace casi dos días que no come teniendo en cuenta la hora que es. 

-Bien, después de hacer un análisis de sangre y orina haremos que intente comer. Si lo rechaza tendremos que plantearnos otros métodos de alimentación tales como una sonda nasogástrica o por vía intravenosa. No será agradable para ella, pero ganaremos tiempo. 

\- No avancemos acontecimientos. Primero hagamos las pruebas y luego vamos improvisando. Soy positiva y creo que va a conseguir alimentarse. Además, ahora que está descansando estoy segura que en unas horas estará como nueva – Conteste antes de que Edward entrara en pánico. Carlisle estuvo de acuerdo. 

\- Edward. Tengo que pedirte un favor. Sé que estás preocupado y tienes miedo. Pero Bella necesita tranquilidad y evitar toda situación que la pueda estresar. También tengo que pedirte que hasta que tengamos todos los resultados de las pruebas no la molestes con el tema del aborto. Ella nunca ha ido en contra tuya en una decisión excepto la de convertirse en una de nosotros y mira que ha pasado al ver alguna de tus decisiones. Ahora estáis casados por lo que necesitáis empezar a hablar y negociar sin que uno tome la decisión del otro. 

Salieron de la habitación un rato más tarde, cuando Bella mostró signos de estar despertando. Carlisle subió arriba a hacer los preparativos para las pruebas y dar tiempo a la humana para que se despertara completamente. Edward bajó con Esme para planear el desayuno de Bella. Dijo algo de la Isla Esme y huevos entre risas. 

* * *

**Bella POV (punto de vista):**

Incluso antes de abrir los ojos sabía que dormir unas horas había sido muy beneficioso para mí. Me notaba más fresca y sin duda no tan agotada y débil como ayer a pesar de que aún no había comido nada. Un descanso puede hacer maravillas con los humanos. Mis pensamientos eran más claros que al volver del avión. Abrí los ojos suavemente mientras sonreía. Hoy iba a ser un buen día. Estaba en casa con las personas que más amaba y mi bebe estaba conmigo, podía sentir sus pataditas que parecían darme los buenos días. Solté una pequeña carcajada ante eso último mientras acariciaba mi vientre, un poco más abultado que ayer. 

Rosalie me sonrió al ver que me despertaba y miraba en su dirección. Su pelo estaba recogido con una larga cola de caballo de ordenados rizos. Parecía una modelo lista para su desfile más importante. Los diseñadores de conocer su existencia estarían haciendo una larga cola para que ella mostrará sus diseños. En cambio aquí estaba yo, seguramente despeinada, con legañas y sucia al no ducharme ayer. 

\- Buenos días, Bella. Me gusta ver que despiertas tan bien. Si quieres puedes usar mi baño. Tienes todo lo que puedas necesitar para arreglarte. Coge lo que necesites. 

Le devolví la sonrisa pero no le dije nada por temor a que mi aliento le disgustara. Me dirigí hacia el baño en busca de mi cepillo de dientes. Pareció entender ya que me siguió para darme mi neceser. Parecía que alguien (¿Alice? ¿La propia Rosalie?) se había tomado la molestia de ordenar mis maletas. Tenía planeado hacerlo nada más despertarme para no molestarlos pero se me habían adelantado una vez más. Vampiros. 

El baño de Rosalie era dos veces más grande que mi habitación en casa de Charlie. Cada centímetro era la definición de elegancia. Las baldosas negras del suelo parecían espejos ya que podrías verte reflejado, el techo de un impoluto blanco y las paredes de mármol de distintos tonos grises de suave a más oscuro dependiendo de la zona y el uso. Detalles dorados decoraban la estancia a juego con las patas de la enorme bañera situada al lado de la pared. La bañera estaba elevada en una tarima de madera. Desde la bañera podías ver las grandes ventanas que sustituían una pared como la mayoría de las habitaciones en casa Cullen, con vistas al bosque. Un estante lleno de cremas, jabones y productos que no sabía identificar ocupaba una gran parte de la pared más cercana a la bañera. Calculando el precio de todos los productos que estaban en esa habitación, podía adivinar que eran carísimos, me atrevía a apostar a que costaban más que alguno de sus coches. Cualquier chica desearía tener una décima parte de lo que había solo en ese baño. Yo en cambio no sabía ni para que se usaban la mayoría de las cosas que veía excepto los rizadores y planchas cuidadosamente guardados. 

Ignorando todo el lujo que me rodeaba me lave los dientes mientras trataba de evitar examinarme en el enorme espejo que tenía delante, que ocupaba casi toda la pared. Un solo vistazo me hizo darme cuenta de que mi vientre había aumentado un par de centímetros como mínimo. El jersey que llevaba puesto desde ayer me apretaba un poco resaltando mi evidente y ya avanzado embarazo. Siempre he sido muy delgada y normalmente la ropa me iba grande pero ahora que era al contrario, hecho que aún me resultaba extraño. 

Aproveche la intimidad para ordenar mis pensamientos. No había visto a Edward desde que nos habíamos separado para volver a casa, pero al haber ido con Alice en el coche supuse que probablemente estuviera cazando o con el resto de la familia. Tampoco había visto a Alice, así que no sabía que tal el dolor de cabeza por culpa de las visiones. Espere poder ver a ambos hoy. Y poder hablar con mi marido y arreglar nuestras diferencias respecto a qué hacer con el bebé. Abortar no era una opción para mí, eso estaba claro. Por una vez, Edward tendría que respetar mi decisión sin hacer de las suyas. 

Con los dientes limpios, la cara lavada y con mis necesidades fisiológicas completadas volví a la habitación de Rosalie no sin antes de asegurarme de que estuviera todo limpio. Aunque adoraría bañarme en ese momento, no quería abusar de su amabilidad al dejarme al baño. 

\- Rosalie, muchas gracias. Necesitaba tener unos minutos humanos. Prepararme para el día y tal. – Balbucee en su dirección. Me sentía patética al ver su perfección en ese momento. 

Soltó una pequeña risa mientras señalaba la cama para que me sentase. Incluso su sonrisa era algo digno de admirar. 

\- Lo entiendo Bella. Llámame Rose, ahora somos hermanas y espero que amigas de aquí poco.- guiño su perfecto ojo dorado- Ya va siendo hora de que nos llevemos bien ¿Qué te parece si conseguimos algo de ropa para ti? Puedo ver que ese jersey te va estrecho ahora. 

Antes de que pudiera contestar unos golpecitos llamaron nuestra atención. Era Alice, quien entró con un montón de ropa entre los brazos. La pila de ropa era casi más grande que ella haciendo que fuera una estampa graciosa. La dejó encima de la cama. Me pregunté donde la guardarían. Yo tendría que dormir en alguna habitación, Rosalie merecía su intimidad con Emmet. Tal vez la habitación de Edward fuera la indicada. Siempre podía dormir en el sofá, tenía facilidad para adaptarme. 

\- Antes de que te quejes. Necesitas esa ropa si pretendes ir vestida. Tu vientre va a seguir creciendo si quieres seguir con esa locura. – No había reproche en su voz. 

-Tienes razón en lo segundo, Alice. Pero más te vale que esa ropa no sea para un pase de modelos de algún diseñador famoso. Creo que necesitare comodidad y no la ropa elegante y incomoda que sueles darme. 

-Míralo tu misma, Bella. He conjuntado tu estilo y el mío más o menos. Además, Rose me ayudo a elegir para ti – Respondió en tono alegre mientras señalaba la pila de ropa.

Para mi sorpresa al echar una ojeada rápida a la ropa vi que era cómoda y sencilla, justo como me gustaba a mí. Aun así pude ver que pequeños detalles elegantes (algún relieve dorado o lentejuelas y cadenas) en miniatura se habían filtrado en las camisetas más sencillas. Pero no me disgustaban al ser pequeños y solo añadían un punto extra. Fue al ver el tamaño de las prendas más grandes que me di cuenta de que eran. Era una colección de ropa premamá clasificada por distintos meses de gestación. 

\- Emmet ofreció algunas de sus sudaderas grandes pero ya sabes cómo es Alice. Prácticamente se puso a chillar que era un atentado contra la moda. Luego se encargó de reservar toda la ropa que encontró por internet. – Rosalie me explico mientras se reía. – Tuve que pararle los pies antes de que agotara todas las tiendas del país. 

La imagen de Alice medio loca para comprar me resultó divertida así que me uní a las risas de ellas. Casi parecíamos un grupo de amigas en una tarde de chicas. Me gustaría que tuviéramos más ratos así y más ahora que Rosalie y yo nos llevábamos bien. 

Elegí un conjunto dentro de la montaña para vestirme. Unos leggins negros complementados con un jersey de lana suave de color gris marcaban ligeramente mi abdomen pero sin que pareciera que la ropa me iba pequeña. Me gusto, aunque antes odiaba que la ropa marcara mi cuerpo. Cómo podían cambiar las cosas un par de semanas… Una mirada de aprobación de Rose y Alice confirmo que yo había elegido bien mi ropa. 

Cuando mi estomago gruño reclamando comida, ambas me miraron riéndose más. 

-Parece que el humano tiene hambre, Rose.- Dijo Alice con ironía en su voz. 

-Con ese ruido parece que podría comerse un rinoceronte y no quedarse satisfecha. 

Se rieron más mientras yo me unía a las risas de nuevo sonrojandome. Unos suaves golpes en la puerta llamaron nuestra atención para volver a la realidad. Como Rosalie tenía las uñas secándose (se las había estado pintando a súper velocidad desde hace unos segundos), fui yo a abrir la puerta. Mi sorpresa fue encontrarme a Carlisle en el otro lado. Parecía que a ese ritmo tendríamos una reunión familiar en la habitación de Rose. Su pelo dorado destacaba del resto de su angelical rostro ya que unos pocos rayos de sol provenientes desde la ventana del pasillo le bañaban el pelo. Llevaba una camisa azul oscuro combinada con un pantalón beis. Iba que parecía listo para concursar en un pase de modelos. 

\- Buenos días Bella, me alegra ver que tienes mejor aspecto que ayer. He escuchado que tienes hambre.- Me sonroje con el comentario pero él me guiño el ojo en broma- así que he venido a buscarte para hacer las pruebas y que luego puedas ir a desayunar. Esme y Edward están haciendo el desayuno para ti mientras hablamos. 

Había olvidado por completo las pruebas. Al parecer Rosalie también ya que golpeo su frente mientras negaba la cabeza. Seguidamente se levantó y se unió a mí al lado de Carlisle. Mi mente se fue a imaginar el desayuno que estaba esperando en la cocina. Me comería la mesa ahora mismo. 

\- Mmm. Se me habían olvidado las pruebas. ¿Podemos hacerlas en otro momento o al menos después de desayunar? Me muero de hambre. 

Carlisle pareció reflexionar mi idea durante unos instantes pero llegó a una conclusión antes de que yo pudiera parpadear de nuevo. 

-Tengo una idea. Solo necesito hacer una prueba con la que es imprescindible que no hayas consumido algún alimento en las últimas horas. Sé por Edward que no has comido desde que abandonasteis la Isla, si mi información es correcta. ¿Lo es?

Asentí con la cabeza. No había conseguir retener ningún alimento desde antes de abandonar la Isla. Calculando eso hacía un total de casi dos días sin comer. El dato me impresionó. Yo no solía comer grandes cantidades antes de quedarme embarazada pero me alimentaba al menos un par de veces al día aunque fuera poco. Tampoco es que me preocupara mucho ese dato ya que comería luego de que Carlisle me hiciera esa prueba. 

Por el otro lado la mención de Edward me desconcentro haciendo que apartara mi análisis sobre mi evidente falta de comida en los últimos días. Edward parecía haber hablado con Carlisle en algún momento mientras estaba durmiendo en la habitación de Rosalie. Me preguntaba si su plan para que abortara estaba en marcha ahora y con la excusa de unas pruebas Carlisle estaba cumpliendo los deseos de mi marido. La mirada de Rosalie me tranquilizo, ella no permitiría que eso sucediera y por lo que suponía ella había escuchado la conversación entre ellos dos. Ella era un vampiro, seguro que podía escuchar todo lo que sucedía en varios kilómetros a la redonda. 

-¿Que prueba es esa? Si te soy sincera no tengo ni idea de que pruebas se hacen las embarazadas… 

Carlisle se rió suavemente. Me gustaba ver a Carlisle de buen humor. En las últimas horas había estado muy serio a mí alrededor pero parece ser que verme mejor hacia que su humor volviera a ser el mismo de siempre. Tuve que resistir el impulso de abrazarlo en ese momento. Siempre se preocupaba tanto por los demás sin esperar nada a cambio… Iba a compensarle de alguna forma. 

\- La primera de todas y la que más me interesa tener ahora mismo es un simple análisis de sangre. No te enteraras de nada, te lo prometo. Sé que odias las agujas pero necesitamos ver cómo va todo para ayudaros tanto a ti como al bebé. 

La sola mención de sangre y aguja en una misma frase hizo que mi buen humor se esfumara. Había esperado ecografías y otro tipo de exámenes pero no agujas incluidas en la ecuación. 

Carlisle pareció ver mi miedo por lo que se adelantó para tranquilizarme. Me acarició el brazo suavemente para llamar mi atención mientras sus ojos dorados buscaban los míos. 

\- ¿Sabes? Antes de que cuentes hasta a 5 habré acabado, te lo prometo. Si no es así te regalare mi diploma médico. En serio, no te lo pienses más. Acabemos con eso e irás a desayunar. Luego te prometo una sorpresa en la que incluye ver a tu bebé. 

Mis ojos se iluminaron ante la mención de ver a mi hijo. Si ver a mi hijo era la recompensa dejaría que Carlisle y sus odiadas agujas formarán parte de todas mis mañanas. Más animada, me encamine a el despacho de Carlisle, donde suponía que quería hacer las pruebas. Rose y él me siguieron a mi ritmo humano. Debería ser frustrante ir tan lento para ellos así que camine un poco más rápido vigilando en no tropezar conmigo misma. 

Me detuve en la puerta al ver el cambio tan brutal que esa habitación que conocía tanto había sufrido en mi ausencia. Los libros habían sido movidos a la pared contraria a la que estaban normalmente para dar espacio a lo que parecía una habitación de hospital de última tecnología. Había máquinas que no conocía, junto con una camilla y una mesa con instrumental médico que no me atreví ni a mirar. 

-Carlisle, ¿has saqueado el hospital y te lo has llevado a casa? Ya sabes que dicen que llevarte el trabajo a casa puede ser malo. – Intente hacer un poco de humor para alejar el nerviosismo. 

Carlisle rompió en carcajadas al oírme. Segunda vez en un día que le hacía sonreír hoy. 

-No he saqueado el hospital. Solo he construido una pequeña habitación en mi casa por si acaso lo necesitábamos. Cuando ya no lo necesitemos más todo será donado al hospital de forma anónima. Además, siempre es un placer conocer material nuevo en el cual trabajar y actualizarse. La medicina es un campo que requiere una continua formación. Me has dado la excusa perfecta para ello, así que gracias. Y el hospital de Forks va a agradecer toda esa donación masiva de material nuevo. Estoy planeando incluir alguna clínica en la lista de donación. Hay algunas que trabajan de forma voluntaria para ayudar a los más necesitados sin ayuda económica del gobierno, que se abastecen del material gracias a entidades sociales como la Cruz Roja. Será un placer donar una buena parte de lo que tenemos aquí para que puedan seguir su fantástico trabajo. 

Pequeña habitación. Eso parecía todo menos una pequeña habitación de hospital. Más bien parecía un quirófano listo para abrirme en canal. Rechace la idea antes de salir corriendo de allí sin dejar que Carlisle me hiciera ni un mísero análisis. Por el otro lado me alegré de que todo lo que había en esa habitación serviría para ayudar a otros que lo necesitaran. Yo misma ayudaría a Carlisle a entregar el material si hacía falta. 

Colocando una mano gentilmente en mi espalda al ver mi nerviosismo, me acompañó hacia el sillón que había en un rincón. Ese sillón era parte del mobiliario antiguo que decoraba la habitación antes de que yo volviera. Habíamos mantenido largas conversaciones sobre libros y debates sobre la sociedad en ese sillón y el sofá negro a juego que no veía por ningún lado ahora mismo. A su lado había una mesita auxiliar de madera oscura.

\- He pensado que estarías más cómoda si lo hacemos aquí en lugar de la camilla. – Dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa al ver que miraba el sillón. – Se que no eres una amante de los hospitales. 

Le sonreí agradecida por el gesto. Gestos tan pequeños como esos hacen que los pacientes estuvieran más relajados y confíen más con el personal sanitario. Y Carlisle tenía la amabilidad de usarlos conmigo a pesar de que ahora debería estar haciendo cosas mejores que tratándome a mí. Tal vez hacer alguna excursión con Esme o divirtiéndose con sus hijos. Aparte el pensamiento para no sentirme más culpable. En su lugar, decidí ayudarle y hacer todo lo que me dijera para acabar antes. 

Sentada en el cómodo sillón y en un acto de valentía le tendí mi brazo a Carlisle. Sin embargo, antes de que este lo cogiera para prepararlo, algo que escuchó le hizo parar en seco mirando hacia la puerta. Esperó unos instantes como si quisiera esperar a que alguien entrara. No tuve que tardar mucho tiempo en pensar quien era ya que Edward cruzó la puerta. 

Se había cambiado de ropa y parecía que había ido a cazar en algún momento de la noche. Pareció vacilar en la entrada así que le tendí la mano para que viniera. Aunque su idea de abortar me asustaba sabía que Rose no dejaría que pasara nada. Y había echado de menos su cercanía en las últimas horas. Anhelaba volver a disfrutar de estar juntos a todas horas. 

Me dio la mano mientras se arrodillaba delante de mí al lado de Carlisle, quien estaba preparando el material que necesitaba en una bandeja de acero inoxidable en forma de riñón. Edward más que nadie conocía mi miedo a las agujas. Sus ojos dorados buscaron los míos transmitiendo una mirada limpia y sincera. Parecía que los ojos enojados de la Isla se habían quedado atrás. Me alegro ver el cambio. La esperanza se abrió camino en mis pensamientos. 

\- Siento haber estado tan distante, Bella. Luego podemos hablar más tranquilamente si quieres. ¿Me dejas acompañarte en ese momento? Se lo mucho que odias las agujas y he pensado que sentarme contigo podría ayudarte. Además Carlisle irá tan rápido que no te darás cuenta y ya habremos acabado. Luego podemos ir a desayunar lo que Esme y yo hemos estado preparando para ti con mucho cariño. 

Su voz era sincera y sonaba arrepentido. En ese instante le perdone por haber dudado en ser padre. Puede que ahora no lo viera pero sabía que él iba a adorar a su hijo en cuando naciera. 

Le cogí la mano antes de que se arrepintiera o me pidiera más disculpas. Nos miramos a los ojos durante unos minutos mientras parecía que manteníamos una conversación entre ellos. Sin hablar más, me ayudó a levantarme con cuidado del sillón y después de sentarse él, me colocó encima de sus piernas. Su cuerpo frío contra el mío me transmitía mucha calma y tranquilidad. Me cogió la mano que no le tendía a Carlisle para que hiciera su trabajo. Nuestros dedos entrelazados, estar tan cerca y haber aclarado mínimamente las cosas era todo lo que necesitaba para estar bien en ese momento y enfrentarme a las temidas agujas. 

\- Bien Bella, ¿estás lista?- Preguntó Carlisle después de ver que habíamos terminado nuestra pequeña conversación. 

Dejó la bandeja de acero inoxidable en la mesa auxiliar que había al lado del sillón. Podía ver su contenido desde aquí. Una aguja con una anilla verde estaba en una bolsa de plástico sin romper para que estuviera estéril. La jeringuilla también estaba en una misma bolsa sin romper. Una botellita de alcohol y algodón les hacían compañía junto a una goma azul. Seguidamente cogió lo que parecía ser un reposabrazos especial para extraer sangre y lo puso a mi lado ajustándolo a la altura en que yo estaba sentada. 

Antes de arrepentirme, le acerque de nuevo mi brazo izquierdo. Arrodillado ante mí para estar a una altura cómoda, levantó la manga del jersey suavemente, dejando mi piel al descubierto. Me estremecí al notar el aire frío en mi piel. Me apoye en Edward mientras su padre ataba en mi brazo la goma azul especial, típica en las analíticas. Sabía que se usaba para exponer las venas y que se pudiera acceder a ellas más fácilmente. Aparte ese pensamiento antes de marearme más y me distraje mirando el precioso paisaje proveniente de la ventana. Pensé en la primera vez que llegue a Forks, cuando me aterraba la sola idea de estar en un pueblo tan pequeño y verde, y lo compare en cómo lo veía ahora. Había pasado tantas cosas en eses pocos años que mi vida era otra. 

El olor a alcohol me distrajo de mis nostálgicos pensamientos. Carlisle pasó un algodón impregnado del intenso olor por mi brazo. Ahora la zona ya estaba limpia y completamente preparada, así que volví mi cabeza hacía la vista de la ventana. Carlisle apoyo mi brazo en el reposabrazos. Todos sus movimientos eran suaves y ágiles, se notaba que los había hecho millones de veces antes. 

Edward me abrazo suavemente desde detrás, notando que estaba tensa. Carlisle pareció notar el gesto ya que empezó a hablar para distraerme. Me centre en solo mirar su cara y no ver que estaban haciendo sus hábiles manos. El fugaz recuerdo de hace un par de años de cuando me curo en la fiesta de mi cumpleaños volvió a mi mente. 

\- Bella, no me has explicado nada sobre la luna de miel aún. ¿Qué es lo que te ha gustado? Edward debe haberte tenido entretenida. 

\- Era todo precioso. Esme debe ser muy feliz al tener tal isla a su nombre. Es un regalo único y muy original sin duda, tal y como vosotros. No todo el mundo puede presumir de tener su propia Isla. Me hubiera gustado conocer más Río, cuando pasamos vimos que estaban bailando y celebrando alguna fiesta por la calle. – Mi voz temblaba ligeramente pero no pareció importarle mucho. Debería estar acostumbrado a que sus pacientes estuvieran nerviosos. 

-Si hay algo que me gusta de Río, es su gente. No importa los problemas que tengan, siempre encontrarán algún motivo para celebrar y pasarlo bien. Deberíamos aprender de ellos aquí en Estados Unidos. A veces somos demasiados serios y formales. Es casi irónico que lo diga yo. –Añadió riendo. 

\- No te imagino bailando, Carlisle.- Dije soltando una carcajada. 

El ligero pinchazo atravesó mi piel es ese momento. Curiosamente lo sentí menos que otras veces en las que me habían sacado sangre, imagine que estar distraída y riéndome en ese momento resultó una ayuda extra. Sus ojos me miraron con disculpa durante un segundo antes de volver a centrar la atención a mi brazo. 

\- Lo siento, Bella. Pues resulta que Esme y yo somos unos grandes bailarines. No nos has visto bailar mucho porque solemos hacerlo más en privado. Y en la boda estabas tan centrada en Edward que no nos viste al parecer. – Dijo juguetonamente mientras me guiñaba el ojo. – Y tengo una buena noticia, ya he acabado. – Añadió con una brillante sonrisa mientras dejaba el tubo en el que había extraído la sangre en la safata de acero. 

Segura de que no vería sangre y armándose de valor mire hacia mi brazo, para ver que mi suegro lo estaba cubriendo con un esparadrapo con un pequeño trozo de papel especial en el medio donde había pinchado para extraer la sangre. Suavemente presiono unos instantes para detener la minúscula hemorragia. Luego me soltó el brazo acariciando afectuosamente mi mano por el camino. La tenía cerrada en un puño así que la relaje para poder devolverle la caricia. Se levantó y fue a guardar los tubos de sangre en una nevera que no había visto al entrar. 

\- Analizaré las muestras y en un par de horas tendremos los resultados listos. Esme te ha preparado un desayuno que espero que te guste. Fuimos juntos a comprar en el supermercado. Es la actividad más humana que hemos hecho juntos en mucho tiempo. Tengo que darte las gracias de nuevo. 

Allí estaba Carlisle agradeciéndome por algo de lo que debería agradecerle yo. 

-Gracias a ti por todas las molestias que te estoy causando. Deberías estar disfrutando de Esme o tu familia y aquí estás, haciéndole análisis a una estúpida humana. 

Su cara se endureció durante unos segundos. Volvió a arrodillarse para mirarme fijamente a los ojos. Carlisle nunca se había enfadado conmigo ni nada parecido pero en ese momento me temí una reprimenda. 

-Bella. Escúchame bien porque no quiero volver a repetirlo de nuevo. Te ayudo encantado. Eres una hija muy querida para mí. Y te aprecio y te quiero desde el momento en que te uniste a esa familia. Gracias a ti por haber hecho feliz a Edward y a nosotros con él. Te estamos agradecidos eternamente. Así que no vuelvas a dudar sobre si nos molestas. Estamos aquí para ti. Lo hacemos y lo haremos siempre. 

Las lágrimas se acumularon en mis ojos antes sus palabras. Me abrazo suavemente. Dejando un beso en mi frente se levantó al cabo de unos minutos. 

Me levanté de la silla con ayuda de Edward y con su mano rodeándome la cintura cariñosamente nos dirigimos al comedor. Bajamos las escaleras acompañados de Rosalie, quien no había articulado palabra en un buen rato. Ahora volvía a llevar su largo pelo suelto, las doradas ondas le caían por la espalda formando una marea de rizos. Al ver que la estaba mirando me dedico una sonrisa. 

-¿Te gustaría relajarte luego con un baño? Tal vez podría hacerte algún peinado después si quieres. Estoy segura que Esme y Alice se nos unirán felizmente a una sesión de spa. 

Parecía que mi duda sobre si podía bañarme y donde había sido despejada en ese momento. Asentí con la cabeza sin atreverme hablar. Estaba tan agradecida que seguramente me trabaría con las palabras. No llevaba ni un día entero y todos se estaban ocupando de cuidarme hasta en el último detalle. Rosalie sonrió complacida. Ni la propia Alice nunca había conseguido engatusarme para una sesión de spa. 

La encimera de la comida estaba llena de lo que podía ser un bufete para diez personas. Alce una ceja en dirección a Esme y Edward, quienes me miraban con cara de no haber roto nunca un plato. Negué con la cabeza mientras sonreía. Emmet y Jasper estaban jugando a videojuegos en el comedor ya que les podía escuchar mientras se gritaban en broma. 

-No sabíamos que podía gustarte o apetecerte, así que hemos hecho comida de más para encontrar que puede gustarte. Recuerdo de mi embarazo los cambios en el apetito y sabía que te pasaría lo mismo. –Esme respondió la pregunta no formulada con su voz dulce y maternal. 

-Gracias Esme. No hacía falta que te molestaras tanto por mí. Ninguno de vosotros en realidad. Siento hacer tantos cambios en vuestra rutina por mi culpa. No sé cómo daros las gracias. 

-Ni se te ocurra repetir eso otra vez. Hacemos eso porque queremos. Eres nuestra familia ahora. –Carlisle apareció detrás de mí a velocidad vampírica. Pegue un bote al verlo de repente– Lo siento, no quise asustarte. 

Mi corazón se acelero de golpe por la sorpresa. Estaba acostumbrada a que se movieran rápido pero a veces aun me sorprendían al hacerlo. Me abochornaba que todos lo de esta casa pudieran escucharlo. Me senté en la silla que Esme había retirado para mí en la isla de la cocina. Carlisle fue al lado de su esposa al frente y le abrazó por detrás. Esa escena me recordaba a muchas veces en las que Edward y yo nos habíamos abrazado así en la Isla. Le susurro algo en el oído y se rieron suavemente para luego fundirse en un suave beso. 

Un plato de huevos con tostadas fue colocado delante de mí. Edward me sonreía socarronamente recordando también nuestra luna de miel. Me sonroje en el acto. Carlisle y Esme se rieron al ver nuestras miradas, entendiendo el significado. 

\- ¡Tienen muy buena pinta! ¿Cómo podéis cocinar? No sois humanos. Y aun así lo hacéis mejor que algunos de nosotros–Pregunté queriendo desviar la atención sobre nuestra luna de miel con una sonrisa. 

-Esme y yo aprendimos juntos antes de casarnos. Ella siempre ha querido volver a cocinar y fuiste la excusa perfecta. Carlisle ya sabía cocinar desde antes ya que a veces en el hospital se llevaba comida para aparentar cuando tiene turnos largos. Y ahora que sabemos cocinar a veces lo hacemos y damos la comida a personas que lo necesitan a través de voluntariado. –Edward respondió mientras me daba un par de cubiertos para comer. – Toda la comida que sobre será dada a gente que la necesite, así que no te preocupes. 

Los huevos seguían estando calientes cuando corte un pedazo y me lo metí en la boca. Al principio su sabor fue delicioso como los mismos huevos que comía en la luna de miel. Sin embargo, cuando acabe la última parte no pude contener las arcadas que me sacudieron. Corrí a toda velocidad hacia el cubo de la basura que había al otro lado de la cocina no queriendo manchar el impoluto suelo. 

Unas manos apartaron el pelo de mi cara antes de que me inclinara para vomitar. La poca comida que había desayunado salió tal cual había entrado. La bilis me quemaba en la garganta haciendo que mis ojos lloraran. Al cabo de lo que me parecieron unos eternos minutos tenía la cara empapada de lágrimas y podía jurar que volvía a tener la cara de enferma que tenía ayer al venir. No había querido verla al ir al baño pero me conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no tenía buen aspecto antes de irme a dormir. 

Respirando entrecortadamente me aparte del cubo de basura sabiendo que no saldría nada más. Me sentía algo mareada así que cerré los ojos para no ver como todo giraba. Las frías de manos de alguien me sujetaron de los brazos para que no me cayera mientras otras me acariciaban la espalda para relajarme. 

\- ¿Quieres ir a la habitación y descansar un rato?- La voz dulce y preocupada de Edward murmuró a escasos centímetros de mi cara- Podemos hacer las pruebas cuando te sientas algo mejor. 

Sus dedos acariciaron suavemente mis mejillas mientras apartaban las lágrimas. Empezaba a sentirme a mejor físicamente, ya no sentía más nauseas ni parecía que fuera a vomitar de nuevo. Eso era un alivio ya que odiaba vomitar. Sinceramente, creo que a nadie le guste. Al volver a abrir los ojos vi que el mareo había desaparecido. Carlisle era quien me sujetaba por los brazos para que no me cayera. Le sonreí en agradecimiento mientras veía como sus ojos me escaneaban en busca de algo que le indicará que me iba a encontrar mal de nuevo. 

Solo sentía el asqueroso sabor de la bilis en la boca. Quería sacarlo. Sin pronunciar palabra me dirigí a la nevera con Carlisle sujetándome de los brazos para asegurarse de que no me diera contra el suelo y llene un vaso de agua que me trague sin respirar. Ahora que ya no notaba el amargo gusto en mi gusto en mi boca me sentía mucho mejor. 

Viendo que ya no me mareaba, Carlisle dejó de sujetarme por los brazos sin alejarse más que un par de pasos. Aun así su mirada de preocupación no desapareció de su rostro. Me apenó ver que volvía a estar serio y no riendo y relajado como instantes antes. Esme también estaba seria y preocupada al igual que Rosalie. El ruido del comedor proviniendo de Emmet y Jasper jugando a videojuegos había cesado. 

-Estoy bien, estoy bien. ¿Cosas de embarazadas, no?- Le dije bromeando para quitarle importancia. Rosalie y Esme se rieron suavemente. 

\- Tienes razón, Bella. Solo me preocupo por cualquier síntoma nuevo que aparece en mis pacientes. La costumbre.- Dijo sonriéndome aunque la sonrisa no llegó a sus dorados ojos. 

Comprendí su preocupación aunque había algo que él no me estaba diciendo. Creo que sabía que no había sido capaz de digerir nada en más de 48 horas y eso le preocupaba. Conociéndole sabía que quería respuestas cuanto antes mejor para no volverse loco. 

\- ¿Podemos hacer las pruebas ahora? A Edward y a ti os van a salir canas como no tengáis respuestas. – Mantuve mi tono de broma para aligerar la tensión. Esme y Rosalie se carcajearon. 

Su perfecto rostro mostró dudas durante una fracción de segundo pero finalmente asintió con la cabeza. La promesa de obtener respuestas era tan atractiva que no podía rechazarla. 

\- Prométeme una cosa. Si te sientes mal de nuevo avísame para que pueda ayudarte. –Carlisle me miró fijamente a los ojos mientras me hablaba. –No me ocultes nada. 

-Te lo prometo. Confío en ti, ya lo sabes. 

-En ese caso, vamos de nuevo a mi despacho.- Dijo satisfecho con mi respuesta. 

-Dirás tú quirófano de última tecnología. –Corregí irónicamente. Su risa fue acompañada por el resto de personas que estaban en el comedor. 

-Ya le conoces, Bella, has sido su excusa para construir un hospital en casa.- Rosalie me dijo mientras se nos unía a nuestra caminata hacia el despacho al lado de Edward. Ignore las tostadas que habían quedado en el plato así como todo el resto de comida. 

Llegamos a la puerta y nos detuvimos. Carlisle nos indico que esperábamos fuera alzando un dedo como si recordara algo de repente. Volvió unos segundos más tarde con algo en la mano que me tendió. Lo cogí para ver lo que era. No estaba familiarizada con el material médico así que lo mire con atención para descubrir que era. Era un recipiente de plástico cerrado con un tapón de color rojo. Al igual que las jeringuillas y agujas que había visto antes estaba recubierto por un plástico para que no se contaminara. Mi mente hizo un clic al verlo durante unos segundos. Cuando era pequeña me habían hecho análisis de orina y había usado uno de esos recipientes para guardarla. 

-No me digas que es aún. A ver si lo acierto, Carlisle. –Asintió con la cabeza mientras sonreía. – Eso es para hacer análisis de orina. Necesitas que lo rellene con la mía para poder trabajar con ella más tarde al igual que la sangre para obtener los resultados. ¿Acierto?

-Correcto Bella. Me encanta ver que conoces alguno de mis materiales. ¿Tienes ganas de orinar? Podemos darte agua si lo necesitas. 

Tenía ganas de orinar. Había conseguido retener el agua que había bebido durante el fallido desayuno de Esme y Edward. Asentí con la cabeza mientras me encaminaba hacia el baño más cercano al final del pasillo. 

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí. Aunque sabía que ellos escucharían todo lo que estaba haciendo pero quería mi intimidad en eso. Me lave las manos antes de abrir la bolsa que contenía el recipiente. Aproveche para lavarme la cara y atarme el pelo en una cómoda cola de caballo. Mirando brevemente mi cara tenía buen aspecto. La ropa que llevaba me quedaba muy bien. El jersey de lana gris resaltaba mi barriga de embarazada con delicadeza. Podía jurar que mis pechos eran más firmes y ligeramente más grandes que antes haciéndolos más bonitos y atractivos. ¿A eso se referían otras mujeres al decir que un embarazo te hacía más bonita? Me gustaba mi nueva imagen sin duda. Me pregunté si Edward pensaría lo mismo. 

Satisfecha con el reflejo del espejo, seguí con los preparativos. Desenrosque el tapón rojo del pote para dejarlo listo. Para tranquilizarme a mí misma –estúpidamente y inútilmente- de los oídos vampíricos que me rodeaban, deje el grifo abierto. 

Deje caer los leggins al suelo y me senté en el váter. Espere a que las ganas de orinar vinieran. Descarte el primer chorrito de pis recordando que eso era recomendable hacer para que los resultados fueran fiables y deje que el resto cayera dentro del recipiente de plástico. Cuando acabe lo deje en el lavamanos mientras me volvía a lavar las mías. El mueble era tan grande que podía tumbarme encima y sobraría espacio. Estaba segura que las chicas lo llenaban de sus productos cuando tenían que prepararse para alguna fiesta. 

Lave el botecito con cuidado después de taparlo con fuerza para que no saliera nada. La orina era algo más oscura del normal pero lo atribui a que yo no estaba bebiendo tanta agua como necesitaba. Había estudiado que significaban los principales cambios de color en la orina y ese nos indicaba que estaba deshidratada. Carlisle y Edward no estarían muy contentos. 

Queriendo retrasar su reacción lave también la zona de la encimera en la que había apoyado el potecito así como también tire de la cadena un par de veces. Viendo que no me quedaba nada más que hacer, me arme de valor para enfrentarme a las pruebas. Me deje la cola de caballo puesta al estar cómoda con ella. 

Carlisle me esperaba en el pasillo. No veía a Rose ni a Edward por ningún lado. 

-Los he enviado a la ciudad a hacer recados con Esme. He pensado que te gustaría tener intimidad en ese momento. Podemos avisarlos si quieres. –Dijo mientras se acercaba a mí para acompañarme a su despacho. 

Aprecie el gesto. Por mucho que quisiera a Edward me gustaría estar sola mientras Carlisle me examinaba. 

-Gracias. Me gustaría estar solo contigo, si no te molesta. Te parecerá una tontería pero me siento más tranquila así. 

\- Por supuesto que no me molesta, Bella. Me gusta que mis pacientes se sientan lo más cómodos posible conmigo. 

Le di tímidamente el recipiente con mi orina. Lo miró durante unos instantes haciendo un mini examen preliminar con sus avanzados sentidos. El resultado no pareció gustarle a juzgar por su gesto repentinamente serio. Aun así su voz fue amable como siempre al responder. 

-Parece ser que no iba mal encaminado. Necesitas hidratarte un poco más. De momento probaremos que bebas tu agua pero si vemos que no funciona buscaremos ayuda extra. Espérame un segundo, voy a buscar una botella de agua. Puedes ir entrando si quieres. 

Sin esperar respuesta salió disparado. No queriendo quedarme en el medio del pasillo sin hacer nada entré en el despacho. 

No sabía dónde colocarme para esperar a Carlisle. Mis ojos recorrieron el despacho. La camilla parecía ser muy cómoda ya que no era de las típicas del hospital. Era algo más grande y al tocarla con la punta de los dedos podía notar que el material era más suave y blando. Se notaba que Carlisle había buscado lo mejor para mí. No quise pensar en el precio de todo. En la pared del fondo había una nevera transparente que para abrir tenías que insertar un código de seguridad. Vi los tubos que Carlisle había rellenado con mi sangre para analizar cuidadosamente ordenados. Pero eso no fue lo que llamó mi atención. Unas bolsas para transfusiones de mi grupo sanguíneo estaban colocadas ordenadamente en el interior al lado de medicamentos y bolsas que no sabía reconocer. Comprendí que Carlisle no había dejado ningún cabo abierto. Estaba preparado para todo lo que pudiera ocurrirme. 

Carlisle entró en la habitación a paso humano. Llego a mi lado sin decir nada viendo lo que estaba mirando, esperando mi reacción. Sus ojos recorrieron mi cara buscando mis emociones. Me dio la botella de agua fría. Bebí un par de sorbos ante su atenta mirada. La deje en la mesa auxiliar al lado del sillón el que me había sentado antes. Le pareció relajar ver que podía beberla bien. 

\- Quería estar preparado para todo lo que pudiera ocurrir. No espero tener que usar esa sangre si todo va bien pero no quería arriesgarme. Tampoco la he robado. Los médicos podemos comprarlas para hacer estudios médicos. Hace un tiempo hice uno pero la licencia para acceder a material de investigación no ha acabado. Así que solo fue un viaje de menos de una hora que aproveche para ir al supermercado con Esme. –Explicó con su voz calmada y gentil como siempre. 

-No sé cómo voy a compensarte todo eso. Tienes mi agradecimiento para siempre. Desde que nos conocimos has sido tan amable conmigo que nunca podré agradecerte lo suficiente. –Le respondí abrazándolo brevemente. 

\- ¿Qué te parece si empezamos? Si no recuerdo mal Rose está ansiosa para una sesión de spa contigo. Y aunque sé que a ambos nos gusta hablar, prefieres no hacerlo en lo que describes como ’‘quirófano en casa’’. –Dijo unos minutos más tarde. Asentí de acuerdo. 

-Me encanta cuando pasamos tiempo juntos. Pero los hospitales siguen sin gustarme. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

En respuesta, entrelazo su brazo con el mío caballerosamente como su fuera una dama de un siglo pasado y me dirigió hacia la camilla. Hice una broma al respecto y ambos nos reímos. 

Sujetándome con la ayuda de sus fuertes brazos, me subí en el medio. 

* * *

**Carlisle POV:**

Todos los miembros de la familia se marcharon antes de que Bella saliera del baño con la muestra de orina en mano. Les había dado tareas para cada uno en Seattle, todas relacionadas con la construcción de la casa de Edward y Bella. Edward tendría que ir con especial atención ya que se suponía que estaba de luna de miel. Esme estaba encantada con la idea de que sus hijos la ayudaran. Ellos no estaban tan felices ya que querían estar aquí con Bella. Pero entendieron que ella necesitaba intimidad en ese momento y más con sus habilidades. 

El primer vistazo en la orina me reveló que Bella estaba bastante deshidratada cosa que ya esperaba. Aun así pareció asimilar bien el agua que le había traído de la nevera unos minutos más tarde. Me sentí más tranquilo. 

No deje que Edward leyera mis pensamientos antes de irse. No iba a hacerlo para preservar la intimidad de Bella en ese momento ni para no preocuparlo. A lo largo de los años había descubierto la forma de bloquear mis pensamientos de él cuando quería y no requería ningún esfuerzo. De todas formas le había hecho prometer entre dientes que no lo hiciera pero sabía que muchas veces lo hacía inconscientemente. 

Por costumbre encendí la lámpara que había colocado al lado de la cama asegurándome que la luz no molestara a la humana que estaba sentada mirándome. Me coloque delante de Bella tranquilamente. Mis pacientes solían estar más relajados cuando les contaba que es lo que iba haciendo así que decidí seguir los mismos pasos que seguía en el hospital con ella. 

\- Antes de nada, quiero decirte que nadie puede escucharnos. Los he mandado a hacer recados fuera de casa. Quería que tuviéramos intimidad y que tú tuvieras la confianza de que nadie nos escucha. Todo lo que digas no será escuchado y a menos que tú lo desees nadie lo sabrá. Tendre bloqueados mis pensamientos a Edward. – Le recordé lo que le había dicho antes de entrar. 

\- Eres tan buen médico… tus pacientes son muy afortunados de tenerte. Me alegro que mi médico seas tú. Nadie podría ser mejor. – Dijo agradecida. 

-Sabes que lo hago encantado. – Y era verdad. Bella me hacía sentir aceptado. Era como si no nos viera como los monstruos que podemos ser. Solo veía lo bueno de cada uno de nosotros. 

Coloque mi mano en su frente para ver si tenía fiebre. Dio un respingo al notar mi mano helada y le sonreí mientras me disculpaba, a pesar de estar acostumbrada a nuestra temperatura aún podía asustarse al igual que con la velocidad. La orina oscura podía esconder infecciones además de deshidratación. No parecía ser el caso ya que su temperatura era de 37.1 ºC y eso estaba dentro de los valores normales. Mis habilidades eran muy útiles en ese momento y gustosamente las usaba si eso me permitía ayudar a mis pacientes. Además estaba el hecho de que cada vez aceptaba que no era un monstruo y empezaba a abrazar y valorar lo bueno que era ser un vampiro. 

Aproveche para examinar sus ojos. Sujete su cara gentilmente por la barbilla mientras con la otra mano cogía el bolígrafo que guardaba de mi bolsillo de la camisa que tenía una linterna e ilumine su ojo para ver si sus pupilas reaccionaban bien a la luz. Ambas se contrajeron al ser iluminadas. Eso también era una buena señal y me indicaba que no había ningún daño neurológico. No había signo de ictericia ni nada que me alertara tampoco. Estaba contento de ver que íbamos bien.

\- De momento todo parece estar perfecto. No tienes fiebre y tus ojos están normales. ¿Hay algo que te duela o te moleste ahora mismo?- Iríamos más rápido si nos centramos en buscar lo que nos preocupa en ese momento. 

Pareció reflexionar unos segundos concentrada. 

-Ayer estaba muy cansada pero hoy he dormido bien y estoy mucho más descansada. Solo me molesta un poco la garganta de vomitar pero imagino que es normal ya que me ha pasado siempre que he vomitado. 

Era normal que le doliera un poco la garganta dadas las circunstancias. Aun así quería asegurarme de que no hubiera nada que no hubiera visto. 

\- Si las náuseas no pasan te daré medicación para que disminuyan. No le hará ningún daño al feto- Dije previendo su pregunta.- Abre la boca, por favor. 

Se sonrojó suavemente. Me pregunte que le avergonzaba. Pareció ver mi pregunta no formulada ya que se apresuró a contestar. 

-Me siento como una niña de cinco años, Carlisle. –Dijo con una sonrisa antes de abrirla. 

Bella estaba haciendo que me riera más de lo normal. Sin contar a Esme ella era la persona que últimamente me hacía reír más. Tenerla cerca era muy agradable. Y aunque no fuera la mejor forma, me alegré de poder pasar un rato con ella. 

\- Ya sabes. Si alguna vez te sientes vieja no dudes en venir a verme al hospital. –Bromee con ella. 

Su faringe y laringe estaba algo inflamadas por haber vomitado antes pero no era nada significativo. Ella hablaba correctamente y no había ronquera en su voz así que sus cuerdas vocales no estaban dañadas tampoco. Si comiendo otras vez vomitaba, le daría antieméticos para frenar las náuseas. Le di un poco más de agua para darle un pequeño descanso. Al parecer tenía sed ya que bebió una buena parte de la botella. 

La deje a la masita que tenía al lado por si quería más. Respondió con un bajito ‘’gracias’’. 

-Si quieres mas solo tienes que decírmelo y te la daré encantado. Ciertamente necesitas hidratarte de nuevo. Tenemos zumos y leche abajo por si te apetecen también. Esme y yo no sabíamos que te gustaba y hemos comprado varios sabores distintos. 

Negando con la cabeza se empezó a reír de nuevo. Alce una ceja al no entender qué era lo que le causaba tanta gracia, divertido al ver que estaba riendo. 

\- No solo has equipado una habitación entera de a saber que costoso material sino que también has llenado la nevera y la cocina entera de comida para un solo humano. Por si no te habías dado cuenta, soy solo un humano y no como tanto como la mayoría. Si tengo que comer todo lo que creo que hay puedo estar por lo menos medio año. –Dijo riéndose. 

\- Edward nos ha contagiado su exageración por lo que parece. –Respondí riéndome también. 

Ambos nos echamos a reír sabiendo como era su marido y lo loco que podía volverse para asegurarse de que Bella estaba bien atendida. Era como Alice con las compras pero su adicción era Bella.

Proseguí mi examen de nuevo tras ese breve descanso. Quería ver todo lo básico y después dirigir mi atención a lo más específico, en ese caso, su embarazo. Volví a ponerme serio, centrándome en qué pasos quería seguir. 

Cogí su mano derecha y dirigí mi atención hacia ella. Sus uñas tenían un color normal y no eran azuladas, cosa que me indicaría una falta de oxígeno. Aun así quería asegurarme de que lo estuviera recibiendo. Sin dejar ir su mano estire mi cuerpo para rebuscar entre los cajones de la mesa auxiliar grande que había provisto de distintos instrumentos y material que quería usar. Encontré mi pulsioxímetro donde lo había guardado. Bella se tenso al ver que estaba buscando algo temiendo que fueran agujas o algo peor. Acaricie su mano en un intento de relajarla. 

-Tranquila Bella. Estoy seguro de que conoces eso. – Le enseñe el pequeño aparato para que lo viera.

\- Si, me acuerdo que me lo pudieron después del ataque de James. Pero no se para que puedes usarlo tú. – Respondió tras observar con curiosidad. Estaba visiblemente más tranquila al percatarse de que no era nada que pudiera molestarle o hacerle daño. 

\- Dado que yo puedo escuchar perfectamente los latidos de tu corazón solo lo usare para ver tu saturación de oxígeno. Nos ayuda a saber que un paciente está recibiendo la cantidad que necesita para estar bien en su día a día. ¿Puedo?- Explique con voz calmada y asegurándome que lo entendiera antes de pedir permiso. 

-Claro. Debo ser tu peor paciente de toda la semana, no dejo de atrasarte. – Dijo nerviosamente. 

-No eres para nada una mala paciente. Y me gusta explicarte para que se sirven las cosas antes de usarlas. Lo hago con todos mis pacientes ya que se que eso os relaja. 

Su cara expresó de nuevo agradecimiento y eso fue toda la recompensa que podía darme. Lo que más me gustaba era hacer sentir cómodos a mis pacientes. Odiaba a los otros compañeros que no eran amables con los pacientes y solo se preocupaban por ir rápido. 

Puse el aparato en forma de pinza en su dedo índice y espere a que la pantalla indicará el resultado dejando la mano de Bella sobre su regazo para que la mía no la helara más de lo necesario. Un 97% apareció en la pantallita unos segundos después. Aunque era un valor unas décimas inferior al que quería seguía estando en los valores correctos. Me prometí revisar su saturación de oxígeno más a menudo para ver que los valores no disminuyeran. Los marrones ojos de Bella me miraban esperando una explicación. 

\- Aunque un 97% es un valor que está dentro de los estándares normales me gustaría revisarlos más seguidos para asegurarnos de que no bajan. Es un segundo y prometo no molestarte más. 

-Haz lo que necesites, Carlisle, confío en ti. Y sabes de sobras que no molestas. Si me dejas uno de tus libros puede que hasta espere tu visita con ganas. 

-Trato hecho. Tengo algunos que creo que te encantaran. –Respondí contento con su aceptación. Bella podía odiar los hospitales pero se esforzaba en ayudar. 

Retire el pulsioxímetro de su dedo suavemente, viendo como la sangre ponía de color rosado las partes que habían quedado mínimamente blancas indicando que su circulación era muy buena. 

Revise los oídos de Bella, viendo que estaban perfectos. Seguí valorado su estado neurológico haciendo que caminara, apretara mis manos, y siguiera mi dedo con la vista entre otros procedimientos, me dirigí hacia la parte más importante. 

Sentada como estaba podía ver que el tamaño de su vientre era más grande que el de ayer al venir. Quería hacer un seguimiento también del crecimiento del feto y una buena forma de hacerlo era midiendo el contorno del abdomen de la madre y viendo las cifras obtenidas en una gráfica. Cogí una cinta métrica e hice las mediciones que necesitaba. Según esos datos Bella estaba casi en la entrada del tercer mes de embarazo. 

-Pareces estar en el tercer mes de gestación a simple vista. – Dije pensativamente mirando hacia la hoja en la que estaba apuntando información para revisarla más adelante. – ¿Puedes tumbarte? 

Extrañado, dirigí mis manos a ayudarla cuando vi que no daba signo alguno de hacerlo sola. Segundos antes había estado colaborando y ayudándome en todo lo que había podido. Sus movimientos eran más lentos de lo normal y podía decir que estaba cansada. Dirigí mis ojos a su cara y con un breve vistazo pude ver que estaba mucho más pálida que antes. En cuestión de segundos parecía que estaba a punto de desmayarse. Tirando de sus hombros con una mano y elevando sus piernas con la otra la tumbe completamente para que no cayera encima de mí o en el suelo. En lugar de seguir examinándola centre mi atención en saber qué le pasaba en ese mismo momento. 

-Bella, ¿estás bien? – Dije acercando mi cara a la de ella para que me oyera. 

-Yo…Yo… Estoy mareada, no sé qué me pasa, da todo vueltas.- Dijo con la voz temblorosa mientras a tientas buscaba mi mano con la suya. – ¡Carlisle! No te vayas…

-Estoy aquí, no te preocupes. No me voy a ningún lado. – Le respondí mientras le daba la mano. Pareció relajarse un poco ya que cogió mi mano con la poca fuerza que tenía en ese momento y no me dejo ir. Aproveche que me estaba cogiendo de la mano para rodear con los dedos libres de mi otra mano en su muñeca. 

Su pulso latía debajo mis dedos. Centre mi entera atención a valorarlo. Lo primero de todo que llamó mi atención y mi alarma fue los pocos que conté en unos largos segundos. Bella tenía una bradicardia bastante severa. Eso significaba que su corazón latía menos veces por minuto de lo que debería. Agudice mi oído para escucharlo pero salvo la evidente disminución de su ritmo no había ninguna alteración más. Suspire aliviado. Solo era un mareo mucho más fuerte de los habituales en las embarazadas y esperaba que en unos minutos se recuperara. Eleve sus piernas girándola en la camilla y elevando el cabezal. No notó el cambio que había hecho a gran velocidad. Valore inyectarle algún fármaco para hacer que reaccionara pero lo descarté. 

Y así fue. En un minuto exacto empezó a mejorar. Su respiración se hizo más regular al igual que su ritmo cardiaco. Suspire aliviado viendo cómo sus mejillas poco a poco volvían a ser rosadas. Sus ojos dejaron de estar asustados y volvía a estar atenta y despierta como antes de marearse. Se intentó incorporar pero suavemente empuje sus hombros de vuelta a la camilla. 

\- Te has mareado otra vez. Estas empezando a recuperarte así que no intentes levantarte aun.- Dije con calma mirándola fijamente a los ojos.- Vas a descansar un rato antes de seguir. 

Cogí una silla y me senté a su lado sin soltar su mano no queriendo estresarla al estar observándola. Cerró los ojos mientras esperaba a que se le pasara el mareo mientras me daba la mano con fuerza. 

\- Podemos seguir, Carlisle. Estoy bien. Ha dejado de dar vueltas todo ya. – Dijo un par de minutos más tarde. No estaba tan seguro. Afortunadamente no necesitaba que estuviera sentada en lo que nos quedaba. Le di un poco de agua ayudándola a incorporarse un poco para que pudiera beber sin atragantarse al mismo tiempo que vigilaba que no volviera a marearse. 

La levanté entre mis brazos para volver a ponerla como estaba en la camilla antes del mareo. Baje el cabecero para que estuviera más cómoda. 

\- Viendo que no puedes tolerar las comidas muy fuertes, haré una dieta especial para ti. Necesitamos que vuelvas a alimentarte para no volver a marearte. La falta de nutrientes empieza a ser evidente y no necesito tener los resultados de la analítica de sangre para verlo.- Dije en voz alta mientras trazaba un plan ahora que veía que empezaba a recuperarse. 

\- Estoy de acuerdo. Pero necesito sentirme útil. Deja que al menos ayude a Esme en la cocina. –Suplico. 

\- De acuerdo. Pero estaremos cerca de ti por si acaso y eso no es negociable. – Ofrecí en respuesta. 

Sonrió contenta con el trato. Seguro de que estaba bien y no se mareaba, levante su jersey de lana para poder proseguir por donde nos habíamos quedado. Ella estaba dentro del tercer mes sin lugar a dudas. 

\- Aquí viene la sorpresa que te había prometido antes, Bella. ¿Te han hecho nunca una ecografía?- Dije mientras iba a buscar el aparato que había guardado encima del escritorio. Era un ecógrafo portátil de los más potentes del mercado. Lo solíamos usar para atender urgencias fuera del hospital tales como accidentes de tráfico. 

Negó con la cabeza con una curiosa mirada hacia mí. Deje el aparato encima de una mesa con ruedas, que me lleve a su lado. 

\- Voy a poner un gel frío y algo pegajoso en tu abdomen. Este gel permite que la imagen se vea mejor. Después deslizare eso – dije enseñándole el transductor que mis pacientes a menudo describen como un micrófono- y nos dejará ver imágenes en esa pantalla de aquí. 

Bella aun no parecía entender para qué iba a servir eso. Decidí ayudarla, divertido con su confusión. 

\- No pareces muy emocionada, normalmente la idea de ver a su bebé es una fuente de alegría para las madres. – Dije intentando ocultar mi diversión. 

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos mientras sus manos acariciaban su vientre. Allí estaba la reacción que esperaba. Asentí con la cabeza viendo su emoción. 

\- Dios, Carlisle. Corre. Quiero verle YA.- Dijo con gran emoción. Si estuviera de pie estaría dando saltitos de alegría como Alice. 

No espere más. Puse una buena cantidad de gel en su abdomen y lo esparcí con ayuda del transductor en forma de micrófono. Ni tan solo le pareció importar lo frío y pringoso que era. Encendí el aparato y busque el punto exacto en que notaba al feto. 

Fruncí el ceño con evidente confusión. No veía nada. Es como si una gruesa capa de algo intentara protegerse de ser detectado. Imposible. Para comprobar que no fuera el aparato el que funcionaba mal, lo deslice por el costado de Bella. Evidentemente funcionaba ya que podía ver los músculos y vasos sanguíneos en la pantalla. Volví a deslizarlo por el abdomen tratando de presionar un poco más para ver sin hacer daño a Bella. Nada. Mi mente empezó a buscar explicaciones. 

\- Carlisle, ¿qué pasa? Nunca te he visto tan preocupado. ¿El bebé está bien?- La voz de Bella me devolvió a la realidad. 

\- Creo que está envuelto en una capa protectora, similar a nuestra piel para estar protegido. Nuestra piel es incapaz de ser atravesada por un ecógrafo al igual que la que parece recubrir al feto. 

Su cara fue de sorpresa pero paso a la comprensión en seguida. 

\- Pues claro. Al fin y al cabo Edward es un vampiro así que es normal que haya adquirido algunos genes suyos. – Dijo convencida. – Y si le ayuda, me alegro por él. 

\- No lo sé. Si esa membrana que le rodea es como nuestra piel me pregunto cómo avanzará. Seguirá creciendo al mismo tiempo que él seguramente. Pero la duda está en cómo va a nacer con eso rodeándolo. No sabemos si la va a poder romper llegado el momento para poder avanzar por el canal. Y otra más importante, cómo consigue sus nutrientes y cómo será su saco amniótico…. – empecé a pensar en voz alta. 

Bella me cortó diciendo mi nombre con un tono de voz más alto del normal. Mire en su dirección viendo mi error. Me relaje para no ponerla nerviosa. 

\- Lo siento. Solo que ese embarazo es tan fuera de lo normal que me molesta no saber más. 

Bella soltó un gritito emocionado mientras sus manos volaban hacia su bebé. Olvidó completamente lo que fuera a decirme antes. 

-¡Está dando pataditas! Mira, dame la mano.- No espero mi permiso ya que cogió la mía y la dirigió hacia el punto en el que sentía las pataditas de su hijo. 

Ignorando el pringoso gel que lleno mi mano sentí las pataditas que decía. Eran algo más fuertes de lo que esperaba pero no parecían estar haciendo daño a su madre. Una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro viendo la cara de felicidad de Bella. Pasamos los próximos cinco minutos notando las pataditas y luego cesaron de la misma forma en la que habían aparecido. Claramente había un feto allí dentro aunque no podía escucharlo con mis agudos sentidos por culpa de la capa que lo envolvía. 

Rasgué un pedazo de papel del rollo que había traído de la cocina limpiando el gel de Bella antes de que ensuciara su ropa. Una vez estuvo limpia decidí que era suficiente por hoy. Mañana la examinaría de nuevo. No quería estresarla más. Y no poder ver a su hijo había minado su buen humor, no necesitaba a Jasper para verlo. 

La ayudé a sentarse en la camilla. Me aseguré de que no volviera a marearse dejándola unos minutos sentada antes de dejar que caminara. 

\- ¿Quieres que llame a Edward y a los demás o te gustaría estar un rato sola antes de que vengan? 

-Necesito unos minutos sola, si no te molesta. –Dijo cabizbaja. 

Fui a abrazarla sabiendo que lo necesitaba. Arrancó a llorar tan pronto como mis brazos la tocaron. Acaricie su espalda para consolarla. 

-Tenía tanta ilusión por verlo…- Su voz triste lleno el aire. 

-Lo sé. Te prometo que tratare de buscar la forma de que puedas verlo antes de que nazca. 

-Gracias por todo.- Dijo agradecida pero algo más tranquila. 

-Oh. Antes de irte me gustaría pesarte. Luego te prometo que ya hemos acabado. 

El resultado de la balanza fue de 50 Kg. Dada la altura de Bella era un peso aceptable para ella basándome en que siempre había sido muy delgada pero un poco bajo teniendo en cuenta su embarazo. Estaría atento a eso también ya que no había podido retener ningún alimento en muchas horas. 

La ayude a bajar al comedor y la acomode en el sofá entre un montón de cojines. Busque una manta notando que la temperatura de la casa había descendido. Cuando me gire para dejarla a solas su mano me retuvo cogiendo mi muñeca e intentando tirar de ella para que me sentara a su lado. 

\- ¿Puedes quedarte? He cambiado de idea, creo que necesito distraerme. – Su voz fue tan baja que de no ser un vampiro no la habría escuchado. 

En respuesta me senté a su lado vigilando que no la enfriará con mi temperatura. Para distraerla del disgusto de no poder ver a su bebé le hable de que habíamos hecho mientras ellos estaban en su luna de miel. Le conté que habíamos decido hacer unas pequeñas vacaciones e ir a cazar en otras montañas a las que solíamos ir para alegría de Emmett al ver que habían osos. Acepto gustosa la invitación ya que continúo en la conversación durante un par de horas. Finalmente volvió a quedarse dormida con su cabeza apoyada contra mi. La observe mientras ponía en orden los pensamientos que tenía después de valorarla. 

No queriendo perder el tiempo, fui a buscar mi ordenador para empezar a tomar anotaciones. Tenía una memoria perfecta pero estaba acostumbrado a tener todo el seguimiento de mis pacientes apuntado. Y con gráficos acompañando los datos para hacerlo más ordenado y visual para cuando necesitaba debatir con ellos el tratamiento a seguir. Aunque lo hice a velocidad humana no tarde mucho en acabar dada la poca información que tenía. También usé mi licencia para poder acceder al historial médico y guardarlo por si lo necesitaba más adelante. 

No queriendo despertarla la volví a llevar arriba entre mis brazos cuidadosamente tapada con la gruesa manta. La deje en mi dormitorio al lado del despacho para poder ir en menos de un segundo en caso que me necesitara. A Esme no le molestaría que usará nuestro dormitorio siempre y cuando la ayudara a descansar. Estaba convencido de que dormiría al menos una hora más. 

Empecé a analizar su sangre y orina aprovechando que ninguno de mis hijos estaba en casa, pensando en que era innecesario hacerles sufrir con el olor y la tentación que eso conllevaba. 

Haciendo uso de mi velocidad separe el plasma y la sangre sacudiendo el tubo. Los humanos lo hacían con una máquina especial pero yo podía prescindir de ella haciendo uso de mi propia velocidad. Una vez conseguí que los componentes de la sangre se separaran, la coloque cuidadosamente en las distintas placas de vidrio que había esparcido por el escritorio al lado del microscopio. 

La siguiente media hora consistió en analizar todas las muestras. Aproveche la sangre para hacer un estudio del ADN de Bella buscando si había algún rastro del feto sin resultados. 

Y en cuanto a la orina, me confirmó que Bella estaba embarazada al hacer dos comprobaciones con una tira especial que reaccionaba cuando había una hormona llamada gonadotropina coriónica humana (hCG) en la orina. Hice dos comprobaciones extras y en ambas la tira mostró el resultado positivo no dejando dudas de que Bella tenía un bebé en su interior. Si las cuatro tiras habían reaccionado no había ningún posible error que pudiera dar un falso positivo. 

No sabía qué hacer a partir de ahora. Estaba perdido y odiaba la sensación de inseguridad que me provocaba. Pensaba que después de hoy tendría las respuestas que necesitaba y sabría cómo proceder. 

Mientras recogía todo lo que había usado y lo limpiaba para eliminar el olor a la sangre con antiséptico me perdí entre mis caóticos y perdidos pensamientos. 

Llame al hospital juntando todos los días de vacaciones que tenía acumulados sin usar y obtuve el visto bueno para poder hacer vacaciones y cuidar a mi familia sin llamar la atención.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de un motor de coche subiendo el camino asfaltado que llevaba hacia nuestra mansión. Escuchando más atentamente escuche a Esme y mis hijos riendo y bromeando sobre algo del centro comercial en el que habían estado. Me gustaba ver que lo habían pasado bien durante esa improvisada excursión. Desgraciadamente iba a destrozar con esa felicidad por mi falta de progresos. 

Con todo recogido y ni rastro de sangre en el ambiente me dirigí a la puerta a esperar a que llegaran. Me senté en el porche como otras muchas veces fingiendo normalidad. Edward no podía escuchar mis pensamientos pero Jasper podía sentir mis emociones saliendo en oleadas por lo que me controle para mantenerlas a raya antes de aumentar su preocupación. 

Edward frunció el ceño al verme conociéndome mejor que nadie. Él y Rosalie fueron los primeros en bajar del coche, seguidos por Esme. Emmet, Jasper y Alice llegaron en el amarillo Porche que la última conducía orgullosamente. Los salude mientras con un par de pasos iba a su encuentro. 

Esme beso mis labios cuando llegue a su altura. Respondí su beso encantado de volver a tenerla entre mis brazos. 

Emmet y Jasper empezaron a descargar las compras del maletero haciendo gala de su fuerza sobrehumana y gracia. Las dejaron en el porche para luego poderlas llevar a la casa en construcción más cómodamente. Si fuéramos humanos habríamos necesitado carretillas y ayuda extra para poder transportarlo todo sin hacernos daño. 

Sin esperar indicaciones se reunieron en el comedor esperando que les explicara qué novedades tenía. Suspire antes de empezar sintiéndome casi cansado por si eso fuera posible en nuestra especie. 

\- No tengo muchas buenas noticias que contaros, lo siento. Gracias a las pruebas de orina y sangre he podido confirmar el embarazo de Bella. Para estar seguros lo he probado distintas veces y en todas ha dado positivo. Aquí acaban las buenas noticias. – Me detuve para observar sus caras antes de continuar. Todas estaban serias incluso Emmett y Jasper no bromeaban entre ellos como era habitual.- Bella tiene una gran deficiencia de vitaminas que necesitamos recuperar si queremos que pueda seguir adelante con el embarazo. 

-Me encargaré personalmente de que coma. Intentare probar comida más suave viendo que la fuerte no le ha sentado bien antes. Podríamos incluso hacer una dieta juntos para que no nos dejemos ninguna vitamina importante fuera.- Dijo una optimista Esme con ganas de ayudar. 

No sé qué haría sin mi querida esposa siendo positiva en los peores momentos y ayudando a esclarecer todas las situaciones. La atraje más cerca mío mientras le agradecía con la mirada. 

\- ¿Por qué tienes bloqueados tus pensamientos?- La molesta voz de mi hijo llamó mi atención.

Le mande una mirada de advertencia para que no siguiera por ese camino. Comprendía su ansiedad por el bienestar de su compañera pero eso no significaba que fuera a dejar que me reclamara nada y menos si eso era invadir mis pensamientos. 

-Sabes muy bien porque bloqueamos nuestras mentes para ti a veces, Edward. Necesitamos intimidad como el resto de personas. En ese caso prefiero reservarme algunas opiniones para mí sabiendo que tu preocupación por Bella puede sobrepasar los límites en muchas ocasiones. 

Prefirió quedarse callado sabiendo que incluso yo tenía un límite de paciencia. 

-Lo siento, solo estoy preocupado por ella. Se de sobras que tu también aun sin poder leerte. – Respondió cabizbajo. 

\- He hecho un descubrimiento sobre el feto. Nuestra piel es tan dura y gruesa que no permite que podamos hacernos ecografías o radiografías porque no deja que las ondas y radiación penetren en ambos casos respectivamente. Pues el feto parece estar envuelto con una capa similar a la nuestra porque no logro ver nada. Dudo seriamente que pudiera atravesar esa capa con una aguja para analizar. Y en el caso de abortar nos resultaría extremadamente complicado extraerla. Tenía planeado que con las imágenes pudiéramos aprender sus características y cómo se desarrolla tan rápido. Y como las agujas tampoco van a ser útiles no puedo extraer una pequeña muestra del saco amniótico para analizarlo. En ese punto, me encuentro algo perdido por la falta de información. Solo sabemos que crece a un ritmo muy rápido ya que Bella está en los tres meses de embarazo ahora mismo. Voy a priorizar buscar una forma de alimentarla pero deberíamos estar preparados para cualquier cosa. 

En cuanto deje de hablar la cara de Alice y Edward era de pura agonía. De la agonía paso al enfado en una fracción de segundo. 

\- Está claro que es peligroso. Tenemos que sacarlo inmediatamente. Me da igual esa capa que le rodea, yo mismo la haré pedazos si es necesario. –Edward respondió entre dientes con una cara de furia. 

\- Estoy de acuerdo. No quiero perder a Bella por un monstruo. Esa cosa va a matarla por eso no puedo verla en mis visiones. Maldito parasito. - Las facciones normalmente tranquilas de Alice habían desaparecido dejando paso a una mirada de pura furia. 

Ambos se miraron firmando un acuerdo entre ellos sin palabras. Edward y Alice siempre habían sido los más unidos de nuestros hijos y si Bella era la que estaba en peligro ambos se unirían contra el resto sin pensarlo. Cuando se giraron para ir en dirección en la que estaba durmiendo Bella se desató el infierno en nuestro hogar. 

Un potente salto acompañado de un gruñido situaron a Rosalie delante de la pareja que se encaminaba a las escaleras. Si Edward y Alice eran la definición de la furia Rosalie era la promesa de arrancar la cabeza a aquel que la desafiara. 

-Por encima de mi cadáver. –Les gruño mientras se tensaba lista para matar a aquel que intentara pasar por su lado. 

-¿Qué crees que es, Rosalie? ¿Crees que es ese bonito bebé que siempre has deseado? ¿Tu plan es dejar que Bella muera para poder quedártelo tú?- Alice soltó mordazmente no intimidada por su hermana. 

Emmet se unió al lado de su esposa en una clara intención de protegerla claramente enfadado con Alice por cómo le había hablado a su esposa. Jasper fue al lado de Alice detectando toda la tensión de la habitación. Intento enviar olas de calma pero solo funcionaron unos instantes. 

No sabía dónde situarme y mucho menos calmar esa situación. Había intentado dar la noticia lo más calmadamente posible en un intento de no provocar eso pero mis intentos habían sido en vano. 

Esme me sorprendió al ir al lado de Rose y Emmet con actitud calmada sin mirarme a la cara. Ella y yo éramos los únicos que no estábamos listos para atacar. No podía dejar a mi esposa sola en esa decisión y menos ir en su contra en algo que significaba tanto para ella como un hijo. Con una breve mirada de disculpa hacia Edward y Alice, me coloque al lado de Esme. 

Con nuestra colocación quedó claro que Edward, Alice y Jasper no tenían posibilidades de atacar. Y viendo a la dulce Esme ser contraria a su bando hizo que se detuvieran. Cuando Edward abrió la boca con un comentario listo para salir viendo con ira a Rosalie supe que tenía que detenerlos. Rosalie le estaba enviando comentarios mordaces a Edward mentalmente porque no era la primera vez que lo hacía. 

\- ¡SUFICIENTE!- Alce la voz en una clara orden para que no volvieran a discutir. 

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- La voz de Bella reclamo desde lo alto de las escaleras. Con toda la discusión no nos dimos cuenta de que se había despertado y dirigido hacia nosotros al escuchar los gritos. 

A toda velocidad empezó a bajar las escaleras sin perdernos de vista. Cuando iba por la mitad su pie derecho empezó a resbalar al no apoyarlo completamente dentro del escalón. Vi como empezaba a caer a cámara lenta. 

Agradecí tener mi velocidad y capacidad de reacción. En menos de una milésima de segundo corrí hacia ella y la sostuve entre mis brazos antes de que chocara contra el suelo. Ignore a el resto aun enfadado con su actitud y baje con Bella las escaleras restantes para dejarla cómodamente en el sofá lejos de todo peligro. Su condición ya era desfavorable como para tener que lidiar con un tobillo roto. 

\- Tranquila, todo está bien. – Dije en un inútil intento de relajarla. Pero a ella no se le escapaba nada. Y por no hablar que nos conocía a la perfección. 

\- Mentiroso. Nunca te he oído levantar la voz y aquí estás tú gritando. ¿Qué es lo que os ha hecho discutir? Ni con los ataques de Victoria estabais tan tensos entre vosotros. – Sus ojos fueron acusatorios y su voz más seria de lo habitual. 

No sabía cómo responder a su pregunta. Tenía razón al decir que la situación se nos había ido de las manos hasta el punto de no notar que nos estaba escuchando desde arriba. 

La pregunta era cómo le explicaríamos a Bella que estábamos discutiendo sobre la vida de su hijo a sus espaldas. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTA AUTORA:  
> He decidido cortar el capitulo aquí, ya que quería volver a cambiar de punto de vista y volver a nuestra querida Bella. Además que se estaba quedando demasiado largo (28 páginas en mi Word).
> 
> Por último añadir que me encanta que uséis los comentarios para darme vuestra opinión, ya sea buena o mala.   
> ¡Hasta la próxima, intentaré no tardar tanto en actualizar!


	5. En la misma página

**Bella POV (Punto de vista):**

_ Las tranquilas olas del agua acarician los dedos de mis manos extendidas sobre la superficie del océano. Solo contemplo el horizonte y la puesta de sol que se extiende delante de mis humanos ojos. Aunque la vista es maravillosa tengo la mente en otro lugar, sumida entre sus recuerdos. Plumas, plumas, caricias y más plumas entre gemidos. No puedo imaginar una experiencia humana más satisfactoria que esa. Ese placer… dudo que algo pueda igualarlo o reemplazarlo ahora que lo conozco.  _

_ Los besos en esa misma playa, Edward cogiéndome en brazos entre risas para ir a la cama listos para entregarnos el uno al otro. Los nervios irracionales de antes de salir de la habitación cubierta solo con una toalla aun sabiendo que Edward admiraría cada detalle de mi cuerpo y el placer que sentimos después...  _

Las pataditas de mi bebé fue lo primero que sentí al despertarme. Me quedé tranquilamente tumbada acariciando mi vientre distraídamente sin pensar en nada más que esas pataditas, dejando que poco a poco mi mente se fuera aclarando, repitiendo ese recuerdo de nuestra primera noche en Isla Esme. 

Puede que no viera a mi hijo hasta que naciera pero si eso significaba que él estaba sano y protegido en mi interior, podía esperar encantada a que saliera. Y sus pataditas eran la prueba de que estaba vivo y tan despierto como yo allí dentro. No abrí los ojos dejando que mis sentidos se aclararan lentamente. 

Pero no todo era tan feliz como yo quería en ese momento,pensé cuando estuve más despierta. El tema de la comida seguía siendo algo preocupante, no era tonta. No había logrado alimentarme sin vomitar segundos después. Anhelaba algo pero no sabía que era. El agua era lo único que parecía suportar de momento. Tal vez podría probar beber un poco de leche o zumo. Recordé la promesa de Carlisle de que podría cocinar algo con la ayuda de Esme. Me apetecía intentar cocinar algo y ya de paso calmar la preocupación de todos. Yo solía cocinar en casa de Renee y luego en casa de Charlie al irme a vivir a Forks y era una de las tareas de la casa que más me gustaban, si tenía que echar algo de mi humanidad cuando fuera vampiro seria cocinar. Recordé las veces que cocine en la isla con la suave brisa entrando por la ventana y el chisporroteo de la paella. Mi estomago gruño de hambre ante la imagen mental. Ojala estuviera en la isla ahora viviendo un embarazo normal y humano junto a un feliz Edward. 

Motivada con esa idea me levanté de la cama, dándome cuenta de que no estaba en el cómodo sofá del salón. Mi suegro me había llevado en brazos a lo que parecía ser su dormitorio, lugar en el que nunca había entrado antes. Se notaba que Esme lo había diseñado y decorado. 

Al contrario de las otras habitaciones de la casa de los Cullen, esa era la única habitación en el que el blanco no era el color protagonista. El negro y dorados se entremezclaban con un brillante suelo de madera. La enorme cama estaba encarada a las ventanas acristaladas que daban paso a un inmenso balcón. Era obvio que mis suegros no la usaban para dormir pero de hacerlo se despertaran con las preciosas vistas del bosque. 

Las paredes estaban decoradas con cuadros pintados de distintas épocas y con fotografías. Vi una de nuestra boda con la familia al completo. Todos nosotros sonreíamos, incluso Jasper. Nos veíamos felices y unidos. Tenía que pedir una copia y colgarla en nuestra habitación. 

Un gran estruendo rompió con la tranquilidad que me rodeaba. Venía del piso de abajo. Seguidamente escuche lo que parecía la voz de Rosalie chillar furiosamente a alguien aunque no podía distinguir sus palabras ni a quien se dirigían. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Alguien nos atacaba? Victoria y Riley estaban muertos así como también James. No teníamos enemigos que combatir a menos que hubiera algunos nuevos. O los Vulturis, pero ellos no salían de su castillo a menos que la situación fuera muy grave tal como había explicado Carlisle una vez que le pregunte por ellos al volver de Italia, desesperada por obtener respuestas de mi estancia en Italia tras muchas noches sin ser capaz de conciliar el sueño. Mi instinto me decía que no eran ellos. Además, ellos sabían de mi inminente transformación ya que les enviamos una invitación a la boda por pura diplomacia aunque sabíamos que no acudirían. Carlisle lo había asegurado y no había fallado. 

Sabía que no era la mejor idea ir a ver qué pasaba al ser yo humana y ellos vampiros. Pero en el fondo sabía que yo no sería atacada estando mi familia allí. Y menos estando embarazada de un bebé. Pero mi hijo estaba muy protegido en mi interior por esa curiosa membrana que había puesto nervioso a Carlisle y dudaba que nada pudiera dañarlo a menos que yo muriera. Y no es que alguno de ellos fuera a permitir mi muerte si estaba en sus manos.

Alise rápidamente las sabanas de la cama y me dirigí a las escaleras. La puerta del despacho de Carlisle estaba abierta pero no lo vi allí al asomar la cabeza. Tenía pilas de hojas ordenadas por encima de la mesa con su pluma en el medio, preparadas para que pudiera seguir trabajando. 

Reconoci esa pluma, Edward y yo se la habiamos regalado. Aunque Carlisle solía usar el ordenador y la tecnología en su dia a dia y en el hospital, seguía amando escribir con plumas estilograficas. En uno de muchos días que me quede en casa de los Cullens me había enseñado a usarla. Edward y yo sabiendo que le gustaría ese regalo quisimos regalarsela. Había sido curiosamente divertido ir a comprarla. Compramos la pluma y la tinta y el papel especial lo siguieron no mucho después. Era una actividad tan  _ humana  _ que hacerla con Edward no hizo que mi aversión a las compras se interfiriera. Edward me compro chocolate caliente después y él jugueteó con la comida haciendo bromas. Quería hacer esas cosas con Edward otra vez, como una pareja feliz. 

Dispuesta a descubrir que pasaba enfilé el pasillo para llegar a las escaleras. Hasta ahora nadie parecía reparar en mi presencia. Normalmente cuando estaba durmiendo en casa y sentían que me despertaba alguno de ellos venía a hacerme compañía o a entablar una conversación. O Emmet y Jasper harian una de sus bromas. Mis pies descalzos no hacían casi ruido al caminar sobre el impoluto suelo. Agradeci ir con unos calcetines gruesos ya que este estaba ligeramente frío. 

Cuando llegue al primer escalón del último tramo de escaleras me detuve en seco al ver a mi familia. Con una clara posición de lucha lo que parecían dos bandos se enfrentaban. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie y Emmet trataban de bloquear el paso de unos enfadados Edward, Alice y Jasper. Solo podía ver la cara de estos últimos pero su expresión me dejó helada. El odio que se reflejaba en sus ojos era mortal. Por vez primera podía adjudicar la palabra vampiro en sus actitudes. Los ojos de Edward no se movían de Rosalie, quien estaba de espaldas a mí. Me di cuenta de que Rosalie debía de estar enviándole una retahíla de insultos a Edward mentalmente. ¿Cómo y qué había hecho que discutieran? 

-¡SUFICIENTE! - Di un salto al oír al propietario de la voz. Carlisle.

No sabía que estaba pasando aquí. No podía ver su cara porque estaba de espaldas a mí pero imaginaba que no era el rostro amable y tranquilo que estaba acostumbrada a ver. Pero nunca había visto a Carlisle alzar la voz hacia sus hijos como ahora, no con esa autoridad. Y menos que estos estuvieran divididos en dos bandos. No entendía nada. Sin ser consciente avance otro escalón mientras intervenía. 

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- Dije dejando que la confusión se filtrara en mi voz.

Sus miradas confundidas se dirigieron a mí. Estaban tan inmersos en su pelea que no habían reparado en que yo me había levantado e ido hacia ellos. Eso no era propio de ellos tampoco. Siempre parecían estar al tanto de cada detalle incluso antes de que yo me diera cuenta. 

Sin mirar hacia los escalones los baje a gran velocidad. Como no podía ser de otra manera mi torpeza decidió que era un buen momento para interferir. Note como mi pie se faltó un escalón y como empezaba a caer sin poder frenar la caída por mí misma. Unos brazos me atraparon antes de que chocara. Me sorprendí cuando al mirar hacia arriba vi a Carlisle y no a Edward. Mirando hacia su dirección vi que seguía fulminando a Rosalie con la mirada sin reparar en mí. Necesitaba saber que estaba pasando entre esos dos. Aunque estaba empezando a llegar a una respuesta que no me gustaba. 

Mi suegro me dejó cuidadosamente en el sofá como unas horas antes al acabar las pruebas. Ignorando a todos los que nos rodeaban se quedó a mi lado mientras intentando disimular me decía que todo estaba bien. Por primera vez no me creí lo que me decía. Sabía que él no me mentiría nunca a menos que fuera algo que no sabía cómo controlar él mismo. Y seguramente ver a su familia creando bandos y estando enfrentada era algo que le descolocaba por no hablar de mi extraño embarazo. Y por su cara se podía ver un ligero enfado hacia sus hijos por estar comportándose como niños pequeños. 

Si algo odiaba que hicieran era pensar que yo no era capaz de asimilar alguna noticia y subestimarme al ocultarme algo con la excusa de ser por mi propio bien. Edward tenía la mala costumbre de hacerlo y le había reñido muchas veces. Sentí una pizca de enfado llenarme. No iba a dejar que mi suegro se añadiera a esa lista. 

\- Mentiroso. Nunca te he oído levantar la voz y aquí estás tú gritando. ¿Qué es lo que os ha hecho discutir? Ni con los ataques de Victoria estabais tan tensos entre vosotros. – Mi voz fue más acusatoria de lo que quería pero era necesario dejar las cosas claras.

La cara de Carlisle era un poema. Si no estuviera preocupada seguramente me reiría al ver a mi suegro tan perdido. Abrió y cerró la boca como si quisiera hablar y no encontrará la respuesta. Solo faltaba la música de circo de fondo para decorar esa escena. 

Rosalie pareció hartarse por el silencio sepulcral que había en la sala. Su taconeo llamó mi atención haciendo que la mirara. Con pasos elegantes cortó la distancia entre nosotras y se sentó al lado contrario que ocupaba su padre quedando yo entre los dos. 

-Esos idiotas- dijo apuntando con un dedo a Edward, Jasper y Alice- estaban planeando quitarte al bebé sin que les importara tu decisión de quedártelo. Venían directos hacia ti hasta que los he detenido. Y luego Esme, Emmet y Carlisle se han unido a mí para hacerles entrar en razón. 

Fue como recibir una bofetada. El shock hizo que me sacudiera antes de sentir las lágrimas en mis ojos. Pero las lágrimas dieron paso a una sensación de traición que no estaba preparada para sentir. ¿Iban a arrebatarme a mi hijo mientras dormía? ¿Me sedarían a traición y me lo sacarían en el quirófano que Carlisle había construido en su antiguo despacho? ¿Cómo podía Alice plantearse hacerme algo así? Sentí como si hielo recorriera mis venas haciéndome estremecer. Entendía que Edward perdiera la cabeza al ver que yo estaba en peligro pero Alice siempre había sido racional. 

-¿Alice? ¿Por qué…? – No logré acabar la frase pero no fue necesario para que ella me entendiera. Me costaba respirar. 

Lentamente se acercó hacia donde estábamos Rose, Carlisle y yo. Cuando estuvo a dos pasos de mi Rosalie se puso delante en posición protectora. Nunca imagine que alguien tendría que protegerme de Alice. Y menos que fuera Rosalie. Todo era surrealista. 

\- Suficiente. Puede escucharte desde aquí. No me arriesgare a que hagas nada.- Rosalie gruño a su hermana. 

Alice no respondió a su hermana pero miro en mi dirección. Se sentó en el suelo como si fuera a contarme el último pase de modelos que había visto. Pero su expresión seria y casi agónica no me indicaba eso. 

\- No logro ver tu futuro, Bella. No hay nada. Cuando pasa eso en mis visiones es que alguien está a punto de morir. Me duele físicamente estar cerca de ti y eso no es posible en nuestra especie. No somos capaces de sentir dolor a menos que estemos en una pelea y nos hayan arrancado alguna parte del cuerpo. Pues yo tengo dolor de cabeza de intentar buscar tu futuro y poder descifrar algo. 

Ya me había dicho eso antes y no quería volver a escucharlo. Se que es egoísta pero no quería la culpa que eso me hacía sentir. Sentía que tantas cosas habían cambiado los últimos días como para asimilarlas todas y menos si implicaba dañar a la gente que me importaba con mis decisiones. Tenía ganas de cerrar los ojos, olvidarme de todo y estar tranquila. 

-Alice. Tus visiones han fallado antes. Estaré bien, lo sé. –La corte. Alice solo estaba preocupada por mí. 

-No. No es como las otras veces. Esa  _ cosa _ va a acabar con tu vida. Necesitas que te lo saquemos si quieres sobrevivir. El propio Carlisle puede decírtelo. – Alice me suplicaba con la mirada. 

-¿Y qué harás Alice? ¿Sacarlo con tus propias manos mientras yo esté durmiendo?- La furia empezaba a dominarme. 

\- No pensábamos hacer eso. Queremos sacarlo, si, pero con garantías de que va a salir bien y tu no vas a morir en el proceso. No puedo perderte otra vez. 

No podía creerlo. Mi mejor amiga quería arrebatarme a lo que más quería en ese momento. Y aunque sabía que lo hacía porque tenía miedo de perderme no sabía si podía confiar en ella de momento. 

\- Mira Alice. Está claro que eso no es un embarazo normal, pero nada de eso lo es. Estoy casada con un vampiro, ¿recuerdas? Solo es un bebé que tiene una parte de Edward y otra mía. Pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a matarme. Y si es el caso podemos buscar planes de emergencia para salvarme. Puedo finalmente ser una de vosotros. 

Carlisle se giró hacia mi dirección para mirarme. Por su cara vi que le había dado una idea. 

-Claro, llegado el momento podemos cambiar a Bella si es necesario. De todas formas íbamos a hacerlo después de la luna de miel. Voy a encontrar la mejor forma de hacerlo, lo prometo. Todas las sugerencias son bienvenidas. 

Sonreí en su dirección. Sabía que él me apoyaba en lo que decidiera y buscaría soluciones a todos los problemas que tuviéramos como siempre hacía. E incluso podríamos discutir sus ideas y llegar a un acuerdo. 

-Ese no era tu plan inicial. Tuve visiones de ti en la universidad siendo humana todavía. Querías experimentar un año humano en la universidad con nosotros. Tenía hasta los papeles listos para que te inscribieras a alguna cuándo tu futuro desapareció de repente. 

Recordé ese desayuno en el que se lo propuse a Edward en la Isla Esme. Pero ahora mis prioridades habían cambiado. ¿Qué importaba ir a la universidad humana si tenía un hijo de Edward? Siempre podía ir siendo una vampira. 

No queriendo discutir con Alice ignore lo que acababa de decir. En su lugar me paré a pensar una solución temporal para evitar que discutieran. Ambos lados estaban claramente definidos al menos por el momento. Tendría que intentar unirlos como fuera. 

Recordé de repente cuando me puse a investigar las leyendas sobre vampiros que encontré al conocer a Edward. Tal vez alguien había tenido un embarazo como el nuestro anteriormente y lo había documentado aunque fuera en forma de leyendas y con sinsentidos de por medio. Acababa de tener una idea. Levante la mirada y mire a toda mi familia uno por uno antes de hablar. 

\- Hagamos un trato. No me gusta que discutais y menos por mi culpa. Tener tan poca información nos hace estar algo perdidos así que tenemos que buscarla. A lo mejor hay leyendas escritas sobre eso. La mujer de la Isla sospechaba que Edward era un vampiro y la última vez que la vimos antes de partir reconoció mi embarazo como si supiera alguna leyenda al respecto. ¿Os parece una buena idea investigar? Podríamos encontrar algo. Fue así como descubrí lo que erais. Fui a buscar leyendas y encontré algunas que hablaban de vosotros. Mi cabeza hizo el resto para juntar las piezas. 

Ante sus caras de confusión explique brevemente nuestros encuentros con Kaure – la mujer de limpieza- y lo que había entendido al no hablar yo portugués. Edward finalmente dejó de lado su rabia y aversión hacia Rosalie y añadió comentarios y traducciones a las partes que yo no había podido explicar. Jasper fue el que más curiosidad mostró ya que quiso ponerse a investigar en cuanto acabamos de hablar. Emmet aceptó la distracción encantado después de mirar hacia Rosalie como si le pidiera permiso. Comprendí que Em protegía a Rosalie y por extensión, a mí. Era mi guardián en cierta forma. Le sonreí agradecida a su dirección antes de que se despidiera tocando juguetonamente mi cabeza y despeinandome. Solté una carcajada viendo el desastre en el que había convertido mi pelo en cuestión de segundos. Lo peine torpemente con mis dedos. 

Jasper y Emmet dejaron de lado sus diferencias al subir a investigar en la colección de libros de Carlisle. Cuando sus bromas fueron audibles mientras subían las escaleras casi pareció que era como cualquier día normal. Alice los siguió instantes después alegando dolor de cabeza por la falta de visiones. La detuve antes de que subiera el segundo peldaño. 

\- ¿Alice? ¿Puedo hablar un segundo contigo? – Alce la voz para que me oyera a pesar de que no lo necesitaba. Al hacerlo me di cuenta que tenía la garganta seca. 

Se acercó de nuevo pero esta vez no se sentó en el suelo como antes. Lo interprete como una señal de que realmente necesitaba apartarse de nosotros. Su cara era arrepentida sabiendo que me había causado dolor al querer arrebatarme a mi bebé. 

\- Se que sin tus visiones estas ciega por decirlo de alguna forma. Me gustaría pedirte un favor. Nunca hemos hablado realmente de cómo funcionan tus visiones. Quiero pedirte que dejes de forzarte a ti misma para buscar mi futuro. Creo que al forzarte tanto es lo que te causa dolor. Y eres mi mejor amiga y hermana y odio que sufras. Por favor, dime que lo intentaras.- Alargue la mano para coger la suya en señal de súplica. 

-Haré lo que pueda, lo prometo. –Contestó Alice con un asentimiento de cabeza. Soltó mi mano con un apretón. 

Puede que no estuviéramos en plena confianza ahora mismo al estar en contra de mi hijo. Pero sabía que lo intentaría si yo se lo pedía. Y era mi mejor amiga, sabía que solo quería lo mejor para mí y odiaba que sufriera. 

Contenta con la paz que reinaba en casa decidí hacer algo. Antes de oír la discusión tenía la idea de hacerme comida para ver si la podía asimilar. Sin otro plan a la vista y sintiéndome motivada me decidí por una sopa de verduras o algo ligero. Me gire para mirar a mi suegro quien no se había movido ni un ápice tras mi idea de transformarme. Su cabeza debía estar trabajando a pleno rendimiento para buscar las mejores formas de hacerlo. Toque suavemente su brazo para llamar su atención. Sus ojos dorados encontraron los míos, su cejo suavemente fruncido con preocupación. 

\- Carlisle, ¿te acuerdas de que antes dijimos que podía probar comer de nuevo si me preparaba algo con la ayuda de alguno de vosotros? Creo que es buena idea hacerlo ahora. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme? 

Con un suave asentimiento de cabeza, se levantó del sofá y me siguió a la cocina. Esme y Edward se miraron y con una sonrisa y un guiño por parte de Esme vinieron. Una mirada me bastó para saber que estaban teniendo una conversación a súper velocidad y aprovechando el don de Edward. Esme parecía consolar y animar a su hijo favorito. 

No queriendo interrumpir su momento abrí la enorme nevera con capacidad para dos meses de comida como mínimo. Un cajón lleno de verduras en el estante inferior llamó mi atención. Cuando saque completamente el cajón de la nevera y lo tenía apoyado sobre el brazo para llevarlo a la encimera Carlisle me lo arrebató para llevarlo fácilmente y con un par de elegantes pasos donde quería. Negué con la cabeza sonriendo irónicamente al ver su sonrisa socarrona idéntica a la de Edward. Eran tal para cual. Vi que había unos trozos de pollo y los deje al lado de las verduras para complementar. 

\- Vaya par de fanfarrones estáis hechos, Cullens- Les dije con humor. Se rieron mirándose el uno con el otro. 

Busque las dos ollas que necesitaba así como todo el material. No queriéndome cortarme en una casa llena de vampiros por segunda vez deje que Esme y Edward cortaran todas las verduras mientras yo preparaba el caldo para hervirlas. Cuando estuvieron cortadas las puse en una sartén para que no estuvieran crudas junto con unos trozos de pollo. Finalmente las triture con una batidora hasta que quedaron líquidas. Las mezcle con el caldo lentamente para que quedara como una sopa cremosa. Añadí un poco de especias italianas para darle un toque. Eran unas muy suaves pero que proporcionaban un gran gusto a los platos. Olía maravillosamente bien. 

El ambiente era ligero y incluso habíamos bromeado y hablado. Se notaba que estaban animados viendo que tenía ganas y que quería probar comer. Esperaba por toda la familia que eso funcionara. Lo necesitábamos para estar más tranquilos y romper los bandos al ver que mi hijo no era un malvado vampiro sediento de sangre. 

Cuando la sopa había dejado de hervir la serví en un bol azul claro muy bonito. Esme tenía muy buen gusto incluso para elegir cosas que no podía usar al no comer. Sabía que aun así donaba una gran cantidad de alimentos a gente que lo necesitaba. Deje el bol en la isla al notar que me quemaba los dedos. 

Me senté en la isla de la cocina misma, no queriendo esperar más. Edward me dio una cuchara y se sentó a mi lado aparentando ser normal a pesar de no poder comer conmigo. Esme y Carlisle imitaron su ejemplo y unidos de la mano se apoyaron a la parte de enfrente. Al contrario de lo que podía parecer no era para nada incómodo o intimidatorio. Era algo que habíamos hecho mil veces antes. 

-Entonces, Esme, he pensado que podríamos diseñar una habitación para que el bebé pueda estar cuando nazca. El diseño no es lo mío ni de lejos pero me encantaría que me dejaras ayudarte o aportar ideas. 

Rosalie apareció de repente a mi lado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Grite del susto pero me contuve al ver que era ella. Con una sonrisa de disculpa alargó un cuaderno en mi dirección. Para no mancharlo por accidente aparte el bol con la sopa todavía demasiado caliente. Edward arrugó la nariz al olerlo. Carlisle y Esme se rieron al ver a su hijo. 

\- Iba a enseñártelo antes. Quería darte una sorpresa y decirte que quiero que seamos hermanas a partir de ahora y no he encontrado una mejor forma. Espero que lo aceptes dado que no he sido muy buena contigo. Quiero remediarlo. Considéralo un regalo con retraso por la boda. – La voz extrañamente dulce y amable de Rosalie me confundió por un segundo ya que antes no me hablaba así. 

Al abrir la primera imagen de lo que parecía un cuaderno de dibujo profesional vi lo que podría definir como planos de una casa. Un vistazo más de cerca me permitió ver que era una habitación. Una de bebé si mirabas la cuna y los accesorios que habían plasmados junto con los diseños de las paredes. Había anotaciones con una letra envidiablemente elegante y antigua a los lados sobre marcas de muebles y combinaciones de colores. 

No sabía qué decir. En su lugar abrace a Rosalie antes de plantearme qué podía rechazar mi abrazo. Lejos de eso sentí que sus brazos me envolvían con cuidado. Su pelo dorado me hizo cosquillas al rozar mi piel. 

\- Si quieres cuando acabes la sopa hablamos de esa habitación. Odiaría que se te enfriara por mi culpa.- Dijo antes de soltarme acariciando mi pelo en el proceso. -Siento decirte que huele horrorosamente mal. 

Le saque la lengua en broma siguiendo la suya. 

-Pues siento decirte que esta buenisima. Seguro que es como la mejor sangre que hayas probado. -Respondí siendo coreada por un coro de carcajadas. 

Agarre de nuevo la cuchara mientras Edward acercaba de nuevo el bol de sopa. Toque el borde con los dedos y comprobé que aún estaba agradablemente caliente. Hundí la cuchara y probé el primer sorbo. Bajo por mi garganta suavemente pero fue algo doloroso al no haber comido en días enteros y por vomitar. Ignorando el dolor para no preocupar a mi sobreprotector marido y su familia hundí de nuevo la cuchara y me lleve el nuevo contenido a la boca. Cuando no sentí las esperadas náuseas la esperanza creció en mi interior. Hacer una sopa ligera y suave había estado un acierto. Acabe todo el bol mientras hablábamos sobre una película que vimos juntos antes de la boda. 

-¿Qué tal te sientes, Bella? – Mi suegro me pregunto al ver que el bol estaba vacío. 

-Bien, creo que hacer la sopa ligera ha sido una buena idea. Estoy muy llena por eso. – Dije frotándome la barriga sintiendo las pataditas de mi hijo. 

\- Dado que no has comido nada en los últimos días es normal. Descansa un rato y después haz lo que quieras con Rose o con quién de nosotros quieras. Estaré cerca por si me necesitas, querida. –Dijo con una suave caricia en mi mejilla con sus helados dedos.

Esme estaba recogiendo y limpiando todo lo que había usado para cocinar. Cuando camine dos pasos para ir a ayudarla se giró y con una sonrisa negó la cabeza. 

\- Ni se te ocurra venir ayudarme. Ya has oído a mi querido marido. ¿Quieres que nos sentemos en el sofá y hablemos de esa habitación mientras descansas? 

La verdad que sentarme en el sofá parecía una idea tentadora ya que empezaba a sentirme verdaderamente cansada. Solía pasarme cuando me llenaba mucho. Frote mi barriga sintiendo las pataditas del bebé algo más fuertes que antes. Eran casi dolorosas. 

Mire a los ojos de Edward y vi que empezaban a oscurecerse. Una breve caza sería una buena idea. Me preguntaba si algún miembro de la familia podía acompañarle en parte para asegurarme de que cazaba y distraerle un poco. Jasper y Alice podrían agradecer un respiro dado sus dones, sobre todo Alice con ese dolor de cabeza que tenía. Los llame y en un segundo estuvieron a mi lado cogidos de la mano como siempre. 

\- Los ojos de Edward están oscureciendo y a vosotros dos no os iría mal un descanso. ¿Podríais ir a cazar juntos? No tenéis porque alejaros mucho, los bosques cerca de casa tal vez os sirvan. 

Se miraron considerando la idea. Alice y Jasper se mostraron de acuerdo tras una breve mirada entre ellos y esperaron a la respuesta de Edward. Le miré suplicante y preocupada por él. 

-Id vosotros. Prefiero quedarme con Bella, iré con Carlisle mañana. – Les respondió ignorando sus miradas. 

\- En realidad, Edward, tengo pensado ir esa noche. Podemos ir entonces, Bella estará durmiendo y protegida con Esme y el resto. – Carlisle se unió a la conversación mientras recogía un libro de la mesa de la cocina. 

Jasper y Alice se fueron unos minutos más tarde agradeciéndome la idea. Realmente se veían aliviados al abandonar la casa. Estaba contenta de ser útil por una vez. Edward subió con Carlisle a hacer quien sabe que. Seguramente estarían discutiendo opiniones e ideas como solían hacer. Me plantee ir con ellos pero me estaba sintiendo tan cansada que dudaba poder seguir una conversación. 

Me tumbe en el sofá y cerré los ojos en cuanto toque el suave tejido. Los cálidos recuerdos de la Isla Esme se entremezclaron con la dulce imagen de mi hijo jugando con Edward y yo en nuestro prado. 

* * *

**Esme POV (Punto de vista):**

Edward y Carlisle subieron las escaleras después de que ese último me besara como siempre hacía antes de abandonar la habitación en la que estábamos juntos. 

Saludaron a Emmett quien estaba hojeando libros en busca de las leyendas que Bella había sugerido que podíamos encontrar. Parecía ser que de momento no había encontrado nada interesante. Suspiré internamente. 

Era positiva sobre eso y sabía que tarde o temprano encontrarían algo. Además Emmet era muy testarudo y hasta que no encontrara algo no estaría tranquilo. Esperaba que nos fuera útil y nos ayudará esclarecer todo eso. Íbamos muy perdidos y incluso mi marido, siempre tan seguro de sí mismo, se le veía estresado al no poder ayudar. 

-Esme cree que encontrarás algo, Emmet. Confía plenamente en tu, ya lo sabes. – Edward había leído mi mente y le transmitió mi pensamiento a Emmet. 

_ \- Gracias Edward.- Le conteste mentalmente. _ ****

Con el cuaderno de dibujo de Rosalie en mano con todas sus ideas plasmadas para la habitación del bebé fui a acompañar a Bella en el salón tal y como le había prometido. La vi plácidamente dormida. Arriba se escuchaba la impresora escupir papeles y el arrastre de una silla cuando Edward se sentó en el escritorio de mi marido. Iban a mirar todos los datos que tenían y ver si se les había escapado algo. Y seguramente discutirian por enésima vez la transformación de Bella, pero por vez primera Edward estaba de acuerdo en su transformación. Carlisle había insistido desde que Victoria había decidido detrás de Bella en tener un plan de emergencia por si lo peor ocurría y necesitaba ser cambiada. Me di cuenta de que no quería estar sola en ese momento. Rosalie estaba arreglando su coche en el garaje pero con su perfecta audición podía venir a la más mínima sospecha. Bella no parecía que fuera a despertarse pronto tampoco. 

\- Edward. ¿Podéis bajar aquí? Bella está profundamente dormida y me encantaría disfrutar de vuestra compañía y participar en esa conversación. 

-Esa es una gran idea, querida.- Contestó mi marido en su lugar. Podía imaginar su sonrisa. 

En lo que tarde en ir a buscar una manta y extenderla sobre Bella bajaron y se sentaron. Edward levantó la cabeza de Bella con gentileza y la puso en su regazo con una almohada en medio para que estuviera más cómoda. Carlisle lleno la mesa de delante del sofá con seis pilas de papeles grapados que podía reconocer como apuntes que solía hacer cuando el caso de alguno de sus pacientes era complicado y trabajaba en ello hasta encontrar una solución. De aquí venía el ruido de la fotocopiadora. Estando el sofá ocupado por ellos Carlisle me atrajo hacia el sillón que habíamos colocado delante del sofá. Bese sus labios suavemente al sentarme a su lado. 

-Propongo que nos lo tomemos con calma. Es obvio que eso no es algo que hayamos visto antes. Analicemos todo lo que sabemos antes de decidir qué hacer. Estamos un poco tensos por aquí y vendría bien relajarnos. – Dije antes de inclinarme y coger una pila de papeles. Tras un breve vistazo vi que mi marido había hecho copias para todos, para que pudiéramos hablar tranquilamente mientras le seguíamos. 

-Estoy de acuerdo, antes se nos ha ido completamente de las manos. Cada uno de nosotros tiene sus ideas y es normal que formemos bandos. Pero nuestra casa no puede convertirse en un campo de batalla. – Mi marido añadió después de mí. Acaricie su pelo como siempre hacía cuando le veía estresado, sabía que le encantaba. 

Rosalie y Emmett se nos unieron al oír que estábamos hablando. Eso se había convertido en menos de cinco minutos en una reunión familiar. Carlisle corrió al piso de arriba a buscar papeles en blanco para tener algo en lo que pudiera escribir sus anotaciones aunque con la memoria perfecta que teníamos no sería necesario pero estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo en el trabajo. Incluso hizo otras copias para Jasper y Alice. Al ver sus intenciones Edward llamó a estos últimos para que formaran parte. Examine todos los papeles que tenía en mano mientras esperábamos. La mayoría eran fácilmente interpretables para mí. Aunque nunca me había interesado en practicar medicina dada mi falta de autocontrol comparada con mi marido, me había formado con su ayuda leyendo libros y hablando. Pero siempre me había dedicado a la remodelación de casas porque no había peligro de sangre. Teníamos entre nuestras manos el extenso historial de Bella seguido con las últimas pruebas que mi marido le había hecho y un apartado para tomar notas. 

Mientras no llegaban Alice y Jasper, Rosalie y yo nos dedicamos a la casa sorpresa de Edward y Bella. Habíamos decidido el exterior y su habitación principal con un diseño muy similar a mi Isla. Cogí mi ordenador para empezar a encargar los nuevos materiales que necesitaba. Rosalie mientras tanto busco la cuna y muebles para la habitación del bebé. Nos ayudamos mutuamente para decidir la mezcla de colores y diseño que queríamos. Carlisle y Edward analizaron todos los papeles avanzándose al resto. Añadió unas cuantas notas en el papel en blanco.

Alice y Jasper llegaron una hora más tarde. Alice tenía el pelo más despeinado de lo habitual y Jasper tenía la ropa llena de barro y arena. Habían hecho mucho más que cazar. Subieron a cambiarse la ropa algo avergonzados y en menos de cinco minutos estaban de nuevo abajo. 

\- ¿Deberíamos despertar a Bella? Al fin y al cabo estamos hablando de ella y su hijo. Algo me dice que ella querría participar. – Pregunte.

Nuestros ojos recorrieron a una plácida dormida Bella. Edward acarició suavemente su cara mientras la llamaba para despertarla. Incluso en un gesto tan sencillo se notaba cuánto la amaba. Podía entender que la idea de solo perderla lo mataba. Recordé con un estremecimiento lo que pasó cuando accidentalmente Rosalie le informo que Bella se había suicidado saltando de un acantilado y él sin poder soportarlo fue Italia a clamar su muerte. Se necesitaban el uno al otro para vivir. Eso no podía repetirse. Debíamos salvar a Bella sin importar el costo. Podía ver que Edward quería que su esposa abortara porque la idea de perderla era más insoportable que matar a su propio hijo no nacido. 

Antes de que mis pensamientos avanzaran más, Bella abrió los ojos. Le sonreí en cuanto nuestras miradas se encontraron. Sus ojos marrones escanearon la habitación mientras su confusa y todavía dormida mente trataba de descubrir porque estábamos todos a su alrededor. 

Antes incluso de que pudiera explicarle porque estábamos aquí y ofrecerle un vaso de agua, un sonido estrangulado proveniente de su garganta llenó el salón, haciéndonos avanzar para intentar ayudar. 

Sin tiempo a que pudiera hacer nada más, se inclinó y vomitó estrepitosamente contra el suelo. Sus arcadas sacudieron su cuerpo violentamente y se agarró a la tela debajo de ella en busca de soporte para no caer. Sus nudillos estaban blancos de tanto apretar y temí que pudiera hacerse daño. 

Todos menos Carlisle y Edward dejamos de respirar al oler el repugnante olor a ácido. Podíamos aguantar el olor a las otras deposiciones y sustancias de los humanos pero el vomito, ese olor a comida mezclada con ácido era insoportable. Edward sujeto a una inestable Bella que parecía a punto de caer hacia delante a pesar de estar fuertemente agarrada. Carlisle en cambio al ver que Bella ya estaba atendida y no queriéndola estresar se apresuró a limpiar el suelo eliminando el olor, aunque sabía que estaba usando sus sentidos para asegurarse que estaba bien. En cuestión de segundos estaba limpio, Edward había levantado a Bella en brazos y llevado al lavabo para que pudiera lavarse los dientes. 

\- Dios, lo siento tanto…- La voz entrecortada de Bella susurró entre sollozos. 

\- Nadie está molesto con eso Bella. Es normal que los humanos vomitéis cuando alguna comida no os sienta bien. O no la asimiléis- añadió tan flojo que era imposible que Bella la hubiera escuchado. Sin ver su rostro podía adivinar la culpa que sentía por ponerla en peligro. - ¿Veis? Eso lleva pasando desde hace más de dos días. No puede retener nada. ¿Cómo creéis que va a afectar eso en unos días a su cuerpo? 

La última frase la dirigió hacia Rosalie acompañada con una mirada de odio pero no pude evitar sentirme señalada. Yo había estado de acuerdo en que Bella siguiera con su embarazo respetando su decisión. Él sabía que yo no me perdonaría nunca que Bella sufriera o eso acabará mal, ¿verdad? Yo la amaba y era otra hija para mí. Desde el primer segundo en que la vi supe que nos traería la felicidad de tanto necesitábamos sobretodo para Edward. 

Sintiendo mis ojos llorosos con unas lágrimas que nunca caerían, baje la cabeza para ocultarlas entre mi pelo. Carlisle se dio cuenta y vino a abrazarme dejando lo que estaba haciendo. Jasper canalizo el amor que mi marido sentía por mí y lo junto con calma y finalmente me calmé. Le di una mirada de agradecimiento. 

\- Cariño, ese comentario no era para hacer sentirte mal.- Carlisle me dio un beso en la mejilla y añadió con una voz dura que me hizo estremecer- Edward, eso ha sido completamente inapropiado y quiero que te disculpes con tu madre. 

Bella no se había enterado de nada de eso gracias a nuestra audición. Se lavó dos veces con abundante pasta de dientes para sacarse el sabor a ácido. Edward lucio avergonzado después de mirarme a la cara. Luego vendría a hablar conmigo. Primero se aseguraría que Bella estaba bien. 

Me dirigí a las ventanas acristaladas para ver el extenso bosque mientras esperaba a que volvieran y me tranquilizaba. El sol estaba en lo más alto del cielo indicando que era mediodía pero las nubes lo ocultaban salvo unos pocos rayos que lograban colarse. Era un paisaje precioso, algunas hojas brillaban por los rayos de sol mientras otras permanecían oscuras listas para brillar. 

\- No he encontrado nada todavía.- Emmett dijo a unos pasos de mí. – Gracias por confiar en mí, mama. Seguiré buscando. 

Me gire para mirarlo. Avanzó en dos pasos hasta estar delante de mí. Emmett podía parecer duro e insensible desde lejos por su enorme tamaño pero era una de las personas más puras y buenas que existían. Se aseguraría de agradecerte cuando le ayudaras. Sin pensarlo le abrace. 

\- Mi dulce niño. Sé que encontrarás algo tarde o temprano. Y no tienes que agradecer que te diga la verdad. Te quiero. –Le dije con voz arrolladora. 

\- Edward te ha hecho sentir mal. Voy a matarlo luego.- Dijo mirándome a los ojos. Por su cara sabía que no mentía. Me reí todavía abrazada a él. 

\- No, se ha dado cuenta y sé que luego se disculpara. Solo está sobrepasado con todo lo que ha pasado en tan poco tiempo. Intentad no discutir ¿de acuerdo? 

Asintió y entre dientes lo prometió. Sabía que no duraría mucho esa promesa pero me sentía más tranquila sabiendo que lo intentaría. Tan pronto como Edward hiciera algún comentario a Rosalie su marido saldría a defenderla indudablemente. 

Más calmada le di la espalda a la ventana y fui otra vez al comedor. Edward acompañaba a una temblorosa Bella al sofá. Fui a sentarme al lado de Carlisle en el sillón que había movido para estar cerca de ella. Alice y Jasper habían traído de su habitación un sillón- sofá en el que se podían sentar juntos para aparentar más normalidad y no incomodar a Bella al estar de pie. 

Mirando el rostro cansado y débil de Bella me di cuenta de que tal vez necesitaría agua. Los humanos necesitaban constantemente beber agua y ella no era la excepción a esa regla. A gran velocidad y sin que ella se enterara fui a la cocina y llené un vaso grande de agua fría. En lo que tardo en parpadear ya estaba delante de ella con el vaso en la mano. 

-¿Qué haría yo sin ti, Esme? Gracias.- Alargó la mano para coger el vaso. Todavía temblaba un poco. 

Pobre criatura. Le pase la manta que guardábamos en un extremo del sofá para ella por los hombros y note que eran más delgados que cuando se fue a su luna de miel. Trate de no estremecerme. Bella ya era muy delgada antes y ahora parecía estar perdiendo peso rápidamente aunque tuviera un bebé en su vientre y tener que ganar peso por lógica. 

Ignore la mirada horrorizada de Edward quien había escuchado mis pensamientos y le regale otra sonrisa a Bella antes de volver a sentarme. Las manos de mi marido me acariciaron la espalda dulcemente y el pelo. Nuestros ojos se encontraron y vi su preocupación. Estaba decepcionado con Edward por su comentario. Negué con la cabeza para que lo dejara pasar. Aun así no tardaría en hablar con su hijo. 

\- Estoy bien, chicos. – Dijo Bella mirándonos uno por uno. – Solo sigo siendo la débil humana de siempre. 

Edward puso los ojos en blanco pero no comento nada. Alice formó una línea con sus labios apretándolos para no decir nada tampoco. Jasper se removió incómodo en su sillón al notar la tensión que nos rodeaba y trato de aligerar el ambiente enviando calma a toda la habitación. Rosalie y Emmett se sentaron en el suelo con ella tocándole las rodillas a Bella con su cabeza. Bella le acarició los rizos distraídamente. Emmett le hizo cosquillas en su pierna haciendo que sonriera realmente por primera vez desde que llegó de la isla. 

Aún notaba el ácido olor del vómito así que me levante discretamente para buscar algo para enmascararlo. Fui al baño más próximo en busca del ambientador que solíamos guardar allí para cuando Bella venía. Le hacía sentir más tranquila saber que no podíamos oler sus necesidades fisiológicas cuando las hacía en casa. Abrí la puertecita blanca para recogerlo cuando me di cuenta que se había acabado.  _ Mierda.  _ No solía decir palabrotas pero que se me olvidará algo aun con mi sobrehumana mente era algo que me ponía muy nerviosa. Se debería haber acabado durante la boda y algunos de los invitados se había olvidado que comentarlo por vergüenza, asumí. 

Una idea vino a mi mente. Rosalie le prometió a Bella antes una sesión de spa. Eso incluía pintauñas por fuerza ya que era de las pocas actividades de belleza que le gustaban. Supongo que podríamos hacerlo ahora. El pintauñas tenía un olor fuerte pero no nos disgustaba ya que lo usábamos constantemente a pesar de tener las uñas impecables sin pintar. Esa era una gran idea. Corrí escaleras arriba para buscar mi gran colección personal sabiendo que a Bella le gustarían los colores claros y discretos como a mí. No solo conseguiría sacar ese olor si no que la haría sentir bien. Había leído que a los humanos les hacía sentir bien verse cuidados. Cogí la gran caja de madera con dibujos intrincados en la tapa que yo misma había tallado en una madera de más de 200 años. Era una obra maestra que todo coleccionista desearía tener. Pase por el baño para buscar las otras herramientas para hacer una manicura antes de volver al salón. 

\- He pensado que estaría bien pintarnos las uñas, Bella. ¿Recuerdas que planeabas hacerlo con Rose antes? Me encantaría unirme y creo que mi colección te podría gustar ya que tú y yo somos bastante similares en gustos. 

\- ¡Me encantaría Esme! ¿Pero eso no molestara al resto? El olor…- Bella tenía los ojos ilusionados por hacer eso pero luego recapacito al ver que no estábamos solas. Y siempre se preocupaba por los demás y se anteponía. 

\- El olor no nos molesta para nada. Estamos muy acostumbrados a él. Alice, Rose y yo estamos constantemente pintándonos. – Le conteste con una gentil sonrisa mientras acercaba una mesa auxiliar al sofá donde estaba ella sentada y colocaba la caja encima. 

El resto asintieron para mostrarle a Bella que era cierto. Se dieron cuenta de lo que intentaba hacer y me dieron las gracias a un rango de audición que Bella no podía alcanzar. Bella abrió la caja después de admirar los detalles. Los siguió con el dedo tembloroso suavemente. Algo me dijo que le gustaría saber la historia de la caja. Edward acariciaba su pelo suavemente jugando con las ondas que bajaban por su espalda. 

\- Cuando compramos el terreno para hacer la casa encontré un árbol de unos 200 años. Una gran parte estaba podrida y muy dañada así que rescate la parte que todavía sobrevivía e hice esa caja. La diseñe entera y talle los detalles de la tapa para que quedara perfecta. Puedo hacerte una a tu también pero me temo que la madera no será tan antigua. 

-Vaya… Es preciosa Esme. Admiro cómo puedes transformar algo tan sencillo como madera en algo tan único y bonito. Me encantaría que me hicieras una a mí también. 

Lo apunte como una tarea pendiente para hacer mientras no podía ir a hacer su casa en construcción. Tal vez incluso pudiera hacerle algún baúl para poner los juguetes de su bebé. Había tantas posibilidades que podría talar 10 árboles, hacer cosas con ellos y no quedarme satisfecha. 

-Bueno, supongo que no todos estáis aquí para una sesión de pintauñas. Me encanta vuestra compañía ya lo sabéis. – Dijo para cortar el silencio mientras rebuscaba entre los distintos pintauñas. 

Eligio uno rosado casi transparente pero muy elegante en sus dedos delgados. Rosalie cogió uno rojo sangre a combinación con sus zapatos de tacón. Elegí para mí hacerme una manicura francesa así que busque el blanco y el rosado transparente más claro que el de Bella. Le di a Bella una revista para que pudiera apoyarse en ella mientras pintaba y que no se manchara la ropa que Alice le había regalado. Claro que conociéndola sabía que esa ropa estaría de camino a alguna entidad social para gente que necesitaba ropa en cuanto Bella se quitara el conjunto. 

Cuando por fin el aire volvió a ser respirable sin olor a ácido volví a respirar. No era algo que necesitara para sobrevivir pero nos habíamos acostumbrado a fingir ser humanos. También resultaba gran ayuda para cazar y en mi caso elegir buenos materiales para la construcción y diseño de casas para restaurarlas, que era a lo que me dedicaba actualmente. Podía admitir orgullosa que me había hecho famosa ya que mis diseños eran codiciados aunque mis clientes raramente veían mi identidad real o a mi en persona. Fue tan sencillo como registrar mi empresa a mi nombre de soltera y tener identidades falsas gracias a Jasper para que no hubieran preguntas. 

Con todo lo necesario volví a sentarme con mi marido. Caballeroso como era me sujeto el pintauñas para que yo pudiera mojar el pincel y pintar con la mano libre. Era una actividad tan mundana que fue como volver a la normalidad de cualquier día. 

\- Queríamos debatir cómo podemos avanzar. Quería hablar específicamente de si quieres esperar a después del parto para transformarte. Ser humana durante un tiempo para poder estar con tu bebé antes de cambiarte. Aunque no puedo asegurar que sea posible con las características del feto. Sé que te parecerá muy pronto comentar eso ahora pero tú embarazo avanza a una velocidad extremadamente rápida. Estoy tratando de determinar a qué ritmo crece para calcular la fecha. 

A Bella le molestaba que llamaran ‘feto’ a su hijo, lo podía decir por el modo en que entrecerraba los ojos cuando alguien pronunciaba la palabra. Le di un codazo a mi marido para que se diera cuenta. Me miró sin entender. Luego se lo explicaría. 

\- No he pensado realmente en que me gustaría. Eres el primero que me pregunta qué es lo que quiero. Busque la ayuda de Rose porque nadie me preguntó qué quería yo. – Miró a Edward dejándole claro que estaba molesta con eso. Esos dos necesitarían hablar luego. 

\- Te prometo que luego lo hablaremos, Bella.- Le respondió Edward dolido. 

\- Vale. Me gustaría pensarlo, Carlisle. Ahora mismo no tengo claro nada. 

Me enfadaba que Edward no le hubiera dado la oportunidad de hablar las cosas antes de llegar a casa. Habían tenido un viaje de muchas horas en avión solos, el suficiente tiempo como para que él apartara sus pensamientos de autoculpa y preguntara a su esposa que queria ella. Eso es lo que hacen las parejas. 

\- De acuerdo. Dejaré que te lo pienses pero me gustaria que hicieramos un plan de emergencia por si acaso. 

-¿Plan de emergencia?- Bella preguntó confusa. 

\- Cuando Victoria empezó a cazarte para vengar la muerte de su compañero, le dije a Edward que deberíamos tener un plan por si acaso las cosas se torcian y necesitábamos cambiarte para salvarte como ultima opcion. Edward fue reacio a escuchar pero sabía que era importante tener un plan de respaldo. En aquel momento decidimos que improvisariamos y que él sí se veía capaz y creía que se controlaría lo haría él respetando tu petición pero que si no era posible yo sería el que lo haría. Hablamos también de darte morfina o anestesiarte para que al menos no notaras el veneno el máximo tiempo posible. 

Carlisle miró a Bella esperando a que asimilara esa parte de la información. Como vio que no tenía preguntas siguió adelante. 

\- Cuando el peligro pasó y Victoria fue neutralizada, dejamos el plan en un cajón. Edward y tu acordasteis hacer el cambio después de la luna de miel. Pensaba que a lo mejor estarías más tiempo en la isla y un día Edward te cambiaria. Obviamente no ha sido el caso. 

Bella sonrió al recordar la Isla. Me preguntaba si Edward le compraría una Isla a Bella en algún momento. Edward me miró con su cara de -me acabas de dar una gran idea-. Puse los ojos en blanco mientras mentalmente bromeaba con él con un ‘ _ Vas tarde, Carlisle tuvo la idea antes y no quieres copiarte de nosotros, ¿verdad querido? _ . Se rió por lo bajo antes de volverse serio.

-¿Quieres que hagamos otro plan de emergencia por si acaso?- Pregunto Bella. 

-Esa es la idea. Y me gustaria que formaras parte ya que es tu transformación. El resto no hemos tenido opción a planificarlo o escoger como pero quiero que tu la tengas. Ha sido un error por mi parte no preguntar a ninguno de mis hijos si querían esa vida y no quiero cometerlo contigo también. 

Bella se quedó pensando asintiendo. 

\- Me gustaría ir pensando y apuntando ideas y comentarlas. Creo que es buena idea. 

-Claro cariño. Suelo pedir a mis pacientes que apunten sus ideas en una libreta y me las comenten en mi próxima visita. Así me aseguro que no se quedan con dudas y están más tranquilos. Dame un segundo. 

Carlisle subió escaleras arriba a un paso humano y corrió en cuanto estuvo fuera de nuestra vista. Me di cuenta que lo hacía para Bella, no quería asustarla. Removió los cajones de su escritorio en busca de algo y cuando lo encontró suspiro satisfecho. Luego fue a nuestra habitación y busco algo en su armario. Jasper frunció el ceño. 

-¿Porque está nervioso?- Dijo en voz inaudible para Bella. Me encogí de hombros no sabiendo la respuesta. 

Carlisle volvió tan rápido como había venido, dio la vuelta al sofá y se sentó en la mesa de madera maciza que estaba delante de Bella. Sus ojos estaban a la misma altura y sabía que eso significaba que quería decirle algo importante. Dejo elegantemente una libreta de cuero y un bolígrafo a un lado. Pero no fue la libreta o el caro bolígrafo de diseño lo que llamó nuestra atención. 

Unos meses antes me pidió que si ponia hacer una caja rectangular de madera con el diseño en la tapa que yo quisiera pero que tuviera el símbolo de los Cullen. No me dijo que función tendría la caja ni que quería poner en su interior. Asumi que tarde o temprano lo descubriría y que él me lo diría cuando estuviera preparado. 

-No quiero que te asustes, te diré que es y para que podemos usarlo luego. Tiene una historia detrás. 

Y con eso se la dio a nuestra nueva hija. Bella la miró con curiosidad y tal y como había hecho antes siguió los dibujos con las puntas de los dedos. Me miró interrogativamente. 

-No tengo ni idea de que es. Yo solo hice la caja tal y como mi marido me pidió que la hiciera. Ábrela, me muero de curiosidad de ver que es.

Abrió la caja, quitando suavemente la pestaña metálica que aseguraba la tapa. Su cara fue de sorpresa como si no esperara encontrar aquello. Usando mi poderosa visión vi el contenido. Una jeringa de lo que parecía ser acero y cristal estaba suavemente colocada en el medio de la caja. Al lado con un paquete estéril había una aguja larga y de más calibre que las normales. La reconocí como una aguja para hacer biopsias. O para llegar a un órgano profundo. Cómo podía ser un corazón. Parecía ser que Carlisle había descubierto una nueva forma de cambiar a Bella. El corazón de la humana se accelero. Sonaba como una de esas piezas de música clásica cuando el artista se hacía cargo de transformar la pieza en un momento dramático. 

-Vale, has conseguido asustarme.- Dijo Bella alzando la aguja con miedo. Carlisle se la quitó de las manos. 

\- Déjame explicarme. Esa no es una forma de asustarte para que no confies en mi. El propósito de eso no es otro que ayudar a tu transformación. Quiza incluso la hara mas rapida y no estaras agonizando por tres dias. Tengo la teoría de que si ponemos el veneno directamente en el corazón este se esparcirá más rápidamente y la transformación será más rápida. En medicina a veces administramos los medicamentos directamente en el corazón o las arterias cercanas en situaciones de vida o muerte. 

-Pensaba que en las películas cuando hacían cosas de esas eran errores monumentales. -Dijo Bella con una sonrisa mientras intentaba alejar el miedo. 

-Bueno, es cierto que las películas cometen errores que hacen que cualquier médico o enfermera que las vea acaben gritandole a la pantalla.- Nos reímos recordando al propio Carlisle gritandole a la pantalla en alguna película- Pero a veces somos un poco drásticos y acabamos clavando agujas a pacientes directamente en el corazón. Y tranquila, si lo hacemos estarás anestesiada para no notar nada. 

-Confio en ti. Entonces planeas clavarme una aguja más larga que mi mano. ¿Tienes algún otro truco para que acabe saliendo corriendo de aquí? No me asusta que seáis vampiros, pero no puedo con las agujas y esa es enorme. Espero que tus pacientes no vean esto antes de que las uses con ellos. 

\- No, si la usamos para hacer una biopsia intentamos que no la vean. No es muy práctico que se asusten, salgan corriendo o se desmayen en medio del procedimiento. 

Bella pareció tranquilizarse con eso. Cerro la caja y la volvió a dejar en la mesa. 

-¿Puedes quedarte con esa horrible aguja y yo la caja? Me parece preciosa. 

Carlisle se rio y con un veloz movimiento abrió la caja, sacó todo el contenido y se la volvió a dar a la humana, contento de que ella aceptara su plan. 

-Claro. Me alegra haber podido hablar de eso contigo. 

-Has dicho que la jeringa tenía su historia detrás. ¿Puedes contarmela?

-Oh sí, lo hace. Cuando estuve con los Vulturis mis primeros contactos con la medicina. Los Vulturis serán muchas cosas pero no puedo negar que tienen una gran sed de conocimiento. Cuando me uní a ellos descubrí que tenían una gran biblioteca llena de manuscritos, libros y enciclopedias. También tenían una colección de instrumentos que se habían descubierto tales como telescopios antiguos, y artículos rudimentarios médicos. Aro tenía una cierta fascinación por cómo funcionaba el cuerpo de los humanos aunque rara vez lo usaba para ayudarlos.- Reconoció con una muesca. Mi marido me había contado que Aro había hecho experimentos con humanos y su sangre.- Pase muchas horas explorando su colección hasta que encontré que ese material especial permite que el veneno no lo queme. Eso me dio la idea de que si lograba extraer mi veneno podría almacenarlo. 

-O para que lo uses, por ejemplo, para ponerlo en el corazón para cambiar a alguien. Es fascinante.- Dijo Bella. -No se me habria ocurrido nunca. 

Una suave sonrisa apareció en la cara de mi querido marido, contento del halago. Era especialmente feliz cuando alguien halagaba su trabajo. 

-Espero que ese regalo que guste más. Aquí tienes tu libreta y el bolígrafo. Consideralo otro regalo por la boda. -Bella los recogió encantada.- Y ahora que ya hemos aclarado eso, creo que podemos dejarte tranquila un rato. Eres más que bienvenida a venir a hablar conmigo cuando tengas alguna idea. 

Carlisle se levantó dando por finalizada la conversación. Le dio un suave beso en la frente y se giró para mirarme. Me levanté para unirme a él. Con una breve despedida a los demás nos encaminamos a las escaleras. Mi marido se paró de repente, apretó mi mano y alzó un dedo como si recordara algo. 

-Oh. Bella, puedes ir a buscar el libro que te he prometido antes en mi oficina. 

Conociendo a mi hija y su pasión por la lectura no me extrañó que mi marido le recompensará con un libro después de las pruebas. Él sabía que para ella era difícil someterse a ellas especialmente si habían agujas por el medio. 

Alice y Jasper subieron detrás nuestro y se encerraron en su habitación deseando intimidad. Rose y Emmett también fueron a la suya aunque fueron algo menos tímidos, dejando su ropa tirada por el pasillo. Carlisle y yo nos reímos viendo el camino de prendas hasta su puerta. 

Edward empezó a tocar el piano para Bella y para no centrarse en nuestros pensamientos. 

Bella abrió el cuaderno y el bolígrafo acarició el papel con su suave escritura. De cuando en cuando parecía tachar una idea para luego escribir otra justo después. 

Carlisle y yo seguimos el ejemplo de los demás y fuimos a nuestra habitación. 

* * *

**Edward POV:**

Toque la melodía de Bella y la seguí con algunos clásicos. Musica relajante para que la ayudara a pensar. No hablé con ella sabiendo que quería pensar en lo que Carlisle le había dicho. Tambien sabia que estaba molesta con que yo no le hubiera preguntado qué quería. 

Aproveche para pensar yo también. En menos de un mas habian tantos cambios en mi vida que era increíble y complicado de asimilar por partes iguales. 

No tenía palabras para describir nuestra boda. Fue lo más maravilloso que podría haberme imaginado para mi triste y solitaria vida años atrás. Un regalo que no sabía si yo me merecía. La luna de miel fue como una montaña rusa de emociones. Felicidad porque un ser como yo consiguiera una mujer tan perfecta. Me prometí a mi mismo protegerla con mi vida. El placer más enorme cuando finalmente nos unimos en uno. Mi autocontrol no falló lo que me causaba orgullo. Pero a la mañana siguiente me asaltó el terror al ver los moratones que le salpicaban el cuerpo sabiendo que era el culpable. Y tuve que aprender a perdonarme a mí mismo al ver que ese daño no era tanto como había pensado en primer lugar. Cuando descubrimos que ella estaba embarazada después de que yo volviera de cazar los extraños y fascinantes animales de Brasil. Mi mundo entero se cayó en pedazos cuando descubrí que Bella podía estar en peligro por mi culpa. La mente de Koure había sido una mezcla de horripilantes imágenes de mujeres embarazadas muertas por un monstruo sediento de la sangre de su propia madre. 

El bolígrafo conducido por las manos de Bella empezó a acariciar al papel. Mire a su cara de concentración, esa que tanto me gustaba ver cuando estudiabamos juntos o ella le daba rienda suelta a su vena de escritora. Si se lo propusiera podría salir de su mano grandes  _ best sellers. _ Si quisiera podría agudizar mi visión y ver que estaba escribiendo pero sabía que para ella su intimidad era importante especialmente si involucran sus pensamientos y dudas. 

Esme le pidió a Rosalie que fuera a ayudarla. Rosalie salió por la puerta con su cabeza llena de amenazas hacia mí sabiendo que tarde o temprano hablaría con Bella a solas. Ignore la retahíla y me centré en mi esposa sentada en el sofa. Sus uñas secas y brillantes repicaban contra sus pantalones impaciente. Admire su belleza. Aun estando algo débil por acabar de vomitar era preciosa. Sus ojos habían dejado de estar ojerosos como en el vuelo de regreso a la Isla y ahora volvían a ser claros. Estaba centrada en sus pensamientos muy lejos de aquí. Me preguntaba qué estaría pensando, su mente siempre había sido un misterio para mí. Pagaría todo el dinero que poseía para poder ver que pensaba durante cinco minutos.

Quería hablar con ella desde que habíamos llegado a casa pero no había tenido la oportunidad de estar solos. Y necesitaba tiempo para meditar y asimilar todo lo que había pasado en menos de tres días pero ahora ya sentía que podíamos hablar. Bella no había salido de casa desde nuestra llegada, pensé, y ambos necesitábamos hablar con algo de intimidad. Se me ocurrió una idea. No muy lejos de aquí encontramos un claro en el que una impaciente Esme había construido un jardín con una pérgola. Mi amada esposa era una amante de los libros clásicos e imaginaba que adoraría descubrir esa nueva parte de la casa. 

-¿Bella? ¿Te gustaría dar un paseo conmigo? Quiero enseñarte algo que te encantara- Atraje su atención suavemente. 

Estudió mi rostro cuidadosamente. Dejó la libreta y el bolígrafo en su regazo. 

-¿Esa es una encerrona para que me des un caro regalo que no puedo aceptar?- Dijo entrecerrando sus ojos. 

Me eché a reír sabiendo su aversión a los regalos. 

\- No, hoy te has salvado. Pero te gustara seguro. – Le contesté guiñandole el ojo. 

_ ‘’Toma Edward, por si acaso hacer frío. Llévate la manta también’’  _ Alice bajó con una chaqueta gris claro deportiva y cómoda para Bella muy acorde a su estilo. Sonrió a su cuñada antes de volver a subir las escaleras con Jasper. Estaban buscando leyendas ahora que Emmet y Rose no estaban. 

Carlisle entró de nuevo en la habitación con una botella de bebida isotónica para Bella. ‘ _ No hará mucho pero nunca está de más poder darle electrolitos para rehidratarla ya que no logra asimilar ninguna comida. Quiero intentar darle batidos nutritivos más tarde. Seguro que funcionan. ’’  _ Los pensamientos de Carlisle eran positivos como siempre. Mi instinto me decía que no sería tan sencillo. 

-Toma, cariño. Te ayudará a hidratarte. – Le tendió la botellita para que la cogiera. 

\- Gracias. ¿Puedes dejar eso arriba mientras no estamos? Luego quiero continuar.- Le dijo Bella mientras le tendía la libreta y el bolígrafo a mi padre. 

-Claro, cariño. -Miro hacia mi dirección- cuidala, Edward. No digas nada estúpido de lo que puedas arrepentirte después. 

Bella reconoció la bebida ya que solía beberla cuando tenía que enfrentar largas sesiones de estudio para preparar los exámenes. Muchas veces habíamos estudiando juntos y conocía sus ‘snacks’ favoritos para acompañarla en una sesión de estudio. Sonrió al ver que era su sabor favorito y recuperó un poco de color en sus mejillas pálidas. Me alegre del cambio y Carlisle también se dio cuenta de ello. Sonrió complacido antes de volver a su despacho. Un breve vistazo a su mente me permitió ver que estaba estudiando las formas más rápidas de esparcir el veneno en caso que lo necesitáramos aparte de las que ya teníamos. También estaba buscando formas de evitarle el dolor a Bella y se debatía cómo sería mejor anestesiarla. 

Le ayude a ponerse la chaqueta después de que le diera un par de sorbos. Cogió la manta y se la pasó por sobre los hombros como había hecho mi madre minutos atrás. Parecía como cualquier otro día que íbamos de excursión a nuestro prado. 

-¿Lista? 

-¡Sí! Me pregunto dónde vamos. ¿Nuestro prado?- Dijo esperanzada. Me reí con esa risa que sabía que le encantaba. Una pizca de esperanza lleno sus ojos como si por fin me reconociera. 

-No, pero ya verás cómo te gustara. Te lo prometo.- Contesté dándole la mano. 

Abrí la puerta gentilmente para ella después de decirle a Esme donde quería llevar a su nuera sin que mi querida esposa escuchara nada. Me prometí a mi mismo disculparme con ella luego.  _ ‘’Cuídala Edward. Escúchala y se paciente. Estáis los dos unidos en eso y no os conviene atravesar eso discutidos. ’’  _ Las sabias palabras de Esme me llegaron. 

\- Gracias Esme. Lo siento por lo de antes, ese comentario no iba dirigido a ti. Rose me pone al límite siempre con sus pensamientos. Deberías escucharlos durante cinco minutos y me entenderías. 

\- Lo sé hijo. Luego hablamos. Te quiero. – Respondió con su maternal voz. 

Bella salió por la puerta mientras se subía la cremallera de la chaqueta y se abrazaba a la manta. Le di la mano suavemente y la guie por el camino delante de casa. Vigile cada paso suyo viendo que todavía estaba débil al no haber ingerido casi nada. Se paró de repente como si recordara algo de repente. 

\- Edward. Debería ponerme zapatos.- Dijo mirando hacia sus pies cubiertos solo con los calcetines. 

Me golpee la frente viendo el error que acabábamos de cometer. La ayudé a sentarse en los escalones de entrada y corrí en busca de sus zapatos preferidos. Se le iluminaron los ojos al verlos y me los arrebató de las manos para ponerselos ella misma. Una vez sus cordones estuvieron atados con un doble nudo perfecto, se levantó de nuevo mirándome con curiosidad. 

\- ¿Pensamos quedarnos admirando las escaleras de la entrada de casa? – Dijo irónicamente. 

Me reí suavemente mientras extendía la mano para que la cogiera. Sus dedos envolvieron mi mano y apretó como si me diera ánimos como si estuviera anticipando que la conversación que íbamos a tener no sería fácil. Recordé las palabras de Esme y me prometí ser paciente y ponérselo fácil. Las veces que me había negado a escuchar su punto de vista no habían acabado bien. 

Bajamos el tramo de escaleras de delante de casa y seguimos el camino que conducía detrás del parking con nuestra colección de coches. Esme había añadido otro camino para facilitar el acceso a la nueva extensión de la casa. Luego añadiría otro para llevarlo a la que estaba construyendo para nosotros. 

\- Esme y Carlisle volvían de un viaje de caza cuando descubrieron un claro cerca de casa. Esme decidió que quería construir un jardín con un huerto. Cuando era humana solía plantar flores y hortalizas con su madre en un huerto cerca de su casa y le hacía ilusión recuperar de alguna forma ese recuerdo. 

Bella sonrió suavemente mientras ladeaba la cabeza hacia mí para escucharme. Aun así seguía mirando cuidadosamente el suelo para no caerse, como si fuera a permitirlo.

Caminamos en silencio, cada uno perdido en nuestros pensamientos. Finalmente divisé las vallas blancas que marcaban el inicio del huerto. Bella admiro el detalle y la decoración que Esme había dibujado en cada una de ellas con metal forjado. Unos farolillos iluminaban el camino. Esme había puesto unas bombillas que se cargaban continuamente gracias a placas solares. Y no importaba lo muy nublado que pudiera estar que esas seguirán absorbiendo energía solar. 

Abrí la puerta situada en medio de las vallas que daba al huerto y al camino que conducía a la pérgola. Bella suspiro de admiración al ver la construcción. La pérgola era de madera y piedra con altas columnas que parecían de la antigua grecia. En el medio había una hamaca enorme en la que podían caber más de tres personas tranquilamente. También había una extensa mesa para comer y sofás y sillones para sentarse cómodamente. 

Bella subió a la hamaca y me hizo gestos para que la acompañara. Me subí gustosamente y me senté a su lado mientras empujaba ligeramente la hamaca para que balanceara tranquilamente. Nos abrazamos y dejamos que el suave balanceo nos tranquilizara. Sus músculos se relajarón completamente y su corazón redujo su ritmo. Podía sentir como con cada latido su piel vibraba contra la mía. Había aprendido apreciarlo y ahora que ya no me sentía sediento con su sangre podía pasarme horas y horas escuchando ese dulce golpeteo. 

-Eso es perfecto, Edward. Necesitaba esa tranquilidad después de esos días. -Dijo mientras apoyaba su cabeza a mi pecho. Ajuste la manta para que la cubriera. 

-Lo se, amor. Siento en no haber estado aquí para ti. Me han sobrepasado las emociones, la sola idea de perderte…- No acabe la frase sintiendo el dolor que solo la idea me daba. 

-No vas a perderme. Pienso sobrevivir a eso siendo humana o vampiro. De todas formas tenía que cambiarme tarde o temprano por los Vulturis. ¿Qué más da si lo hago con un hijo de ambos? Seremos una familia completa por fin. Nunca me habían gustado los niños o al menos no me imaginaba siendo madre de uno, pero ese es diferente. Es tuyo. No puedo explicarlo. 

Tenía que reconocer que la idea de tener un hijo me hacía feliz. Nunca lo había dicho en voz alta pero tener un hijo mio era un sueño inalcanzable para mí, enterrado en el fondo de mi mente . No es que lo deseara tanto como la propia Rosalie pero era algo que había pensado alguna vez al jugar con algún niño en el hospital de Carlisle. 

-Debo admitir que la idea de tener un hijo nuestro es algo que me emociona más de lo que quiero admitir, Bella. Pero no puedo olvidar lo que vi en la mente de Koure o lo que veo en ti al no poder comer y lo débil que estas como tampoco puedo pasar por alto la preocupación que veo en Carlisle aunque me oculta sus pensamientos. 

\- ¿Olvidas que soy una humana que siempre ha sido un imán para los problemas y toda clase de accidentes? Nada puede ser sencillo conmigo. Haz como yo y tomatelo con mas calma y un poco de humor. 

Puse los ojos en blanco y me reí sabiendo que tenía razón en ese punto. Tenia la mania de preocuparme demasiado por ella y tal vez era hora de cambiar eso y darle un poco de confianza. 

-Esta bien, tu ganas. Sabes que tengo la costumbre de ser protector contigo. Intentaré ir con más calma. 

Me beso suavemente a los labios. Sentí que habíamos dado un gran paso. Necesitábamos hablar y ponernos en la misma página como siempre. Seguimos con una agradable conversación hablando de todo y nada. La Isla Esme, alguna pelicula, los bosques y playas de ese trozo de tierra paradisiaco.

-Me encantaria ducharme. -Dijo tras un rato de estar abrazados mirando al horizonte. 

Una idea fugaz se cruzó en mi mente recordando la Isla Esme. Y teníamos una bañera lo suficiente grande en mi habitación como para caber los dos de sobra cortesía de Alice. A Bella le encantaría. 

-Ven, tengo otra sorpresa para ti, amor. 

\- Que miedo me dan tus sorpresas…- Dijo negando con la cabeza.

-Prometo que te gustara. 

Llegamos a casa no mucho más tarde. Cogi a Bella en brazos para subir las escaleras viendo que estaba cansada de caminar. Siempre intentaba caminar más rápido cuando iba con nosotros, imagino porque pensaba que con nuestra velocidad nos resultaría tedioso ir a paso humano. Ah, Bella, estábamos acostumbrados a ir a paso humano para aparentar. 

Llegamos a mi habitación, donde deje a Bella para que caminara. 

-Vaya, veo que Alice no ha perdido el tiempo en nuestra ausencia. 

La aludida Alice suspiro arriba mientras ponía los ojos en blanco. Bella toco la cama decorada con un conjunto azul oscuro. Era preciosa. 

-Tu sorpresa está allí. -Le dije mientras señalaba la puerta del baño. Alice lo había añadido. 

Bella abrió la puerta con sospecha, temiendo que Alice hubiera hecho un guardarropa gigante o alguna ocurrencia de las suyas. Finalmente entró, encontrándose con la bañera gigantesca. 

-Wow. Eso no me lo imaginaba. -Exclamó emocionada acariciando el borde. Sus mejillas rosadas aparecieron y una sonrisa la siguieron instantes después. 

-Y cabemos los dos.- Le dije con una mirada sugerente. 

Su corazón se aceleró mientras se ponía roja, recordando alguna noche en la Isla Esme. Esperaba que Carlisle y Esme no descubrieran lo que habíamos hecho en su bañera y ducha, aunque sabía que probablemente ellos lo hubieran hecho mucho antes y más veces. Procuraba no mirar sus mentes cuando volvían de su Isla. Al menos no habíamos roto nada más que su cama. 

Bella no perdió el tiempo. Vino y me dio un profundo beso en los labios, sus ojos escudriñaron los míos pidiendo permiso. Al no ver ninguna objeción por mi parte, llevo sus dedos a desabrochar mi camisa. Lleve mis manos a su pelo y deshice su coleta para dejar que su pelo cayera por su espalda. Luego le quite la camisa, acariciando su suave piel por el camino. Ambos suspiramos de placer como si llevaramos deseando eso desde hacía una eternidad. Sabía que ahora podriamos tener relaciones sexuales sin que yo perdiera el control y también que las mujeres embarazadas podían practicar sexo siempre que quisieran sin peligro para el feto. 

Los miembros de la familia escuchando lo que estábamos haciendo salieron de la casa para darnos intimidad. Rosalie y Emmet fueron a su habitación sin poder controlarse y demasiado impacientes como para irse a otro lugar. Bloquee sus pensamientos. 

Una vez los dos desnudos nos sumergimos en el agua caliente donde nos liberamos. Podía ser que lo que nos venía encima pudiera ser complicado pero lo superaremos juntos. Y tenía a mi familia que nos ayudaría. 

Lo que no sabía es que acababa de tocar el cielo antes de caer en picado hasta el infierno. 


End file.
